Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama
by Taishoh
Summary: InuYasha desvió su mirada, así que no vio como Kagome se ponía en puntillas y se acercaba hacia él, no fue consciente del movimiento hasta que sintió la tibieza de unos labios presionar su mejilla. Se tenso al instante y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su respectiva autora Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

Todo había terminado, Naraku al fin estaba muerto, la perla había sido utilizada para revivir a kohaku y dejar establecida la conexión entre las dos épocas debido que el deseo de sus amigos e InuYasha porque Kagome permaneciera a su lado, fue tan fuerte que el espíritu de midoriko se los había concedido. La paz se sentía en todas partes.

_No entiendo porque InuYasha se porta tan distante…, casi no ha hablado con nadie; desde que acabamos con Naraku se la pasa ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ¿estará pensando en ella?, bueno seria de lo mas lógico, creo que no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en su perdida, desde que ella...Se fue trata de llevar las cosas lo mas normal posible, debo hacer algo, el no puede estar así, me duele verlo de esa manera, además debo quitarme esta duda de la cabeza ¿aun la amará?. Kagome Higurashi debes avanzar en esta relación._

Kagome pensaba esto mientras iba subiendo por el pozo devora huesos, de la nada una mano sujetó la suya y la saco, Kagome se sorprendió, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de…

**InuYasha… -**dijo una Kagome sonrojada, había quedado a escasos centímetros del Hanyou **– no esperaba que vinieras a buscarme –** dijo mientras se separaba de la tibieza de ese cuerpo.

**Bueno…yo…solo iba pasando por aquí…** - dijo InuYasha un tanto nervioso. Algo que Kagome noto naturalmente.

**¿Te sucede algo InuYasha?** _Que le pasa el no suele actuar de esta forma._

**Tsk claro que no mujer, ya te habías tardado dijiste tres días y pásate una semana en tu Tiempo**- le dijo bastante alterado.

_¿Así que quieres evadir el tema? y por que se enoja? ya acabamos con Naraku. ¿ acaso … me extrañaba? __**- **_**¿Por qué te enfadas InuYasha? Ya hemos acabado con Naraku, creo que puedo pasar mas tiempo en mi época no lo crees? , además tenía que terminar mis exámenes finales, estoy por graduarme.**

InuYasha estaba bastante sorprendido, había planeado molestarla para que se olvidara de sus estúpidas preguntas como él las llamaba, pero ella no había reaccionado como pensó. Era diferente, estaba calmada y no lo había regañado.

_Sorprendido? Muy bien Kagome, este es el primer paso, si quieres avanzar en esta relación, debes dejar de alterarte por todo, Así bajará sus defensas y podrás sacar provecho._

**Asumo que me necesitaban para algo importante si te enoja tanto mi ausencia, ¿le ha pasado algo a nuestros amigos? ¿hubo algún problema?** ¡_Si veamos que haces con eso! – _pensaba Kagome.

**Yo… no...pues…no ha pasado nada** – _Demonios InuYasha siempre precipitándote ahora que le vas a responder, quedaras como un tonto frente a ella, que le dirás? que te morías de ganas por verla y que fuiste todas las noches a velar su sueño, baka, baka, baka _– pensaba InuYasha.

_Si supiera lo lindo que se ve, cuando no sabe que decir – ¡kawaii! Contrólate Kagome es tu oportunidad__**. – **_**Ya veo, si no ha pasado nada, ¿cuál es la urgencia por que volviera entonces?**

**Bueno yo…**

_Bien Kagome hora de hacer el primer movimiento_

InuYasha desvió su mirada, así que no vio como Kagome se ponía en puntillas y se acercaba hacia él, no fue consciente del movimiento hasta que sintió la tibieza de unos labios presionar su mejilla. Se tenso al instante y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

**Yo también te extrañe InuYasha – **le susurro Kagome dulcemente en el oído y Emprendió su camino a la aldea.

_Que fue eso… ella me ha…besado? , si lo ha hecho. – _pensaba un aturdido InuYasha con su mano en la mejilla. – _Kagome me ha besado! Es la primera vez que hace algo así! …bueno no si contamos lo que paso con Kaguya… -El sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas - Espera ella dijo: __**Yo también te extrañe**__… Ella sabe que la extrañe? A que horas se lo dije? Me habrá descubierto alguna noche mientras la veía dormir?_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto como Kagome casi llegaba a la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

**Oe Kagome espérame! – **Gritaba el Hanyou mientras alcanzaba a la chica que iba andando despreocupadamente hacia la aldea.

**Date prisa InuYasha o te dejare atrás! – **Decía divertida Kagome con su hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Por un momento InuYasha se quedo hipnotizado.

_Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado – _pensaba mientras llegaba al lado de la joven sacerdotisa. Cuando este la alcanzo… - **no hay nadie… Miroku se fue a ver al monje para contarle lo de su kazaana y kohaku fue con sango a su aldea a visitar la tumba de sus familiares y amigos, shippo los acompaño , y la anciana kaede se le ocurrió tomarse unas vacaciones y se fue con un pariente a pasar unos días en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí, no hay nadie. Se fueron despues de que pasaron los tres días de tu partida.** Mientas decía esto la voz de InuYasha de iba apagando, Kagome imagino que se debió sentir solo.

**Y por que no fuiste a buscarme InuYasha? Hubiera regresado para despedirme y podrías haberte ido conmigo a mi época para que no estuvieras solo. - ** Kagome se dirigía a él con la misma ternura y paciencia que había mostrado momentos antes.

**Yo**… **necesitaba estar solo unos días... – **dijo con un semblante serio.

**Ya veo… entiendo…y cuanto regresaran nuestros amigos? **Pregunto Kagome

**En un mes.**

**Un mes! Bueno eso es bastante tiempo.**

**¿Te volverás a ir? – **preguntó un abatido Hanyou.

_Kagome tu puedes! Haz que te diga lo que siente.- _**tu quieres que me vaya? – **dijo Kagome con cara de desilusión. – **no te preocupes InuYasha si necesitas mas tiempo a solas puedo regresar a mi época no es nec….**

_Demonios haz algo rápido InuYasha o se irá!_

**No, no necesito tiempo, ya he aclarado mis pensamiento, no te vayas! – **Soltó InuYasha sin pensarlo demasiado, despues de todo la había extrañado.

No se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que había sonado su respuesta hasta que vio como Kagome le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que lo deslumbraban. Acto seguido un adorable sonrojo. No sabía que hacer así que como siempre, soltó un Keh! Y desvió la vista lejos de la encantadora sonrisa que le regalaba Kagome.

_Que hare? si me llevo a InuYasha a mi época, con mi mama, sota y el abuelo no me dejaran avanzar en mi relación con él, necesitamos pasar tiempo a solas. Veamos que puedo hacer… ? ¡Lo Tengo!_

_**InuYasha dijiste que la anciana kaede se fue de vacaciones cierto? – **__El Hanyou asintió - __** Bueno me preguntaba si querías que nosotros nos tomáramos unas también. Que dices? Entre las batallas y demás no he apreciado como me gustaría la belleza de esta época.**_

_**Unas vacaciones? Tu y yo solos?**_

_**Si desde que viajamos con nuestros amigos, no pasamos mucho tiempo como antes. solo nosotros dos, no te gustaría? Me encantaría que me enseñaras los lugares a los que has viajado y te han gustado, claro, me refiero a cuando viajabas solo, pero esta vez iremos juntos si?**_

_Ella quiere viajar conmigo, como antes?, Yo solo con Kagome? esto me pone nervioso, pero si quiero arreglar las cosas con ella y decirle lo que siento…tal vez sea una buena oportunidad. Además algo me dice que este viaje será diferente, ella está siendo muy amable conmigo, tal vez de esta manera podríamos acercarnos._

_**Si creo que es una buena idea… - ¿Cuánto tiempo te gustaría viajar?**_

_**Un mes está bien, regresaremos al mismo tiempo que nuestros amigos y dentro de un mes me entregan mi certificado de preparatoria, además es el tiempo que planeaba quedarme en el sengoku antes de volver a casa.**_

_**De acuerdo entonces mañana partiremos.**_

_**Gracias InuYasha! **_

_Kagome se arrojo a los brazos del Hanyou por la emoción, estaba feliz de compartir tiempo con él a solas. Cuando se dio cuenta que InuYasha dejaba atrás el shock inicial por su repentina muestra de afecto y le correspondía el abrazo, rodeando su cintura, se atrevió a depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla opuesta al primer beso. Quería ver su reacción ante esto, le encantaba jugar con las emociones de su InuYasha, cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver que tensaba un poco su agarre pero la acercaba mas a él como si quisiera prolongar el beso un poco mas. Esto alentó a Kagome a seguir con su plan, iba por buen camino._

_**InuYasha:**_

_No había esperado esa reacción de parte de Kagome, cuando menos lo espero ella estaba abrazándolo y el parecía una estatua, menos mal que reacciono unos segundos mas tarde y deslizo sus brazos en la cintura de ella, esto era muy agradable -pensó. _

_Si Kagome estará así todo el viaje no se que hare, primero el beso en la mejilla, sus sonrisas, ahora sus brazos rodeándome, demasiadas emociones para mi pobre corazón. Pero debo ser fuerte si quiero avanzar- _pensaba. Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió de nuevo esa calidez de los labios de la chica entre sus brazos, le había vuelto a besar,!

_Su reacción inicial fue de desconcierto, estaría soñando? Kagome lo había besado dos veces en lo que iba del medio día, y era una sensación tan placentera que temía no volver a sentir, así que la asió mas fuerte tratando de prolongar el contacto. _

**Lo siento InuYasha es que me emocione – **decía Kagome un poco sonrojada, le costaba ser así de impulsiva con InuYasha pero entendía que si ella no daba el primer paso, él nunca lo haría.

**Si bueno… yo… será mejor que veamos que comeremos, se acerca la hora de la comida y mañana tenemos un viaje que hacer… así…que debemos descansar…verdad? Vamos a la cabaña de la anciana kaede.**

**Si claro vamos…pero… InuYasha?... no puedo caminar si me tienes abrazada todavía jeje!**

_Sin darse cuenta InuYasha aun la tenia abrazada, había dicho eso solo para desviar la atención que ella le prestaba en ese momento, no quería que viera su sonrojo .Inmediatamente la soltó, Kagome parecía divertida con sus acciones, soltó una pequeña risa y siguió su camino a la aldea. InuYasha la seguía. Ambos iban con una gran sonrisa en los labios, este viaje prometía resolver muchas cosas entre ellos. Ambos habían decidido aclarar su relación, y cada quien ignoraba que el otro tenía el mismo propósito._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su respectiva autora Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

Ese día Kagome había traído una cena preparada en casa para compartirla con sus amigos, así que ella e InuYasha cenaron tranquilamente y ambos fueron a dormir. Al estar ellos dos solos en la cabaña , hizo que InuYasha no pudiera dormir, se sentía bastante nervioso del solo pensar que estaría tanto tiempo a solas con Kagome y sobre todo si su principal objetivo era aclararle sus sentimientos. Se sentía vulnerable y hasta cierto punto lleno de frustración porque podría ser el más valiente en cualquier otra situación pero si se trataba de Kagome y de sus sentimientos hacia ella, era un cobarde que no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba decidido a descubrir si Kagome aun lo amaba o mantenía solo un cariño hacia el despues de todos esos años en los que la evadía y le hacía creer que aun amaba a kikyo cuando trataba de protegerla. Esos besos habían significado algo no? pero que era?

Era Cariño o amor lo que la joven sacerdotisa sentía aun por él?. Sin duda… lo averiguaría.

_Kagome hare todo lo necesario para demostrarte que siempre te he amado, quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado…_

A la mañana siguiente, después de alistar todo lo necesario para las vacaciones, emprendieron la marcha, InuYasha le había dicho a Kagome que el primer lugar que le quería mostrar quedaba a dos días de viaje y estaba cerca de una playa, él sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho ir a la playa porque cada vez que en uno de sus viajes pasaban por una aldea cercana a la costa Kagome siempre quería parar a admirar un poco el océano. Así que pensó que sería agradable llevarla a ese lugar.

_Si quiero avanzar con Kagome lo mejor será empezar a abrirme con ella a cerca de mi pasado, se que ella siempre ha querido que yo le comparta como me siento, quiero que se dé cuenta que deseo, que sepa mas sobre mí. – _pesaba InuYasha

Kagome iba como en todos los viajes sobre la espalda de InuYasha, le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca, se sentía casi como un abrazo, iba pensando todo esto cuando una idea cruzo por su mente. Mientras tanto InuYasha trataba de concentrarse en el camino. Hacia ya unas 3 horas que habían partido y ambos iban en silencio, nuestro pobre Hanyou no sabía si eso era bueno o malo y lo tenía un tanto nervioso. Pero pronto olvido el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como las suaves manos de su acompañante que habían estado sobre sus hombros momentos atrás eran deslizadas delicadamente por su pecho hasta formar un ligero abrazo sobre su cuello, sin llegar a incomodarlo, ejerciendo una suave presión.

Kagome se regocijo cuando lo sintió tensarse ante la caricia para luego relajarse y apretar mas el agarre de sus piernas, acomodándola mejor en su espalda, dándole mas espacio para que lo abrazara mejor.

**InuYasha… te molesta que me sostenga de esta forma **– preguntó dulce pero coquetamente Kagome.

**Etto... mmm…no no me molesta Kagome, de hecho es mas cómodo de esta forma no crees? – **contesto un InuYasha con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

**Si eso creo yo también…oye InuYasha, a ese lugar al que vamos… ¿te trae buenos recuerdos?, porque si no es así, no me gustaría que recordaras algo que te trae pesar…**-dijo Kagome preocupada por su Hanyou.

**tiene una historia que te contare al llegar allá…por cierto… este… Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mi Kagome, se que nunca te agradecí todas las veces que lo hacías, mientras viajábamos...-**Dijo InuYasha nervioso por la confesión que acababa de hacerle a la azabache.

**No tienes nada que agradecerme InuYasha, eso hacen los amigos, Además tu siempre te preocupabas por mi cuando estaba en peligro y me protegías. ya quiero saber cuál es ese lugar **Decía emocionada Kagome.

InuYasha podía oler la emoción que emanaba de la chica, aun le costaba creer que ella hiciera tanto por él, que se preocupara siempre por su bienestar, él lo hacia siempre, se preocupada por ella, pero era consciente que nunca se lo demostraba y le dolía pensar que Kagome, creyera que no le importaba tanto. La acercó un poco más quería que percibiera que no se quería separa de su calidez por nada en el mundo.

**InuYasha …siempre he tenido curiosidad, al cuanto tiempo te cansa de correr … porque pareciera que lo puedes hacer por días enteros. No puedo creer que nunca te canses, además conmigo en tu espalda.** Pregunto una curiosa Kagome, sabía que debían conocerse más y no iba esperar a que InuYasha se diera cuenta.

**Mmm? nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello, pero… Kagome… para mí el llevarte en mi espalda no es ninguna molestia, al contrario me siento mejor, mas seguro, al tenerte tan cerca, y saber que puedo protegerte, y no pesas nada, eres como una pluma, se que muchas veces te dije gorda o algo parecido, pero nunca era cierto siempre lo decía porque no sabía cómo salir de nuestras peleas….etto… lo siento por eso. Y bueno… aquella vez que tuve que ir por ti, cuando hakudoshi utilizó el bebe para apoderarse de tu mente, tuve que correr una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo, así que supongo que si me acelero demasiado me canso mas, pero con nuestros amigos siempre llevaba un paso constante así que no me cansaba.**

**Wow InuYasha es la explicación mas larga y sincera que me has dado, gracias! **

Kagome no cabía de felicidad, estaba siendo tan sincero con ella, y la trataba tan bien. Si tan solo desde un principio hubieran dejado su orgullo atrás, habrían avanzado en su relación hace mucho tiempo, era tan fácil estar así con el.

Por otra parte, InuYasha estaba feliz de hacerla feliz, se daba cuenta que con Kagome era muy fácil abrirse, ya no se sentía tan inseguro respecto a si podría contarle todo su pasado, sabía que ella lo escucharía sin importar que.

Así entre pequeñas charlas y risas, llegó la noche y decidieron parar a dormir en una de las muchas pequeñas cabañas que solo InuYasha sabia encontrar en medio del bosque. Se instalaron y prepararon la cena, InuYasha había salido a pescar al rio que estaba cerca mientras Kagome preparaba las cosas y se ponía su pijama, como está vez no viajaba con su uniforme solo con conjuntos deportivos ya que eran mas prácticos , pensó que sería mejor dormir cómoda. Así que se cambió con un pequeño short y una camiseta de finos tirantes, todo en satín, sabía que estaba siendo un poco atrevida ya que InuYasha acostumbraba verla con sus grandes pijamas pero, eso debía cambiar si quería que el se diera cuenta de la mujer que tenía en frente.(ignorando que el Hanyou lo tenía mas que presente)

InuYasha regresaba despues de haber ido a por leña para la fogata y definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Kagome estaba de espaldas a el con unas pequeñas prendas cubriéndola, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, admitía que había extrañado sentir la suavidad de sus piernas desnudas al llevarla en su espalda, ya que ahora solo usaba pantalones, los leños que traía en las manos se le cayeron de la impresión ocasionando un ruido que alerto a Kagome, quien se volteó rápidamente hacia el.

**Qué pasa InuYasha me diste un buen susto! **Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que había sido por su atuendo ya que el Hanyou portaba un ligero sonrojo y desviaba su vista… esto la complació interiormente, fingió que no pasaba nada, para ver sus reacciones.

**Es solo …que.. me tropecé…tsk. **_Que torpe InuYasha nos e te ocurre algo mejor, si tu tropezándote…. Pero porque tiene que tentarme de esa manera !_

**Jeje vaya el gran InuYasha tropezándose, bueno la cena ya esta lista, veo que trajiste mas leña, me parece bien ya que está empezando a refrescar. sentémonos a comer ven aquí…-**y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. InuYasha un tanto nervioso se acerco.

Después de la cena un poco incómoda ya que no podía concentrarse en la comida y eso es mucho decir del Hanyou, decidieron prepararse para dormir. Había empezado a helar y Kagome no había llevado su sleeping para no cagar con demasiadas cosas, así que vio otro chance de acercarse a InuYasha sabía que era arriesgado ya que era un gran paso pedirle que se durmiera con ella, pero debía tomar medidas extremas, pero cual fue si sorpresa al escuchar a InuYasha decir….

**Kagome…etto….creo que será mejor que utilices mi ahori, te dará calor…está enfriando mucho.- **Decía InuYasha mientras colocaba la tela sobre ella, como en incontables veces lo había hecho antes.

_Se había retractado pero, vamos, no puedes decirle.. hey Kagome puedo dormir contigo, es por tu salud…así no tendrás frio…claro aceptaría de inmediato baka!_

Estaba en sus cavilaciones, recargado en la pared como siempre, cuando sintió unas manos deslizarse por sus costados y el olor característico de Kagome demasiado cerca de su nariz, al abrir los ojos la vio rodeándolo en un tierno abrazo y cubriéndolo con su propio aori.

Kagome lo sintió tensarse ante su contacto para luego notar como él mismo la abrazaba y ponía su mentón sobre su cabeza atrayéndola un poco mas cerca. Podía escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón de InuYasha, eso la alentó, al parecer estaba causando reacciones en el Hanyou.

**Si yo no voy a pasar frio pues tu tampoco, se que te preocupas por mi pero en este viaje estamos los dos asi que hay que preocuparnos por ambos de acuerdo?- **Dijo Kagome

**Tsk…** **Kagome…está bien**

**Así me gusta…buen chico…**y acarició las suaves orejas de InuYasha causándole esa reacción que el evitaba…esa corriente eléctrica viajando por su cuerpo y….estremecimiento.

**Kagome...**Lo dijo casi en un ronroneo..**no hagas eso…es…**

**Por qué? Nunca me has dicho ¿por qué no te agrada que lo haga?…pero son tan suaves….dime…te duele a caso? lo siento InuYasha no lo volveré a hacer…** Kagome nunca pesó que le hacía daño se sintió afligida por esto.

InuYasha percibió el olor a tristeza... asi que tenía que decirle la verdad...Pero…cómo reaccionaría ella? Debía probarlo.

**Kagome no es eso…verás **_Cielos como se lo digo…_** lo que pasa es que nadie a parte de mi madre me ha acariciado…bueno… mi orejas… son muy sensibles… cuando madre las tocaba era una sensación agradable de cariño….**

**Ooh ya veo y cuando yo lo hago te incomoda…lo siento InuYasha.**

**No! no es eso Kagome es solo que…**vio como ella trataba de dar con su mirada, y el no quería que ella notara lo nervioso que estaba, sin mencionar que podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, Pero Kagome era observadora y obviamente lo notó..

**InuYasha por que estas sonrojado?**

**Rayos Kagome! Es que cuando tu las tocas…la sensación es muy diferente…es…me gusta…**Admitió mas sonrojado que nunca** es muy…no sé como describirlo nunca había sentido algo así…cuando lo haces deseo estar así mucho, mucho tiempo y eso me asusta…**

**Ooh InuYasha eso no tiene por que asustarte, es entendible que al parecer no conoces muchas de tus emociones…yo también siento eso en algunas ocasiones….amm esa sensación agradable que sientes se le llama placer InuYasha. **Kagome se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso y enrojeció casi al instante, algo que noto el semidemonio

**Kagome ahora por que estas tu sonrojada?**

**Yo es que…pues veras…no es nada InuYasha es solo por como sonó lo que dije no me hagas caso.**

**Entonces lo que siento cuando las tocas es placer?**

**Si asi es, es agradable, placentero como prefieras describirlo. **Kagome se regocijaba por haber obtenido una información así, jamás pensó que ella provocara eso en el Hanyou, eso sin duda significaba mucho, el saber que podía provocar esos sentimientos la puso feliz.

**Kagome…** **¿Qué es lo que te causa placer a ti?**

Vale esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida…su cara rápidamente volvió a adquirir ese tono rosado. _Kagome cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas es una pregunta indefensa y tu ya te estas yendo por otro rumbo…Que vergüenza, a veces esas clases de sexualidad de la escuela no traen nada bueno…ahora tranquilízate y reacciona. _

**Amm… bueno a mí me gusta mucho pasar mis dedos entre mis cabellos desde la base del cuello eso me resulta muy placentero justo asi… **Y acto seguido poso su mano en la nuca del Hanyou e hizo el movimiento

InuYasha estaba en el cielo, sentir la delicada mano de Kagome desde la base de su nuca realizando la caricia que segundos antes había descrito, era maravilloso…pasaba. Kagome pasaba su suave mano por entre las plateadas hebras de su cabello y volvía a repetir el proceso desde la base de su cuello…eso solo provocaba que se sintiera en el cielo. _Kagome…. Eso es placentero._

_Y ahí está otra vez ese ronroneo Dios va matarme con esos sonidos suena tan provocador, debo quitarme esos pensamientos…pero es imposible con alguien como él…ese rostro tan apuesto y su cara de relajación. _Kagome disfrutaba del espectáculo, InuYasha enfrente de ella con los ojos cerrados y la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, y ella aun disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo, en ese momento ninguno parecía percatarse de que se avecinaba un frente frio.

La caricia cesó e InuYasha poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se había quedado absorto en la sensación que las manos de Kagome sobre su cuello provocaban…que por un instante el tiempo se le hizo eterno, esa mujer podía desconcentrarlo de una manera impresionante…y la vio ahí sentada frente a el con su hermosa sonrisa…esa por la que moriría, la que lo mantenía vivo todos los días.

**Vaya así que también te gusta he? – **Dijo una coqueta Kagome- **Me parece que estoy descubriendo puntos débiles en el invencible InuYasha…**

**Kagome tu eres la única que podría conocer mis puntos débiles y sabes que el mas grande eres tu…** Kagome definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a esta nueva actitud que estaba adoptando el Hanyou.

**Lo sé InuYasha siempre intentas protegerme, muchos de tus enemigos te lo han dicho…estar tan pendiente de mi te distrae…te he causado muchas de tus mas graves heridas por mis descuidos… claro que soy tu debilidad… **Dijo Kagome bajando la mirada…

**Oye! El que quiera protegerte no es mi debilidad recuerda que si no fuera por eso, no tendría a colmillo de acero, me haces tan débil como fuerte, eres mi fuerza Kagome ya lo sabes….cuando no estas conmigo soy mas débil – **Acepto un sonrojado InuYasha –

**InuYasha…. Gracias …siempre he querido que compartas tus pensamientos conmigo.**

**Kagome…después de todo lo que paso con Naraku, creo que me puedo permitir ser yo mismo y compartir lo que tengo dentro y quien mejor que la chica que ha estado conmigo durante toda esta aventura para que me conozca mejor, debo admitir que fue en gran parte por lo que acepte este viaje… creo que a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo como equipo viajando con nuestros amigos, no nos conocemos como deberíamos…yo quiero aprender a ser un buen amigo para ti Kagome…que dices? Estas de acuerdo?**

Kagome no pudo mas que bajar la mirada, todo había empezado tan bien y ahora el le decía que quería ser su amigo. _Vamos Kagome no te des por vencida el que quiera ser mejor amigo para ti es un paso no? podemos avanzar, claro que si!_

InuYasha pudo ver la cara de tristeza de la azabache y como rehuyó su mirada, ¿era acaso que ella no quería que eso pasará? Pero antes de preguntar ella cambió su expresión y le mostro esa sonrisa que el tanto amaba.

**Pues claro que estoy de acuerdo y me alegra que pensemos igual ese es también uno de mis propósitos de este viaje conocernos mejor!**

**Así que…uno de tus propósitos? Y cuáles son los otros? ** No pudo evitar preguntar que era lo que ella tramaba? Pensó.

**Bueno eso es algo que averiguarás sobre la marcha…** dijo una sonriente Kagome. Y se acomodó de nuevo sobre el pecho del medio demonio rodeándolo en un tierno abrazo…empezaba a helar mas e InuYasha era muy cálido.

_Esta chica va a matarme. _InuYasha pudo sentir como ella se volvía a acomodar sobre su pecho y lo rodeaba en un abrazo en busca de calor, la temperatura había bajado un poco y se sentía mas frio no dejaría que ella lo sintiera asi que la tapó mejor con su rata de fuego y la pegó a el. Podía sentir mucho mejor la calidez que ella emanaba por la ligera ropa que llevaba, si movía sus manos podría tocar rápidamente la piel de sus brazos o sus piernas con ese mini pantaloncillo que traía. Sí que lo provocaba. Entonces recordó algo, si a el le producía placer, a ella también cierto…

Kagome aún pensaba recargada en el pecho de su Hanyou cuando sintió el roce de sus garras sobre su cuello, un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, InuYasha la acariciaba como ella lo había hecho con él minutos atrás!

**Lo hago bien? **Pregunto un nervioso InuYasha,

**Si muy bien.** **Gracias InuYasha es muy placentero…creo que harás que me duerma muy rápido eso me relaja.**

**Lo haré hasta que te duermas, asi que descansa Kagome. **Y recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella de nuevo… buscando su contacto. Sintiendo las suaves hebras del cabello de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos….oliendo su esencia ese olor a sakura que tanto le gustaba.

InuYasha se encontraba dormitando cuando sintió como Kagome se removía un poco en sus brazos, pensó que tal vez tenía frio asi q la abrazó un poco más y froto sus brazos, la chica al instante se relajo, el empezaba a cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando la escucho un suave murmullo…

**InuYasha…mmm..te quiero…inu..**

Y se pegaba mas a el, Inuyasha estaba que no se lo creía ella lo estaba llamando en sueños, nunca la había escuchado llamarle asi, mientras dormía, espero deseoso de volver a escucharla que dijera que lo quería otra vez….no espero mucho para volverla a oír pero esta vez no le agrado mucho lo que escucho…

**Ve con ella…inu...ve… ¿por qué me dejas..? ella…kikyo**

Y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su delicada mejilla. _No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui al no darme cuenta que te tenía a mi lado Kagome que eres la mujer de mi vida… lamento haberte dejado todas esas veces… pero era por tu bien….siempre por tu bien, pero igual salía lastimándote, tal vez mas de lo que te protegía, pero…. De ahora en adelante te hare saber todos los días lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que te amo. Espero que no solo me quieras….deseo que me ames como alguna vez dijiste que lo hacías. _Mientras susurraba esto acariciaba el rostro de su querida Kagome y le limpiaba las lagrimas solitarias que había derramado mientras dormía, lo menos que quería era también lastimarla en sueños, ella era su todo, se había dado cuenta y lucharía por ella, mañana debía empezar a dar un buen paso.

_**Conforme la historia avance el contenido ira subiendo de tono. Es mi intención llegar a un lemon, aunque para eso, aun es muy pronto. La paciencia es una gran virtud.**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

A la mañana siguiente…..

Kagome se despertó tranquilamente, reconociendo el delicioso aroma de su Hanyou, se sonrojo un poco al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban, ella aun lo abrazaba y el estaba de la misma forma con su rostro recargado en el hueco de su cuello, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca y la ponía nerviosa pero, feliz al mismo tiempo.. no podía creer que InuYasha no se hubiera levantado y que realmente estuviera ahí dormido, no podía verle la cara pero su respiración era tan relajada, asi que decidió esperar a que su Hanyou despertará, mientras se dio a la tarea de depositar pequeñas caricias en su espalda.

De acuerdo, había sentido claramente cuando la azabache se había despertado, pero quería probar que era lo que haría al verlo aun dormido….la sintió acercarse un poco más y de repente olió su nerviosismo mezclado con otro aroma nuevo en ella que no supo descifrar era muy leve pero ahí estaba…se sentía muy dulce. De pronto la sintió acariciarle la espalda de manera cariñosa como si lo estuviera arrullando, trato de calmarse, en cuanto su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar diferente al contacto, empezaba a sentirse ansioso por verla a la cara y ella pronto se daría cuenta que no estaba dormido asi que decidió emprender su plan.

Lo sintió moverse… seguramente ella lo había despertado con sus caricias, se lamentó no haberlo dejado dormir más, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando sintió como deposito un beso en su cabeza, se tensó de inmediato…InuYasha no era para nada el chico que demostraba su afecto, decidió preguntar a que se debía:

**InuYasha? Tal vez aun este dormida… pero eso que acabo de sentir fue un beso o querías morderme la cabeza? jejeje **se separo para ver su reacción y casi cae rendida a sus pies, lucía tan lindo avergonzado…con su bien visible sonrojo y la mirada de cachorrito tierno.

**Bueno…etto…yo te dije que quería que fuéramos buenos amigos, en tu época está bien este tipo de cosas cierto…? un amigo puede hacerlo?**

**Bueno la verdad ninguno de mis amigos me saluda de beso solo las chicas, asi que eso te convierte en el primer amigo que me besa… ¡vaya no puedo creer que nunca deje a ningún chico que me besara ni siquiera en la mejilla y contigo ya hasta dormí, debería dejarlos a ellos también?! **– dijo Kagome divertida.

**CLARO QUE NO!** entonces se dio cuenta de la forma en la que lo había dicho, vio la cara de sorpresa de Kagome y esa mirada de me enojaré. **No quise decir eso si tu quieres… pues…supongo que… - **_pobre no sabía que decir! _

Kagome veía lo difícil que le estaba resultando no estallar, sabía lo posesivo que era con ella, ahí estaba el ejemplo de koga, pero pensaba que era solo porque era su amiga, cada vez se convencía un poco mas de que InuYasha si la quería como algo mas que una amiga y eso la ponía sumamente feliz.

**InuYasha no tengo la menor intención de hacer eso, eres prácticamente mi mejor amigo, mi protector, a veces actúas como novio celoso pero es por tus instintos supongo.**

**Kagome… de verdad soy tu mejor amigo? **_Su mejor amigo? Eso que significa? Que solo me quiere como su mejor amigo?_

**Claro que si, has estado siempre para mi, bueno a veces tarde pero siempre, me has protegido estos años, dios me has soportado! Eso es mucho. Claro que te quiero…**_no debería haber dicho eso! Ahora que le digo? Ha!_

_Ha dicho que me QUIERE, ELLA ME QUIERE! _

Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, InuYasha no se esperaba eso y Kagome tampoco pensaba decírselo asi nada mas, la tensión se hizo presente, aún permanecían en la misma posición, la primera en darse cuenta de esto fue Kagome de repente los nervios pudieron mas y decidió separase de él, en eso estaba cuando sintió los brazos del Hanyou apretar el agarre, no dejándola ir, Kagome lo miro sorprendida, el aun tenía esa mirada de nerviosismo, ambos la tenían, después la abrazó, la abrazó muy fuertemente. Kagome no sabía que pasaba y entonces... simplemente paso….

**Kagome mi Kagome… ya no puedo más, no soportaría que alguien mas te tocará, me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo, repítelo Kagome vuélvelo a decir…**Decía un desesperado InuYasha, con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de la azabache.

**InuYasha que quieres decir?**

**Repite que me quieres…quiero escucharlo una vez mas…aunque no me quieras como yo lo hago…aunque solo me tengas cariño de amigos….dime que me quieres….**

**InuYasha de que estas hablando? Eso quiere decir que tu…**

**Yo…te amo Kagome! Aishiteru !**

Kagome no se lo podía creer, tantos años esperando para que el Hanyou le dijera esas palabras, y ahora lo veía ahí, suplicando su amor, pidiéndole que le dijera que lo quería. Esto conmovió mucho a Kagome provocando que soltara puras lágrimas de felicidad. Sin embargo InuYasha malinterpretó esto, pensó que con lo que le pedía la hacia sufrir por no poder corresponderle.

**InuYasha yoo…- **pero las lagrimas no la dejaban articular palabra, Inuyasha ante esto, no hacía mas que sentirse un estúpido por aspirar a que una mujer como ella quisiera a un simple Hanyou.

**Kagome, lo siento…veo que esto solo te hace sufrir, perdóname, no creí que te afectara tanto….yoo**…_incluso se me corta la voz… no puede pasarme esto InuYasha no lloraras frente a Kagome pero demonios, por qué duele tanto?._Estaba levantándose cuando sintió como ahora era ella, la que lo asía tan fuertemente, por inercia el se dejó hacer, por lo menos disfrutaría este último abrazo…

**Pero que tonterías estas diciendo InuYasha? – **Decía una llorosa Kagome, InuYasha juraba que acababa de escuchar el sonido de su corazón al romperse….se tensó en cuanto ella dijo eso….pero no se esperaba lo que venía.

**¡Escúchame bien InuYasha Taisho!, yo no te quiero…. ¡Te amo!…. Lo entiendes? ¡Te amo!**

Inuyasha creía estar mal de la cabeza, era su imaginación o esa mujer maravillosa que tenía en sus brazos acababa de corresponder su amor, jamás pensó que lloraría por algo asi, el antiguo InuYasha no lo habría hecho, pero ahora él era una nueva persona, ahora tenía a alguien para quien ser bueno….Sin poder contenerse mas dejó Salir sus lagrimas. Kagome lo veía sorprendida. Su Hanyou estaba derramando lágrimas, y era claro que era por lo que ella acababa de decirle, primero vio la cara de susto que había tenido al decirle que no lo quería y ahora lo tenía frente a ella con la cabeza gacha, con su hermoso sonrojo cubriendo sus suaves mejillas, llorando de felicidad, no pudo mas que levantarle el rostro, InuYasha la rehuía un poco, seguro no quería que lo viera como estaba, muy tarde…

**Inuyasha vamos mírame, verte así no me causa nada mas que felicidad, no sabes lo mucho que significa que te muestres así delante de mí, anda sí? mírame o harás que me eche para atrás en lo que estoy a punto de hacer.**

_Muy bien InuYasha eso querías, no podía mostrar mi felicidad de otra forma? Por qué tenía que llorar frente a ella, me siento tan avergonzado, solo ten el valor de mirarla, ¿Dónde quedó el valor de hace unos momentos?, esta mujer me mata. ESPERA. Que es lo que quiere hacer? _

Poco a poco Inuyasha levantó su rostro, Kagome no recordaba haberlo visto nunca de esa forma, de ahora en adelante recordaría esa expresión. InuYasha con sus mejillas ahora más rosadas que nunca , las lágrimas empezando a secarse en su rostro y manteniendo esa mirada de cachorrito avergonzado que Kagome no había visto antes.

Kagome estaba hermosa, cuando sus ojos toparon con los de ella, se sorprendió un poco al ver que se encontraban casi en la misma sotuación ambos compartían sus lagrimas de felicidad, Kagome lo miraba con devoción, con ese amor que ella irradia siempre, solo que ahora, se podía distinguir que era multiplicado y era solo para él, lo amaba, y era capaz de hacérselo sentir solo con la mirada.

Se sumieron en un instante mágico, sus rostros estaban tan cerca…. Ambos podía sentir la respiración del otro, ver el brillo en sus ojos, Kagome se debatía entre ir y besarle o esperar a que él diera el paso, la espera era insoportable, pero no pasaba nada Inuyasha se limitaba a mirarla. Podía ver sus ojos posados en sus labios, pero no hacía nada, estaba petrificado. _RAYOS Tsk por qué no puedo moverme, solo debo acercarme un poco, solo un poco y nuestros labios harán contacto, sus perfectos labios, sus dulces labios….._

Kagome parecía captar el shock del Hanyou, así que decidió que ella no aguantaba más, había esperado mucho tiempo, desde la vez de Kaguya donde apenas había rozado sus labios y ahora, realmente lo deseaba, quería besarlo y asi lo hizo.

_Esa mirada….Kagome? ella va a…._InuYasha se quedo a medio pensamiento, su mente se puso en blanco cuando sintió los suaves labios de Kagome presionar los suyos. _Es….dulce….cálido….húmedo….exquisito..Mmm… he? Que trata de hacer, me va a morder? _Inuyasha se separó sorprendido…o.O él nunca había besado a kikyo así, las pocas veces que lo hizo fueron unos segundos y solo fue un ligero contacto. Pero Kagome ella había movido su boca contra la suya? Y capturado su labio inferior como si quisiera morderlo? Que era eso? Por qué tenía miedo..y porque diablos se había quitado! Ella ahora se enfadaría.

Kagome estaba disfrutando del contacto de sus bocas, Inuyasha era tibió, sus suaves y carnosos labios se sentían de maravilla, trataba de intentar darle otro nivel al beso, cuando capturo uno de sus labios e InuYasha se tensó y se apartó.

**Inuyasha estas bien? Que pasó? No te gusto? Es porque lo hago mal…? **Kagome decía con su mirada triste, de acuerdo ella nunca había besado a otro chico que no fuera InuYasha pero suponía que lo hizo mal porque el se aparto…esto le causo pesar, su cara de sorpresa cambió drásticamente a reflejar su tristeza.

_Genial baka, ahora que le digo? Por dios eres InuYasha Taisho, Kagome tuvo que dar el primer paso para besarte por tu cobardía, se todo un Hanyou y enfréntala solo es una pregunta….._

_**NOooooo! Noooo! No Kagome tu…fue maravilloso, es solo que….**__Estaba tan nervioso y se sentía tan tonto. Seguro ahora estaba como su ahori de rojo._

_**Solo que…**_.?

_**Kagome yo no sé que es lo que hiciste antes solo me abrume un poco**_…**creo…nunca me habían dado un beso así, pensé que era solo bueno….. **pobre Inuyasha apenas podía hablar de la pena. Kagome lo veía divertida ahora comprendía…**etto…**

_**Quieres decir que nunca besaste a kikyo , es decir un beso verdadero?**_

_**Bueno yo….solo….en dos ocasiones y fue solo un roce….yo pensé que así era y ella nunca dijo nada…Kagome tu ya has dado un beso verdadero entonces? **__La tristeza se podía leer en todo el rostro del Hanyou._

_**Etto.**_.decía una sonrojada Kagome…**no, no lo he hecho, pero se como se hace, solo planeaba hacerlo mejor.**

_**Mejor, mejor aún?! **__Inuyasha enrojeció ante su confesión, causando una risa divertida en Kagome!_

**Claro que sí, mejor aún, InuYasha…**si había algo que Kagome aprovecharía al máximo era la inocencia para algunas cosas de su Hanyou!

**Tu…. Me enseñaras ? **decía un apenado Inuyasha, mientras la acercaba tanto a él que sus narices chocaban, sus alientos se mezclaban, la tibieza de sus cuerpos tan cerca los estremecía, al parecer estaba cobrando confianza

**Si tu quieres…**.**yoo...**

**Hai …si quiero…claro que quiero….quiero ser lo mejor para ti mi Kagome, mi amada Kagome,** decía esto mientras jugaba con su nariz, restregando la suya en la de ella. **Ahora dime que hago?**

**Bueno, solo mueve tus labios al compas de los mios, sigue el ritmo y mas adelante solo déjate llevar y responde a lo que yo haga vale?**

**Hai! Creo que será fácil dejarme llevar…ahoraaa **Inuyasha empezaba a acercarse a su objetivo, estaba a punto de rozar sus labios cuando…

**Espera! InuYasha esto significa que somos novios?**

**Novios? Te refieres a lo que se acostumbra en tu tiempo y que para los humanos es compromiso, como prometidos?**

**Nooo! **La cara de InuYasha se ensombreció, así que el la quería hasta ese punto? Kagome lo amaba más que a su vida pero no quería presionarlo y el…el… **Bueno no es que no quiera es que prometidos son las personas que están por casarse...y…**

**Y… tu no quieres casarte conmigo? ** Había tristeza en sus ojos al mencionar esto, lo que él mas quería en esta vida era amar a esa mujer hasta el resto de su vida.

**Noo! **Acabo de escuchar bien! **Quiero decir claro que quiero casarme contigo…espera….me estas proponiendo matrimonioooooooo?!**

**Kagome para mi, esas palabras…el como los humanos llaman a sus parejas no me interesa, yo te quiero como mi compañera, para los Inu Youkai tomar compañera, equivale a el matrimonio en tu época, solo que aquí no pueden separarse es para toda la vida, es todo un pacto entre la pareja, un ritual que no se puede romper, Los Inu Youkai a diferencia de otros demonios, solo toma una compañera para el resto de su vida y le permanecen fiel hasta la muerte incluso después. Eso es lo que yo quiero para nosotros…. Se que es apresurado pero Kagome de verdad Te amo no necesito de nada ni nadie mas para vivir que no seas tú, He estado enamorado de ti casi desde que te conocí solo que no quería verlo, inconscientemente te protegía de Naraku para que no te atacará al ver que eras mi debilidad mas fuerte, estos días que pasé solo me sirvieron para darme cuenta lo mucho que te Amo. Así que si tú me aceptas deseo que seas mi compañera.**

**InuYasha! **Kagome se había abalanzado sobre él haciendo que cayeran de espaldas, ella sobre él. ** Claro que quiero ser tu compañera! Me has hecho tan felizzzzzzz! Te amo, te amo, te amo, - **decía mientras lo llenaba de pequeños besos en la cara

**Gracias Kagome, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, he desperdiciado mucho tiempo a tu lado y me dedicaré toda nuestra vida juntos en compensártelo...Ahora …creo que tienes algo que enseñarme….- **el sonrojo había vuelto a la pareja, el tono en que dijo esa última frase, había hecho que Kagome se estremeciera, juraría que lo que vio en sus ojos antes de besarlo fue puro DESEO.

_Bien Kagome es hora de enseñar a tu chico a besar.(la Experta XD)_

Sus rostros ya estaban muy cerca, solo bastó un ligero inclinamiento y sus labios chocaron con los de su amado, el beso empezó como el de hacia unos momentos, suave solo presión boca sobre boca, después Kagome empezó a mover sus labios, tomando el labio superior de InuYasha, este solo disfrutaba, podía sentir como ese beso era mejor que el primero, definitivamente había sido un tonto al alejarse esa vez, ahora el estaba listo para responder, un poco temeroso por no hacerlo bien fue imitando el movimiento de Kagome, ambos jugaban tiernamente, se llenaban de nuevas sensaciones, InuYasha estaba en las nubes, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que un beso sería así, su inocente mente se lo había comprobado minutos atrás y ahora! **Mmm…**InuYasha dejó salir un gemido, Kagome había introducido su lengua en su boca y ahora lo exploraba, su lengua era suave y dulce, dulce como toda ella, no tardó mucho en querer que ella experimentara lo mismo, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella y se deleitó con su textura, su sabor, el beso cada vez se hacia mas desesperado, ambos jadeaban, el aire se les acababa, fue Kagome la de menos resistencia quien acabo el beso, ambos estaban jadeando

**Eso ha sido…jamás sentí algo asi….-**decía un soñado InuYasha

**Ha sido hermoso, no sabes cuánto tiempo deseaba hacer esto.** Decía Kagome mientras se acomodaba de espaldas al Hanyou, él le pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

**De verdad…**.**tu deseabas…besarme…de…esa manera….? **Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, Kagome la tierna Kagome, fantaseaba con besarlo desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo….y vaya de que manera!

**InuYasha, te he amado desde siempre es normal, que deseara tenerte así…**Kagome estaba encantada, mantenía a un InuYasha sonrojado por casi cada comentario que hacia, y el era tan lindo así de inocente.

**Yo…no me puedo creer que desearas a este simple Hanyou desde hace tanto tiempo….cuando yo te trataba tan mal….y no te decía lo que sentía….además incluso kikyo ella no me dejaba acercármele nunca, eso cambió hasta q fue resucitada, y tu…tu siempre me cuidabas, curabas mis heridas y me abrazabas y yo no te lo agradecía, nadie, nadie había querido tocarme desde mi madre hasta que llegaste tú, mucho menos besarme de la forma en que lo hiciste, nunca aspiré a tanto….tu eres demasiado para mí, no sé que hice para merecerte…**Decía Inuyasha mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kagome. Esta se volteó para verlo mejor y poso sus manos en su rostro, viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo…

**Inuyasha desde la primera vez que te vi atrapado en el Goshinboku, lo primero que pensé- **Admitía Kagome sonrojada- **fue que eras el chico mas apuesto que había visto….tu cara mostraba aquella tranquilidad, que no pude contener las ganas de verte mas cerca, trepé las raíces y lo primero que hice fue tocar tu rostro… - **InuYasha la veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y devoción- **era tan suave… es tan suave….-**decía mientras deslizaba su mano desde su sien hasta su mentón- **después me percaté de tus hermosas orejitas y no aguanté las ganas de tocarlas…jeje…es que se ven tan lindas….si hay algo que me encanta de ti son estas…-** y las tomó entre sus manos propinándoles una suave caricia haciendo que InuYasha cerrara sus ojos y se entregara a la caricia sin poder evitar ese ronroneo que empezaba a ser el sonido favorito proveniente del Hanyou. **Pero mas que eso Inuyasha, mas que toda le belleza física que posees, eres tu, tu alma, de la que me enamoré, de tu franqueza, de tus momentos de debilidad. De tu generosidad hacia las persona. Aunque sostenías que no necesitabas esos sentimientos humanos, fueron muchos de ellos los que te convirtieron en el hombre que amo.**

El Hanyou no sabía que decir era demasiadas emociones las que tenía en ese momento. A él nunca nadie le había hablado así, mucho menos alagarlo de la manera en que ella lo hacia, había dicho que era apuesto….él….un simple….Hanyou, se sentía apenado ante la mirada de profundo amor que Kagome le dedicaba…pero al mismo tiempo fascinado de que esa mujer le quisiera de esa manera…**Debes saber, que amo cada una de tus facetas, te amo en tus noches de luna nueva cuando me muestras tu lado mas sensible y vulnerable, te amo en los momentos en que adquieres tu lado Youkai y esa fortaleza y valentía que posees , te amo como mi Hanyou, amo cada parte de ti.**

**Oh Kagome…**Sin poder contenerse más InuYasha se acercó y la beso

tierna y pausadamente, Kagome fue consciente de las lágrimas de su Hanyou cuando sintió el líquido salino en sus labios.

**Inuyasha…estas bien? **Kagome se preocupó, pues al terminar el beso, InuYasha le dio la espalda. **Te molestó algo que dije?**

**Noooo Kagome… es solo que…no estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen así, estoy muy feliz eso es todo, demasiado feliz, y estas estúpidas lagrimas no dejan de salir!**

De inmediato Kagome se dio cuenta que más que nada se sentía avergonzado como siempre de mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Ella lo ayudaría, le enseñaría a mostrar cariño, amor y aceptarlos de vuelta.

**InuYasha…**La escucho llamarlo. Le encantaba la sensación que dejaba el tono que usaba ella para decir su nombre, tan cariñosamente. Sintió su mano en su hombro, incitándolo a que la encarara, sabía que ahora es cuando más debía ser fuerte y de mostrarse tal cual era frente a la mujer que amaba, pero era casi inevitable, no sentirse apenado por todo lo que había pasado, él ignoraba toda clase de cortejó o muestras de cariño de su época, por lo que se le hacía aun mas difícil entender las costumbres de la época de Kagome. Además acababa de brindarle el mejor de sus regalos al decirle todo lo que significaba para ella. Despacio se dio la vuelta y la encaró.

**Así me gusta, no tienes de que avergonzarte, ya te dije que amo estas facetas tuyas, te ves adorable así, me emociona saber que soy capaz de producir estas emociones en ti.** Limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras decía esto. Era tan suave su caricia que InuYasha cerró los ojos para disfrutarla, lo poco que duró, para abrirlos nuevamente y encontrarse con su sonrisa favorita.

**Kagome…yo…no se que decir, todo lo que está pasando aun no lo creo, me resulta tan increíble que no tengo palabras para expresarme, además de que no soy muy bueno en eso** admitía apenado. **Pero te amo…es lo único que se acerca solo un poco para expresarte como me siento…solo que te amo….mi Kagome….mi querida Kagome.**

**Y yo a ti mi querido InuYasha.**

Se quedaron asi buen tiempo, disfrutando del nuevo día, Inuyasha abrazando a su chica por detrás, ella apoyada en su pecho, él respirando su aroma, ella sintiendo su calor. Era una hermosa atmosfera que se vio interrumpida por el sonido de dos estómagos hambrientos. Ambos rieron y decidieron que era hora de desayunar, Kagome se encargo de hervir agua y preparar las cosa mientras InuYasha iba por un poco mas de leña, la pequeña ventisca se había marchado pero aun estaba bastante frió afuera de la cabaña.

Mientras Inuyasha iba de regreso a la cabaña pensaba:

_Ella me ha aceptado, a mi aun Hanyou tal y como soy, sin pedirme que cambie, solo yo. Ahora no debo defraudarla, ha hecho demasiado por mí, y yo no puedo mas que encomendar toda mi vida a hacerla feliz….todos y cada uno de lo días que me quedan por vivir…!espera!….Kagome tiene 18 años y yo 20 mas los 50 años que pase sellado 70 años y aun me quedan cientos por vivir, Kagome envejece diferente a mi….. TSK DEMONIOS como no pensé en eso antes! Debo ir a hablar con Totosai, debe haber una forma en la que ella pueda permanecer a mi lado los años que me quedan….si no es así….no importa…..siempre permaneceré a su lado y en cuanto deje este mundo yo la seguiré…_

InuYasha se dirigía preocupado hacia la cabaña, al llegar trato de disfrazarlo, pero Kagome lo notó de inmediato, sin embargo pensó que sería mejor averiguar que le preocupaba despues de que desayunaran tranquilos, ella ya se había puesto otro de sus conjuntos deportivos y un pequeño suéter.

**Me extrañaste … **pregunto una inocente Kagome haciendo un gracioso puchero colgada del cuello de su amado.

**Mucho…siempre lo hago…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vale, hasta ahora todo ha sido muy tierno, en el prox, capítulo las cosas empezaran a cambiar un poco. u.u tengan piedad que es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic con contenido un tanto subido de tono. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Cuiden de mi.! Muchas gracias por los Reviews (/*.*)/, son mi incentivo para seguir.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPITULO 4_

Desayunaron tranquilamente InuYasha aun estaba nervioso pero le era mas fácil llevarlo, saber que esa chica era su pareja, muy pronto su compañera ahora lo enorgullecía. Cuando terminaron, recogieron las cosas y se volvieron a su viaje, Kagome en su espalda abrazándolo e InuYasha disfrutando de su contacto

_No puedo creer que todo lo que pasó anoche, empecé con la meta de avanzar en esta relación y ahora, somos novios, InuYasha no pudo ser mas lindo y por fin pude disfrutar sus labios de nuevo. Pero… si me sorprende lo inocente que puede llegar a ser, es verdad que ha estado solo casi toda su vida, pero con un amigo como Miroku, pensé que el le hablaría sobre las relaciones de pareja, aunque parece ser que me equivoqué, supongo que será mas divertido aprender juntos. _Kagome iba pensando cuando InuYasha la interrumpió.

**Kagome…**ella podía notar el nerviosismo de su voz…**en tu época…etto…que hacen los novios…? **

**Oh! Bueno pues tienen citas…se regalan cosas…van al cine….a bailar hay mucho que hacer…Pero me supongo que aquí haremos cosas diferentes mmm… no podemos ir al cine porque aun no existe…pero esto es aun mejor…en mi época es raro ver viajar solos a una pareja tan joven.**

**De verdad…? Bueno las costumbres de mi raza son muy diferentes…a las de tu época o a la de los humanos….esta mañana cuando salí, estuve pensando que necesito ir a ver a Totosai….**

**Es cierto iba a preguntarte que tenías, te noté preocupado a tu regreso…no me gustaría que me ocultaras nada InuYasha…yo no lo haré y sabes que puedes contar conmigo ahora mas que nunca.**

**Lo sé pequeña…planeaba decírtelo no te escondería nada.**

Para Kagome no paso desapercibida la forma en que la llamo "pequeña" enrojeció al instante…InuYasha nunca le había hablado de esa forma, con tanto cariño…

**Pequeña…**

**Mph…no te gusta?...bueno es que cuando pienso en ti así te nombro…**

**Me encanta InuYasha es muy lindo…solo espero que tengas en mente que no soy tan chica he… solo me llevas dos años**

**De hecho te llevo muchos más, recuerda que tengo 70 años. Kagome…**asumió un tono mas serio, causando su preocupación. **Sobre lo que me tenía preocupado, bueno necesito hablar con Totosai porque quiero unirme a ti en todas las maneras posibles y deseo informarme sobre las costumbres de aquí y espero tu me enseñes las de tu época, pero mas que nada….**hizo una pausa

**Mas que nada que InuYasha….**

**Paremos un poco ya llevamos unas horas viajando y debes estar cansada de ir en la misma posición…ahora te explicare bien las cosas.**

**De acuerdo…**

Se sentaron en un pequeño campo de rosas al lado del camino…Inuyasha se puso tras ella y la recargo en su pecho.

**Como te iba diciendo más que nada deseo saber el ritual por el cual te convertirás en mi compañera, no sé realmente como se debe hacer ya que a la única persona que le podría preguntar es a Seshomaru y eso es algo imposible. Además tengo una duda ha cerca de lo que pasará con la edad….**Kagome lo interrumpió.

**Es ciertoooo! Tu puedes vivir cientos de años y yo soy una humana, mi vida es mas corta…que haremos…Inu…no quiero verme vieja a tu lado….ya no me querrás cuando envejezca, yo estaré llena de arrugas y tu parecerás un dios griego aun…! **

Kagome no pudo evitar llorar, ella no había pensado en eso…lo había dejado pasar…algo tan importante…ella no era igual de resistente que su Hanyou, si se casaban ella envejecería demasiado rápido…

InuYasha sabía que cuando se lo dijera algo así pasaría, ¡pero que pensaba esa chiquilla, que el la dejaría de amar porque envejeciera, si que estaba loca! La tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo viera a los ojos….

**Escúchame bien Kagome, jamás, jamás podría dejar de amarte. Si no encontramos solución yo viviré los mismos años que tu y cuando llegue la hora de dejarme… me iré contigo de acuerdo? No pretendo vivir más tiempo que tu, que te quede claro. No me interesa la vivir si no estas conmigo…**

**InuYasha…**lo llamo sorprendida, no pensaba que llegaría a tanto por ella. Morir juntos que hermoso y horrible se escuchaba eso. Que mas quisiera ella que vivir los mismos años que su amado pero…eso parecía casi imposible...y definitivamente no le permitiría al Hanyou hacer tal barbaridad, su vida era demasiado preciada.

**Pero que dices… no podría dejarte hacer eso…no te dejaría morir por mi causa…no podría descansar en paz si eso pasara. Que te entre en esas orejitas. Yo…no puedo permitir que vivaz al lado de una anciana… me tendrás cariño cuando eso pase pero no amor… ¿Por qué amarías a una anciana llena de arrugas? **

Kagome realmente se estaba deprimiendo, había olvidado algo tan importante y ahora todo su futuro le pasaba por delante y se esfumaba…ahora no podrían casarse…ella no lo condenaría a estar a su lado para dejarlo tan pronto, para InuYasha el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y para ella a velocidad luz.

Le dolía, odiaba ver a su pequeña sufriendo de esa manera, no debió haberle dicho nada, si esa sería su reacción, ¿Por qué hablaba de esa forma? Para el siempre seria la mujer mas hermosa en el universo sin importar los años que tuviera, pero ahora no podría convencerla, aun no sabían nada, todo eran suposiciones, lo mejor sería calmarse y ver si hay solución.

**Pequeña? No te preocupes por eso ahora, no te adelantes a los hechos. Al finalizar nuestras vacaciones iré a ver a Totosai, esperemos a ver que sucede, por ahora disfrutemos de este tiempo junto ne? No importa nada mas porque a fin de mes nos casaremos, eso no lo podrás evitar.**

Como podía ser tan hermoso, le hablaba con aquella seguridad y convicción, sus solas palabras le infundaban seguridad y esperanza, y esos ojos… como podía decirle no a esos ojos de cachorrito suplicante. Decidió que disfrutaría este tiempo a su lado como si no tuvieran preocupaciones, concentrándose en que muy pronto serían marido y mujer.

**Tienes razón InuYasha yo… lo siento es que solo de pensar que esto puede ser un sueño es doloroso. **Decía Kagome aun con la voz un poco entrecortada y mirando a los ojos a su Hanyou.

**Lo sé Kagome, pero no es un sueño, es la realidad, una hermosa realidad y estamos juntos y así permaneceremos siempre.**

Sus lagrimas empezaban a secarse_, aun cuando llora se ve hermosa…me preguntó si el aroma de esas gotas será igual que su sabor…_se le hacía agua la boca…InuYasha se había quedado viéndola muy serio de repente Kagome empezó a sentirse nerviosa el Hanyou lo notó rápidamente, ese tenue cambio en su olor…nerviosismo…que rápidamente le contagió. Aun tenía ese deseo de probar sus lagrimas pero… ¿_por qué su olor cambió tan de repente? Que hice? Si cedo a mi deseo estará bien,? ahhh tsk ya basta quiero hacerol!. _InuYasha se debatía entre que hacer, pero al parecer sus instinto era mas fuerte. Aún con el sonrojo que había aparecido hacia apenas unos segundos, se acercó al rostro de su novia y recogió una lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la azabache, paso su lengua casi desde el mentón hacia la fuente de ese liquido cristalino, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Kagome no se lo vio venir, un instante estaban hablando y al segundo, InuYasha lamia su mejilla como fiel perrito. Ese contacto había causado estragos en la muchacha, casi inmediatamente cuando la lengua del Hanyou recorrió la piel de su mejilla, su corazón dio un salto, dejó de respirar, y cuando logró tomar un poco de aire, se convirtió en jadeo al escuchar el sonido que hizo InuYasha….cuando su lengua limpió el último rastro de esa lagrima, este soltó un gemido, como un pesado gruñido…eso se había escuchado tremendamente sexy en los oídos de la joven del futuro. No pudo evitar sentir esa corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

El sabor de esas lágrimas…sí que era delicioso pensó en Hanyou, se separo de su pequeña, después de atreverse a hacer eso, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla. Acaricio ese hermoso rostro frente a el, podía sentir el calor que ella transmitía a través de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

**Kagome…puedo besarte? **_Porqué sentía tanta vergüenza si ya era su novia? Pero si no le gustaba que lo hiciera…el no sabía… ella tenía que guiarlo y si no lo hacia bien..?_

**Amor.**..**no tienes que pedirme permiso, puedes hacerlo cuando y cuantas veces lo desees recu..**pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Ya tenía los labios del Hanyou acariciando sus labios.

_Ella me ha llamado….Amor? no entiendo como la merezco. Pensaba un conmovido InuYasha (acto seguido la besó)_

Inuyasha definitivamente estaba aprendiendo rápido, el beso que le había dado prácticamente le debilitó las piernas, pero es que la besaba con aquel amor y devoción, que lograba transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sus frentes tocándose, sintiendo su respiración, sus miradas entrelazadas.

**Pequeña…?**

**Dime…**

**Como me llamaste? **Se podía distinguir la emoción de su voz.

**Mmm…no lo recuerdo…**decía coqueta Kagome

**Vamos…pequeña dilo…**

**El que…? amor….**Y medio segundo después sus labios eran rápidamente capturados por el objeto de su devoción.

Después de haber hablado sobre la preocupación de InuYasha reanudaron el camino. Por el tiempo que viajarían no se preocuparían por nada, solo disfrutarían. InuYasha había dicho que llegarían al anochecer a su destino y asi fue…Arribaron a una hermosa playa, que a los ojos de Kagome parecía una de esas playas vírgenes que se veían en las películas cuando la joven pareja encontraba estos paraísos escondidos por la naturaleza. Se respiraba la tranquilidad y se sentía igualmente por el sonido de las olas rompiendo a la orilla de la arena. Las aguas eran cristalinas, a pesar de que las estrellas ya cubrían el cielo, se podía ver claramente el fondo del mar. La playa era protegida por un enorme risco, si prestabas atención se podía ver la forma de luna que tenía la costa. Al llegar, Kagome se había quitado sus zapatos y ahora podía sentir la suavidad de la blanca arena entre sus dedos.

InuYasha la admiraba, al llegar no había dicho nada, se había quedado quieta admirando el paisaje, el Hanyou sabía que le había encantado por su rostro, ya que mostraba esa tranquilidad y paz que siempre veía cuando ellos podían disfrutar de las playas por las que pasaban en su viaje. Había descubierto que siempre que acampaban cerca de una Playa ella se escabullía en la noche y se bañaba en las aguas, recordaba la última vez que la había visto bañarse en el mar, bueno… no la había visto sino escuchado, debido a que esa vez no llevaba el traje que utilizaba para bañarse en el mar y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Esa vez ella se había empezado a quitarse la ropa e InuYasha no pudo hacer nada más que darle la privacidad que merecía. Se quedó a espaldas de una roca escuchando como nadaba, siempre vigilando que fuera seguro.

Ahora lo podían hacer juntos, se preguntaba si ella querría?

Kagome recordaba esas noches privilegiadas en las que gracias a que estaban cerca de una playa podía disfrutar de sus aguas nadando en las noches. Era una de las pocas veces que podía escaparse e InuYasha no se daba cuenta porque el aroma de la sal, lo distraía. Estaba en eso cuando lo escuchó llamarla.

**Kagome….**se acercó y la abrazo desde la espalda. ** Te gusta?**

**Que si me gusta?….es hermoso InuYasha, Gracias por traerme aquí. **

**Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, cuando era pequeño me gustaba venir aquí, mas adelante hay una cueva, ahí me quedaba muchas noches, casi siempre me tocaba ver a los delfines, es un gran espectáculo. Además aquí nadie podía verme asi que podía disfrutar del agua cuando sentía deseos de nadar, no podía hacerlo en el día porque la gente me sacaba, o me tiraba cosas con el fin de dañarme hace mucho había una aldea aquí cerca y venían a pescar a menudo por eso no podía salir durante el día, pero al caer la noche, aquí podía estar tranquilo y nadar con los delfines. Sentir un poco de tranquilidad.**

**Pero Inu…si te gusta tanto nadar, por que cuando pasábamos a una playa con nuestros amigos, no querías meterte con nosotros?**

**Bueno Kagome, yo no me siento cómodo mostrando mi cuerpo, siempre me he sentido diferente, siempre me han dicho que soy un anormal es por eso me incomoda. Fue un gran paso compartir las termas con Miroku, pero me di cuenta que somos parecidos, es decir no tengo demasiadas cosas diferentes a el…**

Ahora se podía dar cuenta lo fácil que le resultaba platicar de esas cosas con Kagome, la confianza que había adquirido con el solo hecho de saberla suya, le hacía sentir la necesidad de no esconderle nada. De contarle todo, todo acerca de él.

Kagome veía lo duro que había sido todo para InuYasha, tener que esconderse de la gente, defenderse cuando no les hacía nada, solo por una pequeña diferencia en su físico, como no podían notar lo increíblemente atractivo que era? solo por eso no debían de decirle anormal, por su belleza a caso? Porque de ahí en fuera a los ojos de Kagome si no fuera por las pequeñas orejitas sobre su cabeza sería un humano muy apuesto.

**InuYasha si eres muy diferente a Miroku…**cuando dijo esto pudo sentir la tensión en su abrazo… ¿cómo podía tomarse todo como cosas negativas?** No quiero decir que seas anormal InuYasha, a lo que me refería es a que tienes cosas diferentes…tu eres mejor que Miroku en muchas cosas, peleando, en condición, físicamente Miroku es lindo pero tu eres increíblemente apuesto. Y definitivamente tienes mejor cuerpo. **Esto último lo dijo un poco avergonzada.

**De verdad? Te parezco todo eso?**

**No me pareces Eso eres, eso y mucho mas! **Y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabía dar.

**Gracias Kagome, por estar conmigo, por quererme.**

**No tienes nada que agradecerme con saber que me amas es más que suficiente.**

**Lo hago, de verdad lo hago.**

**Lo sé InuYasha. **Y giro un poco su cabeza para depositar un casto beso en los labios del semidemonio, este lo tomo por sorpresa pero disfruto el contacto. Tenía que acostumbrarse a las espontaneas muestras de cariño que solo Kagome podía brindarle.

_Ella accederá si se lo pido? Una cosa es que yo sepa que le gusta nadar de noche y otra que llegue diciéndole que siempre la he espiado. Pero ahora me perdonara ne? No es tan malo, incluso cuando ella se desnudó yo…no la vi…a pesar de morirme de ganas de salir y mirar._

Kagome se dio la vuelta para estar de frente al Hanyou, paso sus brazos por la fuerte cintura, y claramente pudo notar lo fuerte que eran sus abdominales, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había hecho cargo de curar ese fuerte pecho. Él le había dicho que solo había permitido que ella le tocara, ella fue la primera mujer después de su madre a quien dejó tocarlo. Le dolía saber que Kikyo curaba al asqueroso de Onigumo y a él no se le acercaba. Con el paso del tiempo si Kagome no estaba o se enojaban permitía que la anciana kaede le curara o Miroku. Pero ella sabía que prefería que ella fuera quien lo hiciera. Lo notaba por la posición que asumía cada vez que era curado por alguien más. Siempre tenso y en guardia. En cambio cuando lo hacía ella, lo sentía relajarse y entregarse a más que atenciones a las caricias que ella le proporcionaba, nadie lo curaba con aquel cuidado y delicadeza con que lo hacía Kagome.

Lo vio frente a ella, un podo metido en sus pensamientos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el repentino sonrojo que apareció en su cara, y al parecer no se percataba que ella lo estaba viendo así que le preguntó:

**Ne InuYasha… que estas pensando? Tus mejillas se han sonrojado de repente.**

_Me he distraído, ahora….InuYasha solo dícelo…__**Yo..etto…etto estaba pensando, que tal vez te gustaría nadar un poco después de la cena, sería un buen ejercicio y dormirías mejor…**_

_Me ha leído el pensamiento, era justo lo que quería proponerle, pero…ha dicho si yo quiero…? Sola? _**Te refieres a que nademos juntos?**

_**Tu quieres que te acompañe? **__El entusiasmo se podía escuchar en su voz. Al final no se lo había propuesto él pero de igual forma se le había concedido su deseo._

_**Claro, no pensarás que te dejaría ahí solo, quiero que me acompañes, si tu quieres claro. **__Se pegó un poco mas a el y le miro con carita de niña buena, esos ojitos suplicantes._

_**No seas tramposa Kagome, sabes que cuando haces eso no puedo negarte nada…**_

**El que… **y volvía a poner esa carita.

**Tu ya sabes que. Está bien después de la cena nadaremos juntos. **Y le dio un ligero beso. Fue de impulso, por inercia, Kagome se sorprendió porque InuYasha empezaba a mostrarse más espontáneo. Y no se avergonzaba tanto por demostrar sus sentimientos.

**Yehai! Gracias….**Y se lanzó a sus brazos.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

Muchisimas Gracias por sus Reviews, cada vez que les leo me sacan una sonrisa. Me alegro mucho de que estén disfrutando de la historia. Hasta ahora he tenido el tiempo suficiente para inspirarme por lo que el fic está surgiendo bastante rápido, dentro de unas semanas estaré en exámenes finales, puede que entonces no actualice tan seguido pero una vez que pase, y las vacaciones hagan su aparición le dedicaré el tiempo merecido a la historia. Hablo del futuro porque es mi intención tener de esta historia para rato. Siempre que seguía los fics de InuYasha sentía que cuando llegaban al final, algo me faltaba, asi que quiero proporcionarles infinidad de momentos de esta pareja. Ya he empezado el próximo capítulo. Sigan Cuidando de mi, Muchisimas Gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia.

Taishoh.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Se fueron a la cueva que antes había mencionado InuYasha, era espaciosa y cálida, bastante cálida, Kagome agradecía haber traído ropa lo suficientemente variada, acababan de pasar una noche fría hacia poco y ahora al parecer sería bastante calientita. Dentro de la cueva se podía ver una especia de laguna más al fondo. Rodeada de piedras de una textura lisa, a su punto de vista, ese espació podría pasar por una decoración de algún hotel o Spa.

Parecía una casa dividida en compartimentos, InuYasha le dijo que ese era uno de los motivos por los que le gustaba aquel lugar, le mostró toda la cueva, y llegaron a un compartimento que parecería una recámara. Había unas enormes piedras que parecían camas, al parecer dormiría bien esta noche, si ponía su manta encima estaría mas acolchonada.

Después de conocer el lugar InuYasha se fue a pescar para la cena mientras Kagome se quedaba prendiendo el fuego y acondicionando su improvisada "cama" estaba en eso cuando vio en lo que podía ser la "cabecera de la cama" que había algo grabado, se acercó para ver mejor, y descubrió que era el nombre de InuYasha y las fechas en las que había habitado ahí, había muchas, se podía distinguir que las primeras se remontaban a su infancia cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a escribir, y había una evolución en las demás firmas. La más reciente, era de una excelente caligrafía, ella no sabía que InuYasha escribiera así, incluso en una material como la roca, los trazos eran precisos ¿Qué habría utilizado para grabarlo? antes se tenía la creencia y aun en su tiempo que un buen espadachín se basa en la caligrafía, asi que asumió que era bueno que tuviera tan preciosa letra si era excelente con colmillo de acero.

InuYasha regreso y Le ayudo a Kagome a limpiar el pescado y a ponerlo a cocinar. Estaban esperando a que estuvieran listos así que Kagome sació su curiosidad.

**Nee Inuyasha?**

**Mhp** él estaba perdido, aparentemente pensando mientras miraba el fuego, pero encuanto ella le hablo le dirigió toda su atención.

**Desde hace cuanto tiempo exactamente vienes aquí? **Tener la completa atención del Hanyou la ponía nerviosa pero alegré a la vez.

**Desde que era solo un crio, a veces escapaba de mi madre para venir aquí por que?**

**Bueno es que encontré tu nombre grabado en una pared.**

**Aaaa las viste. Las fechas. Si. registraba cada vez que venía.**

**Tienes una letra muy bonita InuYasha, si no lo hubiera visto ahora, probablemente no lo sabría hasta la boda cuando firmaras.**

**Firmar? Tengo que firmar algo para que seas mia?**

**Bueno aquí no. Pero en mi época sí, es un papel nada más, que dice que estamos casados bajo mis leyes.**

**Te dije que quería unirme a ti en todas las formas así que firmaré todo lo que quieras. **Y la hechizó con una de esas pocas sonrisas de auténtica felicidad que le podías sacar al Hanyou.

**Aww mi letra parece pobre al lado de la tuya, por qué es tan perfecta si nunca te veo escribir?**

**Bueno porqué de pequeño mi madre me hacía practicar mucho y de grande no dejé de hacerlo aun escribo pero nadie sabía hasta ahora.**

**Y sobre que escribes? **Kagome estaba impresionada, InuYasha tan intelectual.

**Bueno….**estaba un poco avergonzado de admitir eso frente Kagome, pero no podía haber secretos entre ellos.

**Si no quieres contarme está bien Inu. **Ella podía notar la incomodidad que sentía.

**No, si quiero contarte es solo que es vergonzoso…, eres a la única que le cuento mis cosas, y esto bueno….nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Pero ahora me siento bien de compartirlo contigo.**

**Gracias Inuyasha! **Y se acercó a su costado. Quedaron muy juntitos, ella recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

**Bueno escribo sobre…lo que pienso…lo que siento…las cosas que me han sucedido desde que llegaste y emprendimos el viaje…ese tipo de cosas. **Se sonrojó.

**Y sobre mí, has escrito sobre mí InuYasha? **Lo sintió tensarse, _tal vez el no lo haya hecho, es tu culpa tonta Kagome por preguntar.___debía admitir que se sintió triste, seguro en esos escritos estaba kikyo, ella fue importante en la vida de InuYasha y ella bueno, el no hacía mucho había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía hacía ella. ¿cómo esperaba que el la pusiera? **Sabes, mejor no me digas.**

**Por qué? **Había podido oler la tristeza de su aroma, ella pensaba que él no la tomaba en cuenta? O malinterpretó su reacción? Es que cuando estaba con ella, así, no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, si se tenso fue porque había recordado que ella, protagonizaba casi todos los escritos, inconscientemente siempre supo que estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla y se podían ver a través de lo que escribía, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía revisó todo lo que había escrito, y ahora se reprendía por no haberse dado cuenta que Kagome siempre había sido el centro de su mundo

**No es importante, son tus cosas y no es necesario que me digas de verda…**pero antes de terminar se vio interrumpida por el peliplateado.

**Tonta **y la atrajo en un abrazo.

**Hey por qué me llamas asi!**

**Kagome, kikyo fue importante en mi vida, en mi pasado, pero tu significas para mi muchísimo mas de lo que ella significo alguna vez, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Incluso cuando era tan idiota y no me daba cuenta lo mucho que te amaba mi subconsciente lo tenía bien claro…**

**A que te refieres?**

**Bueno…tu… protagonizas la mayoría si no es que todos mis escritos. **La cara de InuYasha parecía semáforo en rojo.

**Eso es cierto? Oww (**sonrojada**) y crees que podrías enseñármelos alguna vez….**

**Tal vez si te portas bien…**

**Ow pero yo siempre me porto bien. **Amaba cuando InuYasha bromeaba de esa forma.

Después de cenar, recogieron todo y Kagome preparó su improvisada cama para dormir después de nadar.

**InuYasha…me iré a poner mi traje de baño. Toma traje este para ti. Solo en caso de que pasáramos por una playa, siempre he querido que nadáramos juntos **Y le mostro un short playero de hombre, pero para los ojos del Hanyou solo era un pequeño trozo de tela.

**Quieres que me ponga esto solamente!**! Su cara no podía estar mas roja.

**Inu…**(puchero) **en mi** **época que los chicos usen esta tela es normal. Todos van así a la playa incluso con menos.**

**Queeee! Pero yo no soy de tu época. Esto no cubre nada Kagome! (Rojito)**

**InuYasha, solo estamos tu y yo nadie mas, de acuerdo, por favor, está bien. Anda si?**

**Mhp, de acuerdo. Tu te pondrás…ese traje que utilizas siempre también?**

**Amm no!**

**Como que no! Kagome no seré el único que ande con poca ropa! Porque yo si y tu no! **InuYasha no prestó atención sobre cómo había sonado eso. Así que Kagome se aprovecho para gastarle una bromita. Como le gustaba jugar con su Hanyou.

**Asi.**.**que…quieres verme con poca ropa!? Vaya no pensé que serías tan directo y te admiras de mi mou que malo.**

**No…espera..kagome…yo no…no..quise decir eso. ** Estaba que se moría de vergüenza.

**Lo sé tontito, anda ve a cambiarte que yo haré lo mismo. espérame en la playa.**

**Hai. **

**No te preocupes, no me burlaré por cómo te quedará eso jejeje.**

**Kagooooooomeeeeee!**

**Ya ya. Pero tu tampoco te vayas a burlar de mi! vete ya que quiero cambiarme.**

Inuyasha Salió un poco de la cueva y empezó a quitarse la ropa, se sentía avergonzado por mostrarse así frente Kagome, ella nunca lo había visto con tan poca ropa, pero bueno si contaba el incidente con Sota, tal vez, pero ella lo sacó Antes de que pudiera ver algo . Ahora estar cerca de ella sería difícil, cada vez que tenía contacto con alguna parte de su piel expuesta la placentera sensación que le producía era demasiado, no quería pensar con que saldría, su uniforme ciertamente no la cubría demasiado, pero cuando se ponía ese traje amarillo para la playa, todo pegado a su cuerpo y exponiendo como nunca sus piernas y trasero era demasiado para el, por eso se alejaba de las playas a las que iban, la deseaba demasiado y eso lo asustaba.

Kagome iba saliendo de la cueva, se había puesto un pareo en forma de vestido, así que InuYasha no la vería hasta que se fuera a meter al agua. Vio como InuYasha se había puesto el short, al parecer había calculado bien su taya, le quedaba perfecto. Aprovechando que el Hanyou estaba de espaldas a ella, se dio el tiempo de admirarlo.

Su espalda tan ancha, su piel, que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna. Su trasero, con esa ropa tan holgada que siempre llevaba le era difícil ver lo bien formado que estaba su Hanyou, no pensó que fuera tan grande, y sus piernas, era una nueva experiencia, Kagome jamás había visto las piernas de InuYasha.

_No puedo creer los pensamientos que estoy teniendo, pero es que se ve tan bien, que solo quiero tocarlo. Tiene incluso mejores piernas que Koga y eso que también se la pasa corriendo, pero las de InuYasha están mejor parezco una pervertida evaluándolo de esta manera. ¿Qué haría si supiera lo mucho que le deseo?_

Inuyasha sintió la presencia de Kagome, se dio la vuelta despacio, para que no le diera un ataque cuando la viera, pero la encontró mas cubierta que nunca con una tela, que llevaba colocada como vestido, no le desagrado en lo más mínimo lucía realmente bien, Estaba por hablarle pero se dio cuenta que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Se acercó lentamente. Fue el sonido de sus pasos lo que la alertó y buscó su mirada, solo para darse cuenta que estaba muy sonrojada. Por un momento se había olvidado de la poca ropa que él llevaba puesta, el calor en su cara se hizo presente.

**Kagome…estas muy linda…**

Sabía que estaba apenado por lo que lucía, pero a ella le encantaba verlo así, ahora probaría su reacción cuando ella estuviera en casi las mismas condiciones.

**Gracias Inu…a ti te sienta muy bien el traje de baño.**

**Tsk claro…me veo ridículo.**

**Claro que no te ves muuuuuy bien. **Inuyasha se sonrojó ante el comentario.

**Te parece si recorremos la orilla de la playa un poco, acabamos de cenar es saludable caminar un poco antes de nadar…** **que dices?**

**Claro…vamos.**

Había empezado a caminar demasiado rápido para su gusto, llevaban 10 min caminando y no había dicho una palabra además que guardaba su distancia. No iba a dejarlo salir con la suya, lo alcanzó rápidamente y lo tomó por la cintura pegándose a el, adecuando el paso que llevaba al ritmo de ella. Sintió claramente la corriente eléctrica que pasó a través de sus cuerpos cuando hicieron contacto, InuYasha se tensó, después soltó un suspiro y pasó su brazo por los hombros descubiertos de su amada.

_Tenía que ser…no puedo verla sin morirme de vergüenza! Me gustaría tomarla de la mano….pero eso implica tocarla y que este muy cerca y….nuestros cuerpo se toquen….y yo estoy medio desnudo….aaah que hagooo? _Su respuesta llegó bastante rápido Kagome había pasado uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y había podido notar que al abrazarlo había pasado muy lentamente su brazo para poder acariciarlo. Se estremeció, los suaves dedos de Kagome lo abrazaban y el se dejaba hacer. _Por qué demonios no puedo hacer nada, ella es la única que se atreve a hacer las cosas que yo quiero hacer también, debo dejar de avergonzarme, Baka! Kagome te dijo que te ama y que no le importa mas nada, y ella es de otra época…no está criada con estas costumbres a ella no le da miedo que la toques Idiota!___InuYasha se reprendía mentalmente.

**Qué sucede…por qué estas tan serio…**

**Mph? No es nada…solo pensaba pequeña…**

**Y que es lo que pasa por esa mentecita ne? **

**Etto…nada de importancia..**

**Ohhh ya veo…** y bajó su mirada entristecida

**Pequeña…mírame**___Idiota le dijiste que no le ocultarías nada es tu culpa. Ahora dicelo._ Tomó su cara y la hizo verlo. Inuyasha con la cara como del mismo tono rojizo que el símbolo de Japón se dispuso hacer el ridículo de nuevo. **Estaba pensando que soy un idiota…**

**Pero que dices no eres nada de eso InuYasha ¿por qué es qu….**

**Escucha estaba pensando que soy un idiota por ser tan vergonzoso y no atreverme a hacer las cosas que quiero contigo…como…besarte me reprimo mucho por pensar si es correcto o no? si es el momento o no?...por no abrazarte mientras caminamos como ahora, que tuviste que ser tu quien diera el primer paso….por no tomarte de la mano…por rehuir tu contacto porque me asustan las sensaciones que provocas en mi….**

**InuYasha…**decía enternecida Kagome, ahora estaba todo mas claro, su inocente Inuyasha.

**y es que sé que en tu época todo es tan diferente… eres mas libre que cualquiera de las mujeres de aquí, y piensas diferente, pero yo aun sigo con esas costumbres y siento que parezco un tonto por estar todo el tiempo avergonzado pero es que… se supone que uno se compromete y pues…se espera hasta el día de la boda para bueno besarse de la forma en que lo hicimos…y dar tantas muestras de afecto…y bueno aquí no hay eso de pasar tiempo como novios…Gomen ne pero no se comportarme como un novio no sé que puedo y no puedo hacer…**

Inuyasha había dado un gran paso, le confesó toda su preocupación a Kagome a pesar de estar apenadísimo y mantuvo su mirada. Kagome solo se había limitado a sonreírle todo el tiempo y a posar una de sus manos en su pecho….por un momento el Hanyou se trabo al sentir su mano ahí…pero siguió adelante. Kagome parecía muy divertida.

…**me alegro que me contaras lo que te preocupa….**Empezaron a caminar de nuevo ahora tomados de la mano. **Es normal que te sientas así yo incluso a veces me avergüenzo pero es algo que se nos quitará con el tiempo. Y perdón si te estoy exigiendo demasiado….no creí que te sintieras tan apenado con mis muestras de afecto….**

**Si me da pena….pero me gusta que seas asi… no dejaras de ser asi verdad….? **InuYasha entró en pánico ahora por su culpa Kagome no se mostraría tan cariñosa….

**Por supuesto que no Inu…Para mí es normal todo lo que hago cuando estoy contigo…en mi época, los novios se muestran abiertamente lo mucho que se aman….pueden estar abrazados o tomados de la mano tanto tiempo como les sea posible…se besan cientos de veces al día es normal…además Inu…**Lo hizo que la mirara directamente…ya que InuYasha estaba desviando la mirada sonrojado por lo que su chica decía…**puedes tocarme de acuerdo?...siento como si tuvieras miedo de hacerlo. O es que no quieres? **

**Claro que quiero ese es el problema, me asusta esta necesidad… (aw *.*)**

**Es normal InuYasha son cosas nuevas para ambos…yo deseo abrazarte y besarte todo el tiempo crees que no me asusta…? pero tengo menos fuerza de voluntad que tu para resistirme a ti…**

**Tu también te sientes asi?**

**Pues claro tontito…ahora…ya quedo claro…? Si todo sale bien…compartiremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos InuYasha…yo te pertenezco desde que me regalaste tu primer sonrisa así que no tengas miedo…soy tuya y tu eres mío.**

**Solo mía…**

Y se acercó para robarle un beso…esta vez….el tomo por completo el control…la asió de su estrecha cintura y pego todo su cuerpo al suyo…introdujo su lengua dentro de los labios de la azabache y jugó con ella, jamás se había atrevido a tanto pero descubría lo mucho que le estaba gustando. Kagome se entregaba completamente a su beso y respondía con la misma intensidad, había pasado sus brazos por debajo de los del Hanyou y ahora acariciaba su bien formada espalda, cuando hizo esto el Hanyou reprimió un gemido que fue callado en la boca de Kagome. Sentir a su chica acariciándolo, era demasiado…su piel reaccionaba al instante y se volvía mas sensible…las sensaciones eran duplicadas. El mantenía el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y lo acariciaba tiernamente. Kagome empezó a mover su cabeza, para probar diferentes ángulos….mmm esto le agrado bastante al Hanyou había descubierto como le gustaba besarla mas. Poco a poco se fueron separando, sus frentes quedaron en contacto y se dieron cuenta que el amor estaba pintado en ambos rostros, la mirada que compartían era intensa y de profundo amor.

**Ahora vamos a nadar quieres? de repente me dio calor…**

**Si, a mi también…**

**me ayudas a desatar el nudo del pareo, creo que lo apreté demasiado.**

Kagome se puso a espaldas de él y recorrió su pelo a un lado de su cuello para poder darle mas espació, al ver el cuello de Kagome una oleada de deseo le pegó de lleno al Hanyou, por un instante lo único que quería era probar su sangre…esto lo asusto un poco, pero logró tranquilizarse se acerco a ella y empezó a desatar el nudo…no iba a morderla pero su tentación era mucha asi que se inclino a ese pedazo de piel expuesta y paso su lengua por el. Kagome se estremeció ante esta acción…al parecer InuYasha estaba dejando atrás la vergüenza…y ahora ella era la nerviosa.

Cuando desató el nudo, el pareo cayo a los pies de la chica e InuYasha se quedo totalmente paralizado. Kagome al no escuchar nada se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente y se dio cuenta que InuYasha estaba como piedra y con la cara toda roja… tal vez ese bikini había hecho efecto en el Hanyou.

_Ka..go..me…está ella está tan...dios porque me hace esto…me hubiera podido controlar con ese traje que siempre utiliza pero esto….esto….es…Tsk a quien engaño es maravilloso._

Kagome lucía un bikini azul marino de dos piezas, InuYasha había visto la parte trasera del modelito y ahora babeaba por la parte de adelante que consistía en dos pequeños triángulos de tela que cubrían los ya muy crecidos senos de la azabache.

Kagome estaba complacida de la reacción. Vaya si le gustaba causarle eso a su InuYasha.

**Que sucede InuYasha…por qué no dices nada…no te gusta? **Lo dijo utilizando su tono meloso.

**Qu…q…que…si…no…** lo había dejado sin palabras ahora no podía hablar cuerdamente.

**No? aum yo pensé que era lindo…está bien traigo otro en la mochila iré a quitarme este el otro me cubre mas…**pero antes de que diera completamente la vuelta se vio envuelta entre los brazos del Hanyou quien oculto su rostro en su cuello, donde podía sentir lo caliente de su cara debido al sonrojo…también fue consciente que sus cuerpos estaban en pleno contacto piel con piel, la sensación era indescriptible InuYasha era muy cálido y suave. Podía sentir el corazón del Hanyou desbocado debido a que sus pechos estaban en contacto con el torso del chico.

**Tu no iras a cambiarte…me gusta este…**y descendió su mano acariciando la cintura de Kagome hasta su cadera donde posó su mano y tomo una de las tiritas al lado del bikini, haciéndole saber que reamente le gustaba.

**Mmmm…te gusta entonces?**

**Creo que te vez hermosa.**

**Gracias tu también luces bien con ese traje de baño…debo decir que siempre tuve curiosidad de ver tus piernas y déjame decirte que aparte de tus orejitas **Y acarició una sacándole un ronroneo al Hanyou** estas **decía mientras acariciaba las piernas del Hanyou con una de ella…**también son mis favoritas.**

InuYasha se rió nerviosamente la tomo en brazos y se adentró al mar. Nadaron y jugaron entre ellos, A los ojos de InuYasha su chica parecía toda una diosa de las aguas. La manera en que se movía dentro del agua…lo incitaba empezaba a sentirse extraño y su miembro empezaba a despertar…nada mas con ver el movimiento de los pecho de la chica cuando nadaba, trató de ignorar ese hecho y de no pegarse demasiado a ella para que lo notará. Tuvieron la oportunidad de nadar con delfines algo que ambos realmente disfrutaban. Inuyasha ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había besado a Kagome dentro del agua, pero a ella parecía gustarle y el se estaba desquitando pro reprimirse tanto tiempo.

Fue en uno de esos besos, que InuYasha se descuido y Kagome enredó sus piernas en la cintura del Hanyou para poder sostenerse mejor e InuYasha gimió y Kagome….lo sintió….Algo duro y bastante grande entre ellos…se sorprendió un poco y se vio reflejado en el beso que compartían fue entonces cuando InuYasha lo captó. Ella se había dado cuenta de su estado….Enojado consigo mismo la soltó y le dio la espalda, estaba más que avergonzado por no poder controlar a su cuerpo…como siempre traía su ropa holgada cuando la chica provocaba algo así, no se daba cuenta y el solo esperaba a que se le pasará pero ahora, con esta ropa no se escondía nada… ahora que le decía?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin aquí les hago entrega del capítulo Cinco, a pesar de que ya lo tenía listo hace días, no me había podido hacer tiempo para subirlo, tuve mucha tarea y apenas dormí esta semana, sin embargo no podía dejarlas esperando mucho más. Espero que les guste. Espero que les guste. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

**Inu…que sucede…**pero el no volteaba no tenía cara para hacerlo eso era muy, muy vergonzoso.

**Vamos Inu.. mírame…si es por…bueno tu sabes…no estoy molesta. **Inmediatamente se volteó.

**No lo estas?- **la mira realmente sorprendido

**Claro que no…lo estaría si no fuera capaz de provocarte eso?-**la expresión de nuestro Hanyou era épica.

**He? No entiendo…**

**Que lo que te pasa no tiene ninguna otra explicación que tu deseo hacia mí. Y eso está bien.**

**Lo está?**

**Sí, porque significa que te parezco linda.**

**Hermosa…**lo había dicho muy bajito…en un susurro pero ella alcanzo a oírle.

**Que dices?- **lo había escuchado peroquería que se lo repitiera.

**Que no me pareces linda sino hermosa…**y desvió su mirada apenado.

**Gracias,** y se acercó para besarlo lo iba a abrazar pero este se alejó, si se quedaba entrarían en contacto y su excitación no había bajado.

**Ohh…lo siento quieres que te deje solo….para….bueno…que te encargues de eso…**

**Que me encargue? - **Dios sí que la quería matar ahora como le explicaba?

**Me refiero a que cuando pasa eso…pues…tu haces algo para que se quite no?**

**No.**

**No? entonces que haces?**

**Yo etto… **Estar hablando de eso con Kagome era muy penoso.-** Espero a que se pase.**

**Inu… supongo que no es la primera vez que te pasa? **El Hanyou negó con su cabeza gacha.** Y Nunca hablaste con Miroku sobre como encargarte de…esa situación?**

**Etto…yo…recuerdo una vez…que me dijo como…pero **El levantó la mirada y ella vio su mirada de dolor. **yo no podría hacer eso Kagome, tengo garras recuerdas ?si me descuido pues…(**ouch)" **además es denigrante autoproducirme esa sensación… por ser …Eso solo haría que me sintiera mal…**

Kagome lo miraba enternecida, el no pensaba que fuera digno de sentir de esa manera solo por su condición de Hanyou, no podía creer que no viera lo mucho que era como persona, demasiado para cualquier mujer, incluso ella sentía que el era demasiado para ella. Pobrecillo eso debió costarle mucho. En su clase de educación sexual se enteró de que un hombre que no se masturbaba una erección involuntaria sufría porque al no ser liberado era doloroso. E Inuyasha nunca lo había hecho. Tal vez si ella…? Pero él se dejaría? eso era algo muy atrevido.

**Kagome salgamos ya debe ser muy tarde hay que ir a dormir.- **dijo tratando de olvidar el tem.

**Si claro vamos. **Había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Ambos se cambiaron con una atmosfera de nerviosismo por el tema que habían tratado. InuYasha aun no se creía que le hubiera hablado de "eso" a ella y lo hubiera platicado como algo normal. Sin duda Kagome sabía mucho por la época en la que vivía, en el sengoku sería inimaginable que un esposo hablara de estos temas con su mujer. Y ellos llevaban dos días como pareja y parecían desde el punto de vista de InuYasha casi esposos.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se veía Kagome en ese traje de baño, y eso empeoraba su problema. Su miembro había crecido y ahora dolía. Pero gracias a que traía su Hakama lo podía dejar un poco más flojo y no se notaría tanto.

Llegó a la parte que hacía las veces de habitación y encontró a Kagome con la fina pijama que había usado en la cabaña, eso dificultaba las cosas, se veía endemoniadamente bien, traía la parte de arriba de su ahori en las manos, Kagome ya estaba arriba de la cama y le invitaba a ir con ella. Se acerco, se iba a poner el ahori blanco cuando Kagome lo detuvo.

**Va a hacer calor, porque no duermes solo con la Hakama puesta…**InuYasha enrojeció.

**No te molesta…**

**No además…**admitió sonrojada

Casi como robot se situó a su lado, se puso un poco de lado para que ella no notará su excitación que cada vez se hacía mas dolorosa. Ella se recostó en su muy bien marcado pecho, InuYasha cuido mucho de que "esa" parte no estuviera en contacto con ella.

**Buenas noches Inuyasha, Gracias por traerme y compartir este hermoso lugar conmigo. Te amo. **Y le dio un dulce beso que fue rápidamente correspondido por el Hanyou y el cual hizo que sintiera un tirón en su parte baja.

Kagome no tardo en entrar en un estado somnoliento. Más no estaba completamente dormida. Mientras InuYasha trataba de no concentrarse en la palpitante excitación… estar en contacto con Kagome de esa forma no ayudaba. Por fin Kagome se durmió. Pasó una hora e InuYasha ya no sabía que mas hacer…había ido a meterse al agua de nueva cuenta con tal de bajar su "problema" pero no podía, nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo asi. Frustrado regreso al lado de Kagome y se sentó diciendo maldiciones.

Kagome quiso abrazar a InuYasha y se dio cuenta que no lo tenía al lado, se despertó lentamente y lo encontró de espaldas a ella, maldiciendo.

**Inu…que sucede….no puedes dormir? **Vio como rápidamente se ponía rígido.

**Es que…**y se dio vuelta para encararla, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que ella se diera cuenta de su "problema".

**Pero…cómo es posible…ya pasó mucho tiempo. **InuYasha se encontraba de lo más apenado por esa situación. Kagome podía ver la cara de dolor del Hanyou.

**Es doloroso?**

**Mjhh **asintió, se sorprendió que ella supiera eso. **Como lo sabes?**

**Gracias a la época en la que vivo se muchas cosas InuYasha y creo tener una idea de cómo ayudarte…me dejaras ayudarte?**

**Kagome…**Hubiera preferido hacerse cargo de eso el solo, pero ya había agotado sus ideas y estaba desesperado. Decidió rendirse..**Que debo hacer?**

**Bueno tu solo quedarte quieto yo hare la mayor parte. **InuYasha claramente no captaba y estaba confundido.

**Ahora ven Siéntate delante de mí, dándome la espalda** el Hanyou obedeció **Esta bien si te recargas en mi. **Así lo hizo, de esa forma podía oler el exquisito aroma de su cabello. **Am… ahora, desata tu Hakama.**

**Naniiiiiiiiiiii! **La cara del Hanyou era de pura incredulidad.

**Sé que es vergonzoso, prometo no mirar….es necesario. no dejaré que estés sufriendo de acuerdo?, somos gente adulta y pronto serás mi esposo asi que debo ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que necesites y en este caso necesitas mucho mi ayuda. Así que…te desatarás ese nudo o lo haré yo…**

**Mph De acuerdo…**A veces olvidaba lo terca que Kagome podía ser, pero ahora le sumaba su atrevimiento.** pero que harás?**

**Ya lo veras….te sentirás mejor. **_–No puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esto..-_Pensaba Kagome.

**No miraras de acuerdo? **InuYasha estaba realmente nervioso

**No, no lo haré…-**Si lo hacia seguro no podría ayudarlo por la pena.

Inuyasha con suma vergüenza desato su Hakama con manos temblorosas

**Listo…**

**Ahora bájala hasta tus rodillas….**

**Queeee!- **Esta mujer lo volvería loco.

**Hazme caso InuYasha…**

**Hai hai.** Hizo lo que le pedía. Kagome por la posición en la que se encontraban solo era capaz de ver las rodillas flexionadas del Hanyou.

**Ahora...te ayudaré y no quiero que huyas. Confía en mí.**

**Hai.**

InuYasha sintió las suaves manos de Kagome pasar por su cintura en una dirección muy peligrosa…no podía evitar hacer esos ronroneos que a ella le mataban por lo bien que esa caricia se sentía, sus manos siguieron el recorrido e InuYasha pegó un saltito cuando Kagome empezó a jugar con los plateados vellos que antecedían a su GRAN problema….empezaba a agitarse y eso a Kagome le gustaba….escuchar la pesada respiración de su amado tan cerca. InuYasha estaba tembloroso ante su contacto, después de acariciar la ingle del Hanyou se dispuso a acabar con el sufrimiento de su amado, ya tendría ocasión de hacerlo sufrir ella misma, ahora se veía claramente que a pesar de disfrutarlo su InuYasha sufría. Tomó cuidadosamente su miembro….InuYasha se restregó en ella, lo que hizo que Kagome se pegará mas al Hanyou. Se sorprendió por el tamaño del semidemonio era sin duda Grande pero estaba preparada para ello, había imaginado que su Hanyou no sería como un hombre promedio. Empezó recorriendo toda su longitud con los dedos, InuYasha se retorcía y le regalaba esos hermoso gemidos, poco a poco ella se estaba empezando a sentir extraña, deseosa y no quería eso…era capaz de dejarse llevar y lo que más quería era entregarse a ese hombre que estaba entre sus brazos la noche de su boda. Se tranquilizó y siguió con su tarea, InuYasha había empezado a mover sus caderas contra las manos de la azabache, el contacto le era insuficiente, asi que aumentó el ritmo, tomó la base de su miembro con una mano y con la otra aceleró el ritmo de la caricia. Poco después sintió como el cuerpo de Hanyou se tensaba y explotó. Un fuerte gruñido salió del Hanyou y Kagome fue capaz de sentir la caliente semilla que derramaba InuYasha sobre sus manos.

_Que es lo que hará? No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, exponiéndome ante ella de esta manera…_pensaba mientras deslizaba su Hakama hasta sus rodillas entonces lo sintió. _Queeee! Me está acariciando? Eso mmh…no ayuda…mucho…ahora esta mas duro. Espera ha! Ha! No puede…está tocando…mi…mi…demonios se siente tan bien…. _Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos del Hanyou mientras su pequeña lo "atendía"

Inuyasha había estado casi apunto del desmayo…jamás había sentido algo tan poderoso. Kagome se tranquilizó al sentir que su excitación ya no empezaba a notarse. Mantenía a InuYasha recargado en ella, ahora podía sentirlo en absoluta relajación, con la respiración un poco entrecortada. De repente se tensó.

**Que sucede ?**

**Kagome…yo lo siento…**decía muy apenado, la azabache no podía ver su rostro claramente pero podía adivinar que estaba sonrojado…

**Por qué? No has hecho nada malo…**

**Claro que sí... yo…no pude manejar esto y tu tuviste que hacer algo tan desagradable…perdóname…**El Hanyou estaba muy avergonzado.

**Desagradable? Yo…perdóname tu a mí, no pensé que te resultará de esa manera…yo solo quería ayudar…debió ser incomodo que te hiciera algo así…lo siento yo no….**Fue Interrumpida por el Hanyou

**Noooo! no me refería a que resulto desagradable para mí, al contrario nunca me había sentido mejor en la vida **al decir esto no pudo ocultar la pena que le suponía decir aquello..**yo lo decía por ti…porque tuviste que hacer algo que para ti fue desagradable y yo…te ensucie…**

**Pero que dices InuYasha? Si lo hice fue porque te amo y no me gusta verte sufrir de cualquier manera…esto si bien es cierto que es costumbre que el hombre lo haga solo bueno…me gustó ser yo quien lo hiciera…**

**Lo dices en serio? Tu..no te resultó desagradable? No estas enojada?**

**Claro que no! porque habría de estar enojada?**

**Yo….**Inuyasha no podía estar más rojo…**yo..m..me…me…derr..mederrameenti! **lo dijo tan rápido que Kagome no pudo entenderle nada!

**Que dijiste?** **no te entendí !**

**Tsk…Kuso…que me derrame en ti! **Kagome enrojeció..

**Ah…te referías a eso….etto…es normal InuYasha antes de empezar ya sabía que sucedería.**

**Nani? Tu sabías que "eso " saldría de mi? **Kagome se sonrojó

**Inuyasha tu nunca?….no… no sabías que "eso" podía salir de ti?**

**Yo..bueno algunas veces despertaba húmedo debido a esto…(**refiriéndose a su esencia**)- pero nunca había estado consciente mientras pasaba…**

De repente sintió como el Hanyou tomaba su mano… y la ponía justo frente a su cara…Kagome estaba muy apenada…toda su esencia se encontraba derramada en ella.

**Que es estoo? **Se preguntaba el Hanyou…**nunca lo había visto… así…-**la acerco un poco más hasta su nariz. Kagome no podía hacer nada…estaba absorta viendo lo que hacia. Despues de olfatearla…**mph… huele a mi…pero más concentrado, es bastante fuerte.**

**Bien yo…será mejor que vayas a asearte yo hare lo mismo…**solo hacía tiempo para distraerlo y que no le preguntará más sobre "eso"

**Mph etto..si iré a lavarme **se levanto un sonrojado InuYasha rumbo a la salida.

_Pero que fue lo de hace un momento? Jamás había experimentado algo así…ni siquiera sabía que una sensación así existiera en el mundo…y meno que yo…un simple Hanyou pudiera sentirla. Kagome ella…hizo posible que me sintiera de esa manera…y yo le debo tanto….hace demasiado por mí…¡CASI ME VIO! Mi…mi...tsk aún no hemos hecho el ritual y parece que ya fuera mi hembra. Hacer algo asi… …¡PERO QUE COSAS LE ENSEÑAN EN SU EPOCA! No es algo que una mujer de esta era deba de conocer….o si? Será mejor que regresé ya estoy limpio y …"mi problema." se ha bajado._

Al entrar de nuevo a la cueva se encontró con la imagen de una Kagome bastante pensativa, lucía hermosa como siempre…había pensado. Kagome sintió la presencia de su Hanyou…bien ahora tendrían la "charla".

**Inuyasha ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí a mi lado? **Permanecía en ella el estupor de hace unos momentos. Inuyasha tomo su lugar a su lado, un tanto incómodo también.

**Sobre lo de antes….creo que lo mejor sería que te explicará algunas cosas, que al parecer ignoras…**el Hanyou la escuchaba con suma atención. Estaba más que curioso. Nerviosa y muy apenado de tener que enterarse de "esas" cosas por boca de su novia.

**Veras InuYasha, eso que salió de ti lo recuerdas? **El Hanyou asintió sonrojado. **Bueno eso sucede cada vez que tienes un orgasmo..**

**Un or…que?**

**Un orgasmo…mmm…es eso que sentiste antes de que ese líquido saliera de ti. Lo recuerdas? Cuando te sentiste muy bien?**

**Aaaaaaahh….eso sí, etto…nunca había sentido eso. ¿Tu has sentido eso kagome?- **preguntó un inocente Hanyou

**Queee! No yo…no – **dijo una mentirosa Kagome, ya que Inuyasha si bien en sueños, había sido el responsable de ellos.

**Y te pasaría lo mismo que a mí?**

**No…es diferente…**

**Como diferente?**

**Aaahmm bueno mira, después lo sabrás de acuerdo, por ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir quedan una horas para el amanecer aun.**

**Pero aun tengo preguntas?**

**Porque no le preguntas a Totosai cuando le veas, esta debería ser una charla de hombre a hombre…**

**Está bien…vayamos a dormir.**

Ambos se recostaron, el Hanyou aun con sus dudas, pero mucho más tranquilo ya que se sentía liberado, debido a la ayuda de su Kagome. Dudo un poco pero, viendo la confianza que compartieron momentos antes, decidió que podría permitírselo, asi que, alargo su brazo y con sumo cuidado puso su mano en el vientre de la azabache y la atrajo hacía su pecho, ella se sorprendió pero acepto gustosa la muestra de afecto, acurrucándose más en él. La tenía tan cerca, que su exquisito aroma le inundaba la nariz, suspiro contra su pelo, esto, causo un placentero estremecimiento en la sacerdotisa. Él lo sintió y sonrió arrogantemente, le gustaba el saber que no solo ella, él también podía causar estragos en ese cuerpo que mantenía atrapado. Así se rindió al sueño.

La primera en despertar fue Kagome, se alertó un poco al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándole, pero cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y eso no pudo más que sacarle una enorme sonrisa, Le extrañaba que el Hanyou no se hubiera despertado aun, ya que siempre era él, quien la despertaba, pero no se quejó, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verlo dormido, totalmente relajado. Así pudo verlo mejor, se veía total e irremediablemente perfecto. Su mirada fue directa a sus labios, desde aquel primer beso, era adicta a ellos, no lo soportó más y se inclino posando un dulce beso en ellos.

Inuyasha sintió algo tibio contra sus labios, se tensó un poco, pero entonces recordó de quién era ese sabor…SU Kagome lo estaba besando. Sin abrir lo ojos, correspondió entregadamente al beso.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos con las sonrisas más grandes que nunca…

**Si esta es la manera en que me despertarás todos los días, prometo no levantarme antes que tu nunca más….**le dijo con infinita ternura

**Etto…** **es que no podía soportarlo, y no me resulta ningún problema, despertarte así cada mañana, será un placer…**respondió una sonrojada Kagome.

**Mas te vale cumplir tú promesa…**

**Hai -** y le depositó otro beso.

**.**

Tuvieron un desayuno tranquillo y partieron rumbo a su segundo destino. Kagome viajaba en la espalda de InuYasha, acababan de entrar a un hermoso bosque…

**Ne…ne.. InuYasha? **Decía una curiosa Kagome, haciendo una ligera presión en los hombros del Hanyou para llamar su atención, lo cual no necesitaba ya que el semidemonio estaba pendiente al 100 % de sus movimientos.

**Mph?** Monosilabo este, aparentando sorpresa…¬¬

**Etto…adonde iremos esta vez…aun no me lo has dicho, y estoy muy curiosa.**

**Es una sorpresa, pequeña, si te lo digo entonces ya no lo será…**

**Mooou… no es justo. **Y adoptaba su actitud de niña consentida, haciendo puchero, ante algo que le es negado. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, acerca de cómo sacarle la información a su amado. Se acerco lentamente a la pequeña oreja del Hanyou y suspiro quedamente…Inuyasha casi pierde el equilibrio al sentir el cálido aliento de la muchacha en su sensible oreja, se recobro rápidamente, pero la astuta Kagome se dio cuenta perfectamente de que su plan podría funcionar.

Usando la voz más tierna que encontró, le dijo:

**Ne.. Inuyasha? No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? **Había dicho esto, rozando sus labios apenas con la suave textura de las orejas del Hanyou. Inmediatamente paró en seco, esto la sorprendió, la bajo de su espalda, la tomó de su pequeña cintura y la acorralo contra un árbol. Kagome estaba más que sorprendida con la repentina actitud de su Hanyou. Podía sentir su aliento chocar en su cara, empezaba a hacer estragos en ella, ahora solo quería besarlo, y pensó que él lo haría ya que se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, sus narices se rozaban y entonces lo dijo…

**Kagome…**. Lo había dicho con una voz tan ronca y profunda, que Kagome sintió sus piernas flaquear.** Te he dicho lo que causas al hacer eso verdad?**

**Hacer que? **Preguntó la azabache fingiendo demencia, pero sabía exactamente a que se refería, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle…Su nerviosismo aumentó.

**Mmmm…mis orejas…**decía mientras se dirigía hacia las de ella….**sabes que son muy sensibles...pero lo son al extremo contigo…si sigues así…**continuaba mientras tomaba una de las orejas de la muchacha entre sus labios…**no podre concéntrame en el camino, y nos accidentaremos….**

Pero Kagome apenas había escuchado lo que su pareja le decía, estaba absorta en las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Sentir las vibraciones de la voz del semidemonio contra su piel, era demasiado…pero cuando él tomo su lóbulo, creyó que si lo que ella le hacía, le hacía sentir la mitad de las sensaciones que él producía con esa acción en su débil cuerpo, lo pensaría mejor antes de volver a tentarlo. Inuyasha se aparto de su cuello, y le miro de frente.

**Entonces ahora me entiendes? **Preguntó.

**He?**..**ha? **Inuyasha soltó una risa divertida…

**¿Qué sucede**? **Que me estabas diciendo…. ¿?**

**Que te ha afectado lo que acabo de hacerte he! **Decía mientras mostraba su torcida sonrisa de suficiencia.

Kagome completamente sonrojada **lo siento… es que me has tomado desprevenida…**

**Justo como tu hiciste conmigo….bien, eso que sentiste, lo siento multiplicado …solo con que suspires cerca de mis orejas. Puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras…**mientras la abrazaba…**pero no si estoy corriendo, porque podría perder el equilibrio como estuve a punto de hacerlo hace unos momentos.**

**Gomen ne InuYasha…es solo que quería que revelaras donde me llevas.**

Reanudaron el viaje, esta vez el destino fue la casa que InuYasha ocupó con su madre en la niñez, se encontraba en medio de un bosque al cual nunca había ido, era hermoso, estaba cerca de un rio, Kagome ignoraba completamente que aún existiera ese lugar, ya que tenía entendido que había sido destruido, pero la casa frente a ella, parecía en muy buen estado.

**Inuyasha no pensé que este lugar aun existiera, si no mal recuerdo habías dicho que había sido destruido.**

**Si…bueno. El lugar que destruyeron fue mi hogar durante casi toda mi niñez, esta casa padre se la dejo a mi madre además de la anterior, era un secreto, madre pasó sus últimos días aquí. Por eso nunca regresé me sentía muy solo, preferí vagar por el mundo.**

**Pero…si tu no estabas aquí, como es que se encuentra en tan buen estado.**

Ambos se encontraban unos metros alejados de la casa o más bien mansión.

**Ahora lo veras…**dijo esto mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacia la casa.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Kagome logró percibir el campo de energía.

**Cómo es que no lo percibí antes? **Se encontraba muy confundida, normalmente podía percibir los campos de energía a kilómetros. Volteó con verdadera cara de incógnita lo que causo gracia a InuYasha.

**Jajaja Lo que sucede es que solo mi madre y yo podíamos sentir el campo debido a que fue creado por mi padre, y al compartir su sangre éramos los únicos capaces de adentrarnos. Digamos que se congela el tiempo un vez que sales, así que supongo que las cosas estarán como la última vez que las vi.**

**Vaya!...esperá…como es que tu madre compartía la sangre de tu padre?**

**Esa es una de las cosas que deseo preguntarle a Totosai, cuando era pequeño madre mencionó algo al respecto pero no lo recuerdo. Ahora… ¿Quieres entrar?**

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron, el saber que vería la casa donde InuYasha paso su infancia era un deseo que jamás pensó se cumpliría.

**Claro que sí, estoy ansiosa!**

**Vamos entonces…**Y se dirijieron a la entrada.

Al pasar por el campo una sensación de calidez los envolvió, es como si estuvieran en otro tiempo. La mansión era de dos pisos muy altos, la entrada era enorme, InuYasha puso su mano en ella, y cerró los ojos, a Kagome le pareció que estaba recordando la última vez que había estado allí. Tras un momento abrió la puerta y Kagome se quedo sin aliento.

La decoración era muy femenina, algo entendible ya que InuYasha y su madre vivían solos, y ella debido decorarlo como quiso, InuYasha no pudo opinar mucho ya que era muy pequeño. El airé no olía para nada a viejo o encerrado, al contrario se respiraba un olor a flores frescas, era un atmosfera muy hogareña, Kagome trató de imaginar lo feliz que debió de sentirse InuYasha mientras tenía a su madre en una casa así. Al voltear al verlo se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión de nostalgia en si rostro una sonrisa un poco triste.

Se acercó y lo abrazó, InuYasha correspondió gustoso al abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

**Nee InuYasha te sientes bien? **Le dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

**Estoy bien pequeña, es solo que recordé aquellos días en los que la tenía a ella.** Kagome sabía que se refería a su madre.

**Me hubiera gustado conocerla…**

**Te habría gustado, era…ahora que lo recuerdo mi madre era igual de cariñosa que tu madre. Cuando estoy en tu época a veces siento nostalgia por las miradas que tu madre te dedica o las atenciones que tiene conmigo.**

**Mi madre te ama InuYasha, supongo que sabía que terminaríamos juntos, cuando se enteré que quieres casarte conmigo sin duda brincará de emoción**

**Eso espero…**le dijo con unas sonrisa que casi la derrite. Sin esperárselo se inclinó y la beso dulcemente.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco por el giro de la conversación, ahora tenía a InuYasha besándola suave, tiernamente, se separó de sus labios solo cuando el aire faltó, le tomo el rostro con las dos manos, y la miro con esos ojos que reflejaban amor puro. Kagome casi se derrite ante la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo al punto que hizo que un sonrojó bañara su rostro, InuYasha parecía complacido con su reacción. Se inclinó una vez más hacia ella solo que esta vez se dirigió a su oído y de la manera más amorosa le dijo:

-**Adoro cuando eres tú la que se sonroja, te ves hermosa. Mira bien esta casa, porque una vez que seas mi compañera este será tu hogar, el mío y el de tooodos nuestros cachorros.** Kagome no sabía que decir, era su imaginación o InuYasha acababa de decir que quería muchos hijos?

- **Inuyasha…tu…de verdad has pensado en nuestra familia? **Kagome estaba conmovida ante la idea de que InuYasha haya imaginado un futuro al lado de ella pero sobre todo el deseo de ser padre. **Te entusiasma ser papá?**

Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco por su confesión pero era algo que no podía negar, añoraba a una familia. La tomó fuertemente de la cintura y viéndola directamente a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y con la voz más hermosa que Kagome le hubiera escuchado le dijo.

**Desde hace mucho tiempo Kagome, que deseo formar una familia a tu lado, es lo que más deseo, tener esa familia completa que yo nunca tuve, quiero muchos cachorros, seremos toda una manada, incluso me he pensado unos nombres ya, es algo con lo que fantaseo constantemente, con la imagen de ti cargando a mi hijo en tu interior.(**_después de que averigüe como se supone que debes quedar embarazada, definitivamente debo ver a Totosai_.**)**

**De verdad piensas en eso InuYasha? **Kagome estaba más que conmovida, definitivamente no podían quedarle dudas de que ese Hanyou frente a ella le amaba. Se le salieron las lágrimas de felicidad.

Al ver eso InuYasha se alarmó, pensó que la idea tal vez no era del agrado de Kagome, después de todo no le preguntó si ella deseaba tener hijos con él tanto como el lo deseaba, ahora se sentía un estúpido por no pedir su opinión.

**Kagome…no llores pequeña, yo perdón por no preguntarte, yo sé que en tu época las mujeres no tiene hijos tan pronto me deje llevar por mi emoción, yo puedo esperar, tendremos los hijos que tu quieras, cuando tu estés lista…lo siento no llores …**

Kagome no lo había podido interrumpir porque se estaba tranquilizando…

**Lo siento …no es lo que tu piensas… es solo que me emocioné yo también, no pensé que desearas tanto esto. Escúchame, estoy preparada para formar una familia contigo desde el día en que te conocí, mis lagrimas son de felicidad, porque mis deseos son iguales a los tuyos, quiero una gran familia, y no puedo esperar a ser madre, sin duda serás un gran padre. No puedo estar más feliz de que pienses así.**

_Por un momento pensé que me diría que no le entusiasmaba tener a mis cachorros. Tiene un corazón demasiado puro, ¿cómo se me ocurrió siquiera pensar que no querría ser madre? Está hecha para ello, no puedo esperar a verla rodeada de pequeños demonios je. ¿Estará mal que piense tan a futuro?, tsk… pero es lo que más ansío. Definitivamente encontraré la forma de tenerla a mi lado para siempre. Tiene que haber una forma de que viva tanto como yo, o que yo envejezca a su mismo tiempo. No puede dejarme._

Kagome vio la cara de felicidad de InuYasha una vez que le dijo que ella estaba igualmente feliz de formar una familia sin embargo…

**Inu…estas bien? Tu cara ha pasado de felicidad a preocupación en un instante. ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza? – **pregunto una preocupada Kagome.

**No es nada… solo estoy ansioso por hablar con Totosai, tengo tantas preguntas. Eso es todo-**eso tranquilizó un poco a Kagome pero no completamente- ** claro que estoy feliz…cuando tu estas aquí… como no lo estaría?**

Kagome se acurrucó en su pecho…InuYasha era tan cariñoso, que hacia que lo amará más…**Te amo…No importa que pasé… **

**Siempre te amaré – **dijeron al unísono.

Se miraron a los ojos divertidos por la sorpresa que les produjo terminar al mismo tiempo. Su lazo cada vez se hacia más fuerte.

Inuyasha le terminó de mostrar los lugares de la casa, y así llegaron al jardín, InuYasha se sentó y atrajo a Kagome consigo.

**Estaba pensando, que…tal vez deberíamos de pasar un tiempo aquí… ¿No te gustaría?- **A su acompañante no le pareció una mala idea.

**Creo que sería maravilloso pasar unos días juntos en…nuestra futura casa**- dijo sonrojada. Se sentía entre extraña y feliz al nombrarla como suya.

**Entonces que tal si te tomas un baño mientras busco la cena? **

**Claro pero…etto…donde está el baño?**

**Ven te lo mostraré.**

La condujo hacia uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, a unos metros de donde se encontraban, pararon frente a un cuarto de dos puertas, muy parecidas a las de los balnearios, al entrar se encontró con una gran tina de madera y utensilios de aseo, una pequeña bandeja, trapos etc. Era muy espacioso, seguro ella e Inuyasha no tendrían problemas a la hora de bañarse -pensó- _Cielos santo Kagome compórtate, pero que estas pensando…hentai. – _A Kagome le pareció que por su sencillez y terminado era un baño bastante moderno a cualquiera que hubiera visto en esa época. InuYasha se alegró al ver su reacción de aprobación, sabía que el baño era lo más parecido que tenía esa casa con la época de Kagome. Había otra puerta dentro del cuarto, InuYasha la abrió y Kagome se maravilló al instante.

Eran unas termas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera unas termas? Bueno se habían encontrado con tantas cosas en su viaje que no debería de sorprenderle.

**Espero que te agrade…- ** le dijo su Hanyou, bastante consciente de que su expresión era muy aprobatoria.

**Que si me agrada…InuYasha es perfecto…tener una termas en tu propia casa.!**

**Sabía que te gustaría…bueno ahora saldré a por la cena. Tu relájate…te dejaré con que secarte y ropa afuera de la puerta. **InuYasha salía cuando sintió un brazo deteniéndole.

**Mhp?- **Al voltear se topo con la dulce mirada de Kagome, esa que solo le regalaba a él. Se acercó despacio y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

**No te tardes mucho ne?**

**No lo haré…- **y se hizo de sus labios, sacándole profundo suspiro a Kagome cuando se separaron .- **Me voy…- **salió un sonrojado InuYasha.

Una vez, que InuYasha se fue, Kagome se dedicó a relajarse, decidió que esta vez no entraría a las termas, le apetecía sentirse más fresca. Se lavo y utilizó los aceites aromáticos característicos de esa época, eran una de sus cosas favoritas, ya que cuando el grupo tenía la oportunidad de quedarse en una casa, podían disfrutar de un baño y fue asi que sango le enseño a usar los aceites, lo mejor de esto es que el olor perduraba muchísimo más que cualquier jabón o Shampoo de su época.

_Es increíble, que esto esté pasando, estoy en su casa, en nuestra casa, je debo acostumbrarme a ese nombre, me pregunto como le estará yendo a sango con el monje Miroku. Amiga tengo tanto que contarte…jamás pensé que pasaría todo esto. InuYasha es tan lindo conmigo, aún no reacciono completamente, ahora él me ama a mí. El recuerdo de kikyo no parece atormentarlo. No puedo ser más feliz…solo me preocupa…que InuYasha se encuentre preocupado por el asunto de nuestras edades, si no podemos hacer nada para que pueda vivir el mismo tiempo que él, no quiero atarlo a mí, sufriría demasiado al saber que ve como me desvanezco ante sus ojos. Definitivamente no deseo eso…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siento la tardanza tuve una semana muy estresante, estoy por terminar mis exámenes finales asi que no encontraba tiempo para subir el capítulo. Espero que la espera valga la pena. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre, todos son bienvenidos. Aquellos que siguen el fic muchas gracias no saben cuánto significa. En este capítulo hago mi intento de lime espero no defraudarles, las sugerencias son bienvenidas, es mi primera vez con un este género asi que sean buenos conmigo hehe.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos – **Kagome… ya tengo la cena, solo quería avisarte, no te apresures yo la prepararé esta noche, solo relájate. Te he dejado algo que me gustaría que usaras aquí afuera, espero te guste. – **lo escuchó en silencio con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se sentía alagada por las atenciones de su prometido, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente descanso, así que salió para ayudarle a hacer la cena.

Al ir por su ropa, se encontró con una hermosa Yukata en tonos rojos y rosas, estaba bellamente bordada, en finos hilos que parecían de oro, Kagome estaba maravillada ante la belleza de la pieza. Se apresuró a cambiarse y se dirigió donde su Hanyou.

En la cocina…

_Esta vez yo la atenderé, ella siempre cocina para mi, y yo como tonto le he dicho tantas veces que su comida no es buena solo para ocultar mis verdaderos pensamientos. Sus platillos siempre transmiten el esfuerzo y el cariño con los que los prepara, ahora yo quiero que sienta lo mismo. – _Inuyasha se encontraba picando los vegetales cuando sintió su aroma acercarse.

Kagome lo contemplaba desde la entrada de la cocina. Se veía tan concentrado que no se había percatado de su presencia, o eso fue lo que ella pensó, porque el Hanyou había detectado su olor desde que salió de su baño. Se encontraba bien consciente de ella a sus espaldas. Kagome llamó su atención:

**Se le ve a Ud. Muy concentrado, espero que su trabajo satisfaga mis apetitos…-**dijo esto último en un tono bastante provocativo lo que causó la atención inmediata del cocinero.

**Espero hacerlo. Todos y cada uno de ellos…**decía mientras se volteaba.

Inuyasha se quedo boquiabierto, Kagome lo miraba con esa sonrisa desarmante, y vestía esa hermoso pieza que le había dejado, le sentaba de maravilla. Le extendió la mano y ella se acerco a tomarla. La estrecho en sus brazos, sumergió su cabeza en su cuello y aspiro profundamente.

**Hueles delicioso.** **Y este yukata –**decía mientras deslizaba sus manos a lo ancho de su cintura-**te sienta de maravilla. Estas muy hermosa mi Kagome.**

**Gracias InuYasha, es muy hermoso.**

**Disfrutaste de tu baño?**

**Muchisimo, me siento muy fresca ahora. Lo necesitaba después del largo camino.**

**Me alegro.**

**Nee.. se que dijiste que querías preparar la cena esta vez, pero te importa si te ayudo…es que..quiero estar contigo.**

**Ammm no kagome, deja que esta vez lo haga yo, siempre eras tu o sango la que nos cocinaba, en tu tiempo siempre fuiste tu o tu madre, déjame consentirte. Además puedes estar conmigo, aquí, admirando mis habilidades culinarias.**

**Oum, está bien…- **dijo haciendo pucheros. Inuyasha le dio un beso fugaz y regreso a su trabajo.

Kagome contemplaba el cuidado que ponía en hacer las cosas, se veía realmente bien preparando su comida, sobre todo sabiendo que era especial, solo para ella. No podía quitare los ojos de encima. Era tan apuesto. Después de un rato los cuales parecieron segundos para la azabache, el cocinero terminó. Y ambos pusieron la mesa. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Rieron, platicaron y disfrutaron de la cena. Se percibía una atmosfera de tranquilidad y alegría entre ellos. Cuando terminaron ambos lavaron juntos los platos entre bromas y risas. Una vez que terminaron volvieron al jardín. Estaba anocheciendo, el crepúsculo descendía, Kagome estaba recargada en el pecho de su amado y este la tenía abrazada por la espalda.

**Kagome...estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo.**

**No tanto como yo.. – **dijo con voz adormilada.

**Estas cansada porque no vamos a que te recuestes?**

**Es solo el viaje y el baño que me han relajo mucho,- **Se levantó con esfuerzo, pero antes de que diera un paso, Inuyasha la cargaba en sus brazos y se dirigían a la alcoba.

**Nee Inuyasha?** **Podríamos dormir en tu cuarto? – **Le dijo al ver que se dirigían al de los padres del Hanyou

**Mmm…**? – y la mira con cara de interrogación

Sintió su cara arder ante la mirada de InuYasha- **Es solo que…creo que por respeto, deberíamos esperar a estar casados para ocupar su cuarto no crees?, ya hemos dormido juntos pero etto…**

El la miró enternecido, para después regalarle una sonrisa. – **Kagome…**-**tienes razón, esperaremos.**

Así se dirigieron a los aposentos del medio demonio. Una vez dentro Inuyasha depositó con mucho cuidado a su amada, que iba más dormida que despierta. Se disponía a dejarla cuando está le tomo por su ahori.

**No dormirás conmigo?- **las palabras salieron con un claro tono de tristeza.

**Claro que sí, solo que ahora soy yo el que necesita un baño, en cuanto termine te acompañaré, cuando despiertes…estaré a tu lado. **Kagome le dedico una de sus sonrisas y lo dejó partir.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome dormida. Se dirigió presuroso al cuarto de baño, él también se encontraba cansado y solo deseaba volver lo más pronto posible a los brazos de su pequeña.

_Kagome...por qué me siento tan asustado ante esta paz y tranquilidad?-_ pensaba InuYasha.

Cuando puso el primer pie en esa casa muchos recuerdos, felices y dolorosos pasaron por su memoria. _Madre arropándome antes de dormir...Madre cocinando torpemente. (_Recuerden que Izayoi era una princesa y renunció a esos privilegios por Inu Taisho_.) Madre llorando mirando hacia el vacio. _Inuyasha sabía que su madre había amado a su padre por la forma en que le hablaba de él cuando pequeño. -_Kagome...yo jamás te dejare sola...lo prometo.-_suspiro nuestro Hanyou. Se sumergió una última vez es las termas y se dispuso a encontrarse con su pequeña.

Al entrar a la pieza la vio...su respiración acompasada...los latidos de su corazón constantes y tranquilos, su rostro relajado y tan bello como siempre. Se aproximó lentamente y se acomodó tras ella. Paso su fuerte brazo por la delicada cintura rozando tiernamente con sus garras la fina yukata. Se aproximó lentamente a su cuello para aspirar ese aroma que tanto le encantaba y entonces paso de nuevo...Una fuerte necesidad por probar su sangre le recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Sus colmillos parecían estar listos para perforar ese delicado pedazo de piel expuesto entre su hombro e inicio del cuello de la mujer entre sus brazos.

_Demonios...! ¿qué es lo que me sucede? , por qué sigo sintiendo esta necesidad. ¡ ¿Esto es normal? ahora más que nunca debo ver a ese viejo de Totosai, si Mioga estuviera allí no sería tan malo, seguro el sabe que me está pasando.- _lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño a la mujer que ama. Estaba decidiendo que tal vez el dormir juntos sería muy peligroso cuando la escuchó:

-**Inu..Yashaamm...aishiteru-** Kagome le llamaba en sueños con esa irresistible voz y ¿el quería alejarse? el pequeño cuerpo femenino empezó a removerse como buscándole...InuYasha se rindió ante esa imagen y fue a su lado. –**Kagome...-**susurro apenas audible.- ¿**Por qué te empeñas en torturarme? -**Se acomodó nuevamente sobre el futón y la trajo consigo, Kagome parecía reaccionar ante la acción porque le rodeo fuertemente en un abrazo y enterró su rostro en su pecho. InuYasha estaba fascinado. Kagome parecía desear su contacto tanto como él aun en sueños. Estaba a punto de conciliar este último cuando paso una de las cosas para lo que no estaba preparado. En uno de sus movimientos, Kagome había colado una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Esa sensación familiar que había experimentado hace muy poco volvió a recorrerlo. La imagen de Kagome respirando tras de sí muy cerca de su cuello se hizo presente seguido de un tirón en su parte baja. _–No! no otra vez! Cómo es posible que no sea capaz de controlar mi propio cuerpo.-_Pensaba un frustrado InuYasha. Intentó zafarse del agarre de Kagome, pero esta parecía percibir que el Hanyou quería huir porque lo único que logró fue que ella se afianzará a su cuerpo con más fuerza. –_Estoy perdido, si intento alejarme ahora, debo utilizar más fuerza de lo normal y eso seguro la despertaría y notaría mi "problema" de nuevo…_Por un momento le pasó por la mente que el que ella se diera cuenta de lo que causaba en él no sería tan mala idea. Borro completamente esa opción de su mente al recordar aquella vez en la playa…Es cierto que Kagome no se había molestado y ciertamente a el no le molestó tampoco su "ayuda" pero era ir demasiado lejos, había estado intentando llevar las cosas con calma pero con esa chiquilla no podía hacer tal cosa…-_, tal vez..si no me muevo demasiado pueda zafarme en un momento, si…InuYasha se paciente, en un momento se relajará y podré soltarme. _–

Error, mientras nuestro Hanyou intentaba mantener la calma en esa postura tan comprometedora, su futura compañera no dejaba de removerse entre sus brazos ocasionando que cierta parte sensible de InuYasha consiguiera un roce constante provocando que su problema se "agravara", seguro no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de correr a darse un baño sin importar despertarla por su movimiento de huida cuando toda excitación se vino abajo tras percibir el olor a lágrimas en Kagome y el ritmo de su corazón acelerado:

-**No, suéltalo, ya no te pertenece…es mio…Inu…Yasha…por qué…..?- **Hablaba en sueños una destrozada Kagome. InuYasha intentó moverla suavemente para que despertará de lo que parecía ser un mal sueño del cual claramente el formaba parte. Pero ella no respondía. –**Dijiste...dijiste..q..que.. nunca me dejarías…- **Cada vez la veía más alterada, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-**Kagome.! Kagome! Despierta es solo un sueño.-** decía un preocupado InuYasha, mientras ejercía más fuerza en sus movimientos para despertarla. Fue en uno de ellos que logró que la chica despertara.

-**Inu…InuYasha?-**Kagome le miraba con suma tristeza, esa mirada le partió el corazón. Qué podría haber visto para alterarla de esa manera? Para que le viera con tanta tristeza y desesperación. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando la sintió arrojarse a sus brazos.

- **Ohh InuYasha…estás aquí! –**Sollozaba una muy afectada Kagome. InuYasha la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, quería transmitirle con ese abrazo que efectivamente estaba allí y no se iría a ninguna parte. Pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que su pequeña se calmara antes de preguntarle cual era el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese estado. La acurrucó en su regazo y realizó la caricia que ella le había enseñado, aquella que sabía le proporcionaría relajación y placer. Paso sus garras delicadamente desde la base de su nuca hasta la parte alta de su cabeza, como lo había hecho aquella vez en la cabaña. Poco a poco Kagome se fue calmando gracias a las atenciones de nuestro Hanyou y concilio el sueño nuevamente.

Kagome parecía estar tranquila, desde hacia más de una hora, había caído en un sueño profundo. Inuyasha se mantenía atento al ritmo de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, en busca de algún indicio de perturbación, pero todo parecía normal. La reacción de Kagome le había desconcertado, la mirada que le dirigió al despertar, tanta desesperación. Se debatía sobre quién trataba de alejarlo de Kagome en su sueño…tal vez Naraku ? Kikyo? Esa noche, Inuyasha no durmió velando a su amada.

Al día siguiente:

La luz un nuevo día se filtraba por la ventana, Kagome se sentía relajada y muy cómoda, se encontraba en vuelta en un olor muy familiar y su favorito. No sabía como definir ese aroma, pero si debía describirlo era una mezcla de frescura, menta, hojas y lluvia. Resultaría confuso de entender que un aroma así realmente existiera en unidad, pero para ella su Inuyasha olía de esa forma.Se encontraba envuelta en los brazos del semidemonio podía sentir su agarre suave pero firme en su cintura, su respiración acompasada de los movimientos de su pecho en su espalda, la suavidad de algunos cabellos en su cuello y el mentón cómodamente posado sobre su cabeza. Se giro despacio para darle los buenos días, sabía que se encontraba despierto por el sonido de su respiración. Se acomodó mejor sin salir de aquel abrazo y le encaró. Fue recibida con una de las ahora comunes sonrisas de su Hanyou, ella le devolvió el gesto, estaba a punto de abrazarle cuando notó un casi imperceptible cambio de color en la piel de su acompañante, cualquier otro no se habría percatado de un cambio tan pequeño, pero Kagome que tenía perfectamente grabado cada unos de los rasgos del rostro que tenía en frente podía saber perfectamente que algo había cambiado. Inuyasha se quedó atento al cambio de expresión en el rostro de Kagome, parecía estar estudiándolo detenidamente. Se encontraba por preguntarle que estaba pasando cuando la vio alzar su mano hacia su rostro, tras un instante sintió el suave tacto de sus dedos justo bajo sus ojos.

-**No has dormido?- **le pregunto una extrañada y preocupada Kagome con sus dedos aun sobre su rostro. Inuyasha si bien no necesitaba de las horas regulares de sueño como un humano, solía dormir alrededor de tres horas las cuales le eran suficientes para recargar energía. Las marcas apenas notorias de un leve color oscuro bajos sus ojos eran un claro signo de que este no había dormido.

Inuyasha alcanzó su mano y la movió al costado de su mejilla, cerró los ojos y se dejó encantar por su suavidad. Las manos de Kagome siempre le hacían sentir, querido y protegido. – ¿**Cómo podía dormir después de lo que pasó anoche? estaba preocupado- **respondió aun con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tacto de su amada. Entonces el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla regresó…

Era de noche y Kagome se encontraba buscando a Inuyasha, salió del bosque y llegó a un gran prado, entonces lo vio: Inuyasha se encontraba de espaldas a una distancia considerable. Kagome corrió a su encuentro – _Inuyasha! Inuyasha! – _ le hablaba una alegre Kagome mientras corría para llamar su atención. Él se giró al escuchar su voz y fue entonces cuando se percató que había otra persona acompañándole…Kikyo. Kagome paró en seco quedando solo a dos metros de distancia del Hanyou. La mirada de Inuyasha lo decía todo. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, miró a Kikyo, esta mantenía un semblante tranquilo, se acercó a InuYasha y le tomo por el brazo mientras se dirigía a ella – _El siempre me ha pertenecido y lo sabes. Trataste de tomar mi lugar Kagome, pero tú nunca serás suficiente, eres solo mi copia, el solo puede ver mi imagen cuando te mira, siente mi piel cuando te toca, busca mis labios cuando te besa. Nuestro destino siempre fue estar juntos. _Kagome dirigió una mirada desesperada a su Hanyou esperando alguna clase de reacción, rogando a los dioses porque Inuyasha la desmintiera, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron había sabido la verdad.-_ Lo siento Kagome lo intenté, pero no puedo olvidarle, prefiero morir y permanecer a su lado que estar vivo sufriendo con su recuerdo.- _Al terminar de decir esto le dio la espalda y se dirigió a Kikyo, la abrazó y ambos empezaron a ser envuelto en una energía roja, Kagome recordó aquella vez cuando kikyo intentó llevárselo y ella había estado paralizada, ahora pasaba de nuevo pero ella no estaba paralizada, corrió hacia ellos.- _Nooooo! Suéltale, ya no te pertenece! ¿Qué le has hecho? El es mío ahora! Mío! Inuyasha reacciona, ¿Por qué lo haces? Dijiste que nunca me dejarías! – _Intento tomar a Inuyasha pero fue lanzada lejos por el campo de energía que Kikyo usaba para protegerse. Solo pudo ver como desaparecían poco a poco, las lagrimas eran imparables, su pecho dolía profundamente, creía que moriría en cualquier momento del dolor entonces escuchó su voz…** Kagome.! Kagome! Despierta es solo un sueño.-**

Ese horrible recuerdo se había transformado en una de sus pesadillas ahora lo recordaba. El recuerdo de saberle perdido la inundo de nuevo. **– Lo siento InuYasha, por mi culpa no pudiste descansar- **le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de pesar y preocupación. Inuyasha levanto su mentón suavemente –**Kagome a que vine eso, es mi deber protegerte aun de tus propios pensamientos. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que alteró de esa manera anoche? **Kagome dudó en confesarle su sueño. Antes de que dijera algo Inuyasha se le adelantó.- ¿**Soñaste con la batalla contra Naraku? ¿Es eso? Kagome no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya todo ha pasado. Naraku no volverá a nuestras vidas. Debes dejar atrás esos recuerdos pequeña- **El Hanyou utilizaba un tono suave y reconfortante, por un momento Kagome sintió la seguridad de sus palabras. Pero ese no había sido su sueño. En susurros empezó a contarle su pesadilla….-**Y eso fue lo que sucedió. –** La azabache le había contado todos los detalles del sueño, y mientras lo hacia, Inuyasha podía ver el sufrimiento y dolor que le causaba recordar aquellos sucesos, se maldijo nuevamente por las acciones de su pasado. Si el no hubiera dudado de su corazón y hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos por ella sin darle tantas vueltas, Kagome no tendría por qué estar sufriendo esto.

-**Lo siento Kagome, sé que es mi culpa. Nunca debí lastimarte como lo hice.-**decía un afligido Inuyasha mientas sostenía el femenino rostro entre sus manos.-**Pero recuerda que ahora solo te pertenezco y te amo a ti Kagome, a nadie más. Kikyo nunca logró adentrarse en mi corazón con la fuerza con la que tu estas. Ella ya dejó este mundo y descansa en paz. Mucho antes de su muerte sabía que mi corazón había dejado de pertenecerle desde el día en que tú entraste en mi vida. Me quedaré contigo Kagome, hasta que mi existencia en este mundo termine.-**Lagrimas surcaban en bello rostro entre sus manos. Kagome no podía sentirse más amada en ese momento. Necesitaba demasiado esas palabras, sentirse segura y amada por el hombre frente a ella.

Sin más se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha ocasionando que ambos cayeran de costado en el futón. Kagome se aferraba fuertemente al Hanyou. –**Gracias Inuyasha…por estar aquí.- **Inuyasha se encontraba ya menos preocupado, Kagome parecía más tranquila, sin embargo a el aun le faltaba averiguar como cumplir con sus palabras. Mientras la abrazaba fuertemente decidió que ya no podía retrasar más su visita a Totosai, ahora más que nunca deseaba brindarle seguridad a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Se habían levantado y mientras Kagome si aseaba InuYasha salió por frutas frescas para el desayuno.

_No estoy muy lejos del lugar del Viejo (_refiriéndose al armero_) seguro podría llegar allí a medio día y estar de vuelta al anochecer, necesito encontrar una solución, no puedo esperar más debo saber si es posible que Kagome comparta mi tiempo de vida o si puedo hacer algo para acortar la mía. Kagome re dije que nunca te dejaría y encontraré la manera de cumplir mi promesa a como dé lugar. Solo espera y veraz. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ya regresé, aquí le hago entrega del siguiente capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a: kag-akane, venus in arms, Kira Sakurai, satomi, Danny-Nekko, serena tsukino chiba, cerezo 21, Andreagf171, y Amarilis666 por sus Reviews. No saben cuánto les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de seguir esta historia. Daré lo mejor de mí. Hasta la próxima.

Taishoh


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Mientras desayunaban Kagome se sentía extraña, desde que InuYasha había vuelto con el desayuno le notaba diferente, le pasó por su mente que podía ser debido a la reciente pesadilla pero después de la pequeña charla tras el suceso InuYasha no había vuelto a mencionar nada. Se encontraba cortando una manzana cuando InuYasha llamó su atención.

-**Kagome…mientras estaba fuera pensaba…-**comenzó un nervioso InuYasha, sabía que sería difícil convencerla de que se quedará en la casa hasta su regreso. Kagome lo escuchaba con atención – **Bueno estaba pensando que el lugar de Totosai no queda a más de unas horas de camino, creo que si salgo ahora podré estar de regreso para antes del anochecer…-**El Hanyou estudiaba cuidadosamente el rostro de la chica, calculando su reacción.

Kagome sabía a que se debía esto. Seguramente su sueño le había afectado más de lo que ella pensó. Pero ¿por qué ahora la urgencia? Habían quedado de no preocuparse por nada durante sus vacaciones.- **Iremos a ver a Totosai? Creí que habías dicho que esperaríamos a que nuestras vacaciones terminaran. ¿Por qué la prisa?- **Giró su rostro para encararle y entonces la vio. La preocupación y desesperación que sus ojos reflejaban. Kagome acortó su distancia y posó su mano sobre su mejilla.- **¿Qué sucede InuYasha? –**le dijo una preocupada Kagome.

Se recargo sobre la sueva mano que le acariciaba, jamás se cansaría del tacto de Kagome. _Es tan suave _pensó. **-Ya no puedo esperar más Kagome-**le comentó afligido.-**Necesito hacer esto, hay demasiado en juego.-**Kagome podía notar lo desesperado que se encontraba.-**Quiero estar completamente seguro de que estaré para ti, de que podré protegerte. Además me está pasando algo que no puedo comprender **(refiriéndose a su necesidad por morderla). Kagome le veía preocupada, lo que menos deseaba era que InuYasha sufriera y era claramente lo que estaba pasando. A ella también le preocupada su estabilidad como pareja debido a los problemas obvios al ser de diferente especie, pero no pensó que el Hanyou pensará tanto en ello como lo era en su caso.- **De acuerdo iremos, partiremos inmediatamente.- **declaró Kagome muy segura. Sin embargo la cara del Hanyou le decía que ella no estaba en sus planes de viaje.-**Porque iremos juntos ¿cierto? **– Inuyasha tranquilamente la trajo consigo en un abrazo y se dirigió a ella con cautela. – **Creo que lo mejor por ahora sería que hiciera esto solo-**Mientras decía esto podía notar como Kagome se tensaba.-**se que quieres acompañarme, pero me sentiría mejor si esperaras por mí. Te prometo que regresaré pronto, prefiero que te enteres por mí de lo que sea que vaya a significar esta visita.-**Kagome estaba claramente desilusionada, no quería separarse de él aunque fuera por medio día. Sentía que algo malo sucedería si no estaban juntos.-**Te entiendo Inu…pero no estoy acostumbrada a solo quedarme sentada a esperar noticias que tienen que ver con mi vida también.- **Y ahí estaba, InuYasha sabía que Kagome no sería fácil. Demasiado obstinada. Sonrió ante su reclamo. –**Lo sé mujer, lo sé. Pero esto tiene que ver más con asuntos de mi raza Kagome. Vamos regresaré pronto.-** hacia su esfuerzo por convencerla pero esta no parecía ceder.

-**Dijiste que nunca me ocultarías nada InuYasha, y ahora pretendes irte solo y dejarme aquí esperando e ignorante de lo que suceda. Iremos juntos!- **dijo una muy determinada Kagome.-**Kagome vamos…te contaré todo no faltaré a mi promesa asi que solo confía en mí por favor. Confía en mí.-** Y no supo si fue el hecho que le suplicara o la expresión de cachorro triste que tenía lo que la hizo sucumbir. – **Inu…es que…está bien. –**El Hanyou la abrazó fuertemente.-**Gracias Kagome, aquí estarás segura hasta mi regreso no te preocupes.-**Kagome se dio la vuelta dentro del abrazo quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.-**Lo sé Inuyasha, es solo que te extrañare-**Le dijo sonrojada, ya que al encararlo sus ojos se habían posado inmediatamente en los carnosos labios del semidemonio.

Inuyasha notó su mirada y una traviesa sonrisa surco su rostro. La miro directamente a sus ojos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. Kagome lo esperaba ansiosa. El beso empezó tranquilo y suave como la mayoría de los que compartían, pero enseguida InuYasha empezó a devorar sus labios de manera más imperiosa, Kagome estaba absorta en las sensaciones que su Hanyou le producía, no fue consciente de que ahora su espalda se encontraba contra el suelo de la terraza e InuYasha tenía recargado la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella. InuYasha estaba perdiendo el control, desde aquella vez cuando se encontraban en camino y Kagome casi causa un accidente, no se había atrevido a besarle de esta manera, justo porque sabía que podía perderse, pero teniéndola tan cerca y sabiendo que no la vería en muchas horas no pudo contenerse y mando a volar su consciencia dejando paso a su instinto animal que reclamaba a su compañera. Kagome empezaba hiperventilar, Inuyasha estaba siendo tan dominante y eso debía reconocer que le encantaba, se atrevió a acariciar sus hombros hasta su cuello y atrapo su rostro entre sus manos tratando de comunicarle que no deseaba que se separara. Ella también quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba asi que se dio permiso de ser mas atrevida, aprovechando que el semidemonio tenía su defensa baja, utilizando un poco de su fuerza giro sobre él para cambiar de posición. InuYasha cortó el beso y le miró sorprendido, una sonrojada Kagome con respiración agitada le miraba desde arriba con una mirada que no supo descifrar.-**Es mi turno- **dijo una sensual Kagome mientras volvía a apoderarse de la boca del Hanyou solo que esta vez era ella quien iba a por más. Empezó a delinear sus labios con su lengua, Inuyasha dejo escapar un sensual gemido y eso fue todo lo que necesito para invadir el interior de su boca, anteriormente no se habían atrevido a incitar al Hanyou a un beso de "profundo" ya que creía sería demasiado, pero ya no podía soportar la tentación. Ejerció más presión sobre los labios del semidemonio, y este cedió. Bajo el ritmo de la caricia debido a que quería tomarse su tiempo para experimentar su sabor, InuYasha parecía estar disfrutándolo regalándole esos cortos gemidos de sorpresa y satisfacción. Ambos pudieron reconocerse en el otro. Sus labios ahora tenían sabor al otro.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Inuyasha se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Kagome- _Demonios ¿Que tiene esta mujer que no logro controlar mi cuerpo? Pero es tan receptiva, ¿cómo puedo alejarme ahora?.- _Pensaba Inuyasha mientras la besaba.-_ Debo alejarme ahora que puedo- _ Estaba a punto de dar por terminada aquella proeza tan temeraria cuando de un momento a otro tenía a Kagome sobre él y nada mas y nada menos que sobre "cierta" parte demasiado peligrosa y que últimamente estaba fuera de su control. Sorprendido le miró y se sorprendió de lo que tenia ante sus ojos.-_ Cómo puede convertirse de esa manera, de dulzura a fiera. Kagome ¿qué me estás haciendo?_ Definitivamente este era el momento para escapar.-_Vamos solo levántate y sálvate ahora que puedes- _pero su cuerpo no respondía. –_y vamos de nuevo..Inuyasha como pueden tus defensas ser derrotadas por esta mujer.- _la veía acercarse peligrosamente con esa mirada, esa mirada que le decía que había perdido su lucha interna, ella era su ama. – _MmmKagommme….Bruja.- _fue su pensamiento antes de que sus labios dejaran de ser suyos. –_ Ahh? ¿Qué se supone que?...es…- _su mente quedó en blanco al sentir como Kagome se abría paso sobre sus labios para adentrarse en su cavidad delineando sus afilados colmillos, explorando su interior, jugando con su lengua. - _¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Es que aprendió estoommgh…- _no podía contener sus gemidos y ella parecía disfrutar con su tortura.- _Kagome…eres mi perdición…!_

Kagome se separó completamente sonrojada y le miró solo para comprobar que el peliplateado estaba en la misma situación, las mejillas del Hanyou estaban teñidas de un adorable rosa intenso, apenas se miraban debido a la repentina vergüenza que invadió a ambos a pesar de haber propasado sus propios límites unos segundos antes el primero en hablar fue Inuyasha:

-**Kagome…tu…lo de hace un momento…-**Kagome podía ver cuán apenado se encontraba el Hanyou después de su "atrevimiento", esto le hizo pensar que tal vez no había sido el momento adecuado para tal muestra de afecto y sintió pesar. ¿Por qué había sido tan impulsiva? Sabía que InuYasha estaba tratando arduamente por acoplarse a su "estilo" pero reconocía que ella no estaba ayudándole demasiado. –_Kagome Baka, Baka, Baka!- _pensaba la azabache mientras Inuyasha veía como Kagome ahora rehuía su mirada y hacia gestos extraños que iban del enojo a la tristeza y la frustración.-_Mujer tonta- _pensó divertido Inuyasha. – **Oe! Kagome… mirame- **llamó su atención.

Kagome dirigió su mirada apenada hacia el semidemonio, Inuyasha apenas cruzó su mirada unos segundos y la desvió a sus manos las cuales se encontraban cómodamente presionando su fuerte abdomen.-** Etto…puedes volver a hacer eso? – **Kagome le miró sorprendida, tímidamente, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban – **hacer el qué InuYasha…- **le contestó. – **Eso que hiciste con tu lengua mientras tu…bueno…si no...quiero decir es solo…-**Kagome le miró divertida, InuYasha era tan adorable. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó nuevamente, lenta y tranquilamente, se sorprendió al sentir la respuesta de su Hanyou, ahora era él quien se recreaba en su boca explorándola. -_ Inuyasha…_

Se separaron lentamente, esta vez ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inuyasha puso un delicado beso en la frente de la chica.-**Kagome… ¿Qué me has hecho?... ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte?...Eres increíble, solo tú puedes acabar con todo mi control Kagome…Tsk Bruja.-**Kagome soltó una risa divertida. La imagen resultaba agradable a la vista. Una pareja disfrutando de un bello momento, abrazados, disfrutando de la brisa matutina. –**Si fuera bruja, te hechizaría ahora para que no pudieras dejarme nunca. Me convertiría en tu igual y viviríamos cientos de años hasta envejecer juntos.- **InuYasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿Había escuchado bien?- **Que sucede InuYasha?-**

**Tu…has dicho…te convertirías en mi igual…a que te refieres.- **le preguntó descartando su descabellado primer pensamiento. _– no puede estar refiriéndose a convertirse en Hanyou verdad?-_pensaba un impaciente InuYasha.- **¿Cómo que a que me refiero? Es bastante obvio, si tuviera el poder de convertirme en Hanyou todo sería más fácil, podríamos vivir mucho tiempo, podría ser capaz de defenderte y no depender siempre de ti para mi seguridad, no sabes lo frustrante que es no sentirme útil cuando se trata de defenderte, solo puedo curar tus heridas, quiero ser capaz de prevenirlas, física e internamente. Además ¿no sería maravilloso, no tener que preocuparte por mí excesivamente como lo haces ahora? Creo que sería grandioso ser Hanyou.**

Inuyasha le mirada estupefacto – ¿**Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? ¿Qué es tan sorprendente?- **Preguntaba Kagome inocentemente buscando algo en su rostro. Mientras InuYasha lentamente tomaba sus manos. El semblante del semidemonio cambio de sorpresa a seriedad en un instante, se dirigió hacia la mujer frente a él, con la cabeza gacha, su flequillo ocultando sus ojos.** ¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de decir Kagome?** **¿Querer convertirte en Hanyou? ¿Quieres una vida en la que no serás aceptada, en la que serás discriminada, humillada? Querer renunciar al privilegio de tu humanidad para ser solo… ¿la mitad de algo? ¿Cómo puede renunciar a esto?-**le dice mientras sostiene con mas fuerza sus manos.-** A estas manos que son solo capaces de curar por estas-**señala sus manos- **llenas de garras, las cuales puedes acabas con una vida en segundos.-**rió- **Kagome...solo tú puedes pensar en convertirte en Hanyou antes de permitirme ser humano.**

Kagome le hace levantar su mirada. – **¿Por qué habría de querer que te convirtieras en Humano? No me malentiendas, no tengo nada en contra de tu adorable aspecto humano-**dice con un sonrisa en su rostro, recordando todas las lunas nuevas que pasó en su compañía-** Cómo humano es cierto que eres más comprensivo y más expresivo…pero… ¿Inuyasha? ¿Acaso yo me enamoré de un Humano? No lo hice, me enamoré de ti, de esta persona que tengo frente a mí, ningún humano, ningún Youkai, solo mi InuYasha.-**le dice dedicándole esa mirada llena de amor a la cual InuYasha se estaba acostumbrando. -**¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que te amo tal como eres? Estas manos –**tomándolas – **son salvadoras y sanadoras, estas manos me han protegido cientos de veces, estas manos sanaron mi corazón.- **InuYasha la contemplaba fascinado.- **Solo tu puedes decir algo como eso Kagome.- **la abraza fuertemente.-** yo solo digo la verdad y nada más que la verdad InuYasha- **le contesta divertida disfrutando de su aroma. Se quedaron unos minutos solo disfrutando del contacto.

_-Es realmente posible que merezca a una mujer como Kagome. ¿Madre…Padre la han enviado ustedes? Porque solo algo divino puede explicar que mi destino sea ella.-_

**-Kagome- **llamo su atención- ** entonces ¿no te importaría convertirte en esto-**poniendo su delicada mano sobre su corazón.-**si existiera tal posibilidad?- **le preguntó**-Claro que no.-** respondio Kagome-** Espero que se la única posibilidad, es realmente triste el pensar que puedo acortar tu vida.-**mientras acaricia su rostro.**-si de mí dependiera viviría eternamente a tu lado.**

InuYasha se levanto apartándola dolorosamente de su lado. –**En ese caso, debo partir cuanto antes-**dijo decidido. **–Regresaré antes del anochecer, espera por mí- ** la tomo suavemente por la cintura y planto un casto beso en sus labios. Justo después Kagome le vio partir.

Camino a las tierras del herrero:

Inuyasha se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad, no quería demorar más de lo necesario su corto viaje, estaba decidido a extraerle la mayor cantidad de información que pudiera al viejo. Seguro el sabría de algún método, debía de existir un método. –_no puedo simplemente vivir sin ella. Mucho menos después de lo que me dijo. Solo Kagome se mostraría entusiasmada en convertirse en Hanyou._ Por un momento se imagino a Kagome como Semidemonio. La simple imagen le produjo una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. - _ supongo que es mi instinto- _pensó. Después de todo imaginársela como su igual no creía que fuera del todo una locura. –_Si de humana tiene ese lado salvaje…como Hanyou…-_ paró en seco. Trago saliva fuertemente. Su imaginación había volado bastante al parecer. –_Baka! Ya me parezco a ese monje libidinoso.-_recordó aquellas veces en las que con la excusa de protegerla, con toda la intención de admirarla, la protegía de cualquier amenaza mientras tomaba sus baños en las aguas termales.** –**_su aspecto no cambiaría demasiado cierto?...- _ tras el pequeño shock, siguió su camino.

/

Mientras tanto Kagome se dio a la tarea de inspeccionar con más cuidado la gran casa. Entró al cuarto principal. Se pregunto si esa casa habría sido su escondite. Recordaba que había escuchado decir una vez a Myoga que la relación de los padres de InuYasha había sido prohibida. Hizo nota mental para preguntarle después al Hanyou. El cuarto era de grandes dimensiones, una gran cama se encontraba en el centro, esta colindaba con un balcón a la derecha que daba a la parte trasera de la casa con vista a parte del jardín y las termas. Las paredes estaban llenas de diversos diseños florales era un cuarto muy hermoso. Unas cajas en una de las esquinas llamaron su atención. Si dirigió a inspeccionarlas. Tomo una de ellas y la abrió. Se maravillo al encontrar los pequeños Haoris, kosodes y hakamas de InuYasha, ella siempre había pensado que InuYasha solo había vestido la rata de fuego. Debería preguntarle después sobre eso. Estaba maravillada imaginando como lucirían en un pequeño InuYasha.

Siguió inspeccionando por aquí y por allá, encontró lo que en su tiempo haría de armario, una especie de biombo separaba una parte de la gran habitación, fue capaz de admirar con sorpresa algunos kimonos en perfecto estado que seguro pertenecían a la madre de InuYasha. Había una mesa que estaba dispuesta cerca del balcón, contenía unos cuantos cajones los cuales fueron inspeccionados por la curiosa azabache, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar en uno de ellos un pequeño retrato del padre de InuYasha.- _Ya veo porque InuYasha es tan apuesto!-_pensó, el hombre en la pequeña pintura era realmente apuesto, se podría decir que era la perfecta mezcla de InuYasha y Seshomaru. –_los mismo ojos-_InuYasha compartía los mismos penetrantes e hipnóticos ojos de su padre.- **InuYasha…regresa pronto-**suspiró mirando hacia el jardín.

**/**

Había llegado, podía ver el enorme esqueleto humeante que constituía la vivienda del herrero. Paró unos cuantos metros antes, caminaba lentamente hacia su destino. Se encontraba nervioso, tenía tantas preguntas, pero sobre todo tenía temor a las posibles respuestas. Se adentro a la cueva. Totosai como siempre se encontraba forjando una extraña arma, InuYasha respiro profundamente y hablo.-**Oe! Necesitamos hablar-** su tono había sido muy serio. El Herrero se había percatado de su presencia y se estaba preparando para una petición del estilo- _**Viejo necesito una nueva técnica pata Tenseiga!- **_Cuando escucho ese tono supo que sería una larga tarde. Se giró.-**Pero ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos InuYasha?- **El semidemonio contesto segura y firmemente.- **Mi mujer.- **Totosai se sorprendió. Tras conocer a la joven que viajaba con él y por los informes que Myoga le había dado era algo que se esperaba, pero no creyó que sería tan rápido. Le dirigió una picara sonrisa.-** Así que te has decidió al fin he? En ese caso –** dejo sus herramientas y tomo asiento- **Hablemos.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lamento la tardanza, cada vez que quería continuar algo sucedía y me lo impedía. Espero y lo disfruten. Mil Mil Mil gracias por los reviews como siempre. He empezado un nuevo Drama recomendación de una amiga. No sé si a alguno de ustedes disfrute de este pasatiempo pero a mí me encantan, en fin. Es un drama coreano se llama: Gu Family Book. Aun no llevó muchos capítulos debido a que no he encontrado mucho tiempo como pudieron ver por mi retraso con este capítulo. Bueno justo en el primer capítulo me encontré riendo debido a que me recordó mucho a la historia de nuestro querido InuYasha. Se ve muy prometedor, se los recomiendo. Si la ven me gustaría su opinión. ¿Soy solo yo la que ve mucho de esta serie en ese drama? Sin más por el momento me despido.

Mata ne!

Taishoh


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Inuyasha se encontraba esperando ansiosamente a que el anciano dejara de acomodar sus herramientas. Le parecía que hacia las cosas con demasiada lentitud solo para torturarlo. _ Como puede actuar como un viejo si tiene la fuerza para realizar todas esas armas increíblemente pesadas y poderosas Tsk viejo charlatán- _ pensó con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. Había que reconocer que ese hombre le había ayudado a volverse más fuerte, fue el quien creo una de sus fuentes principales de poder y quien le aconsejo sobre como volverse más fuerte. –_Después de todo es bastante confiable-_terminó de reflexionar. Finalmente Totosai tomo asiento.

-**Bien muchacho, debo decir que no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí, supongo que Myoga tenía razón.- **empezó su discurso mientras fumaba lo que parecía ser una especie de pipa.-

-**Myoga sabía que vendría? ¿Está aquí?-** preguntó con asombro.

-**No esa pulga escurridiza hace tiempo que se fue en busca de problemas ja! Veras justo después de que derrotaran a Naraku Myoga vino a visitarme, paso una temporada acá…sabes su compañía no es tan mala como pensaba, es bastante sabio después de todo- **InuYasha lo escuchaba con atención.- **En fin- **Dijo rascándose la cabeza-** Me dijo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que decidieras tomar a esa sacerdotisa…la chiquilla que te acompañaba…ka…ka…katane…kaoya.. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ah esta mente vieja se le olvida todo, verás cuando era joven esto no me sucedía…(**empezó a divagar**)- **Inuyasha se encontraba desesperado escuchándole perder el hilo de la conversación.-** Kagome! Su nombre es Kagome! Concéntrate viejo no tengo todo tu tiempo debo volver antes de que anochezca, ¿qué fue lo que esa pulga te dijo?- **Totosai le dedico una sonrisa y se acomodó en su lugar de nuevo.- **Ah si, si… Kagome. – **InuYasha le dedico una mirada de reprobación por olvidar el nombre de su Kagome.-**Me dijo que pronto la tomarías como tu hembra. –**Se concentró en un punto fijo en la pared mientras daba un sorbo a la pipa. **–Supongo que pensó que sería más fácil contactarme a mí primero que a ese escurridizo y por eso me lo dijo-**Murmuro pensativo.

**-Te lo dijo? ¿Qué te dijo?- ** le exigía un desesperado Hanyou.

**-****Me comentó que tendrías muchas preguntas debido a que nunca le prestaste atención cuando intentaba hablarte de continuar tu linaje. –**InuYasha recordó las veces que le comentó que dejara sus charlas innecesarias cuando este se le acercaba. En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era acabar lo más pronto posible con Naraku por lo que no le tomó en serio. Ahora se lamentaba. Totosai prosiguió.-** Pues bien, la ceremonia de apareamiento Youkai no difieren mucho dependiendo de la especie, asi que no hay grandes cambios para tu especie.- **InuYasha le miraba como si estuviera hablándole en otro idioma. Totosai le dedico una traviesa mirada.-**Supongo que no sabes como realizar la ceremonia y por eso estas aquí cierto? –**InuYasha asintió avergonzado. –**Bueno muchacho no tienes de que avergonzarte, después de todo es el padre quien debe transmitir este conocimiento a sus hijos y tu perdiste al tuyo justo después de nacer.- **es peliplateado pensó que hubiera sido agradable tener esa charla con su padre.-

**-****Es durante la ceremonia de apareamiento en la que los Dai-Youkai toman pareja. Este ritual se realiza solo una vez ya que los de tu especie solo toman una compañera para toda la vida. Tu especie era reconocida por mantener los lazos más fuertes con sus compañeros de vida.- **InuYasha escuchaba fascinado sobre su especie. Se sentía feliz de saber más acerca de las costumbres de los Inu-Youkai. Pero un dato le llamo la atención. Asi que pregunto extrañado- **Dices que los Dai-Youkai solo toman una pareja a lo largo de su vida, entonces ¿cómo explicas a Seshomaru?- **Totosai tras un largo suspiro le dirigió una sonrisa.-**Definitivamente será un largo día no? Veo que desconoces la historia de tu padre muchacho. ¿Qué ha hecho Myoga todos estos años? Ya tienes que…unos 70…75 años? Y no conoces la historia de tu padre. Esa pulga…no sé cómo el general confiaba tanto en ella.-** Le dijo negando con su cabeza- **Tu Madre fue la compañera oficial de tu padre. Tu padre concibió a Seshomaru cuándo era muy joven tendría apenas unos 500 años. No sé si lo sepas pero tu especie no tolera el alcohol. Fue durante el festejo tras una batalla que tu padre bebió demasiado, Inukimi (**refiriéndose a la madre de sesshomaru**) tenía la intención de convertirse en su compañera debido a que mi señor era el Youkai mas poderoso en ese entonces, esa mujer es demasiado codiciosa, solo ansiaba el poder y reputación de tu padre. Mi señor Inu no Taisho lo sabía por lo que nunca correspondió sus inútiles intentos por conquistarle. **–InuYasha estaba desconcertado mientras escuchaba- **Inukimi es conocida por sus poderes sobrenaturales, fue esa noche en la cual valiéndose del estado de mi señor consiguió su sangre, y la esencia de mi señor eso fue todo lo que necesitó – **Totosai se quedó pensativo- **Realmente no se que hizo esa bruja con la sangre de tu padre, pero nueve meses después se presentó ante mi señor con sesshomaru en brazos, diciendo que era su hijo y por ende debía tomarla como su compañera. ¿Ya te imaginarás la sorpresa de tu padre? El consejo se reunió en el palacio del norte y se declaró que al ser Producto del hechizo de Inukimi y no por el ritual necesario se desconocería a sesshomaru como heredero del clan. Los planes de Inukimi se habían frustrado, se le impuso el exilio junto con su hijo, pero mi señor era demasiado generoso al ver a sesshomaru y saber que era de su sangre, aunque no de la manera convencional –**Totosai hizo una mueca de disgusto- **le reconoció. –**InuYasha le miraba con los ojos y boca abierto. No podía creer lo que el viejo le estaba contando. –¿_concebido de la manera tradicional? ¿A qué se refería ?Sesshomaru no es el hijo legítimo de Padre?- _pensó desconcertado.

**-Inukimi vive en el exilio aún. Pero Sesshomaru desde aquel día residió en el palacio del norte y fue entrenado y tratado como hijo legítimo de mi señor. No sé si tiene que ver con el hecho de que no fue engendrado cómo debería ser pero nunca logró entablar una buena relación con su padre, le respetaba pero tenía demasiado de su madre. En cambio tu-**Le dirigió una mirada de _orgullo? –_InuYasha Se sorprendió - **Tu me recuerdas mucho a mi señor a pesar de ser Hanyou muchacho-**Sonrió- **En fin pasaron unos cientos de años en los cuales mi general estuvo solo, y se dedicó a velar por las tierras, entrenar a Sesshomaru y derrotar enemigos, hasta que conoció a la princesa Izayoi. Tu padre la rescató cuando su caravana fue asaltada por Youkais que disfrutaban de matar a los humanos. Mi señor siempre respeto a los humanos y era querido por aquellos que estaban dentro de sus tierras. Ese día, tu padre se encontraba examinando las tierras del sur, donde había escuchado que Ryūkotsusei – **InuYasha recordó al espíritu Dragón con el que había luchado- **vagaba causando desastre y conmoción. La mayoría de la guardia personal de la princesa fueron masacrados antes de que mi señor llegará pero logro salvar unos cuantos y a tu madre. No sé exactamente como se dio la relación de tus padres, pero tengo entendido por lo poco que Myoga me comentó que su relación duró tres años, esta era secreta ya que no tu madre no podía revelar que era la pareja de un DaiYoukai cuando su familia se encargaba de exterminarlos. – **InuYasha sintió un escalofrío al enterarse que su madre provenía de una familia que exterminaba Youkais. Totosai notó si reacción y le aclaró- **Claro que la princesa Izayoi era la rebelde de su familia, no aprobaba a su padre y creía que se podía llevar una vida en paz con los Youkais, era bastante ingenua como puedes ver.- **InuYasha gruño al escuchar el pequeño insulto a su madre, porque para el eso era un insulto, ya que Kagome creía lo mismo y gracias a ella se había dado cuenta que Humanos y "ciertos" Youkais podían convivir. (Ahí está Koga).** –** **Tu padre marcó a tu madre en el último año de su relación y fuiste concebido durante ese periodo de tiempo. Cuándo tu padre supo de tu existencia, habló con el consejo para que se le permitiera tomar a Izayoi bajo su protección en el palacio del norte. Creó que te imaginas la conmoción que causo la decisión de tu padre. Pero puedo entender que no quisiera dejar a tu madre por más tiempo en un palacio lleno de gente que mataría a un Youkai nada mas al verlo. En cuanto notaran el embarazo de tu madre y descubrieran que esperaba a un Hanyou podrían matarla.- **InuYasha se estremeció, sus padres habían pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos. Por un momento se vió reflejados, él y Kagome también lucharían. Lo venían haciendo individualmente desde hace tiempo, pero ahora lo harían juntos. El enterarse de la determinación de su padre para estar con su madre lo armó de valor. Totosai siguió- **Asi que estuvo debatiendo con el consejo por meses, pero no había logrado la aprobación. En el palacio de tu madre descubrieron su embarazo pero tu madre se negó a proporcionar el nombre de su amante. Su padre afirmó mostrar compasión ante su deshonra y le concedió su vida, pero la recluyó a una casa cercana para no ver el desarrollo de su embarazo, cuando tu nacieras tu abuelo te mataría.-**InuYasha estaba estupefacto, su abuelo le creyó una deshonra? Había tenido toda la intención de acabar con su vida. ¿Como una madre tan afectuosa como la suya podía provenir de un hombre tan despiadado? Totosai ya había terminado su pipa, tomo una pausa y fue a por otra. Adopto una postura más cómoda y reinicio su relato.-** Para tu padre fue más fácil visitar a tu madre en esa casa. Las cosas en el consejo parecían mejorar, solo faltaba la aprobación de dos de los ancianos y estos estaban debatiendo. Entonces Ryūkotsusei hizo estragos cerca de la región donde habitaba tu madre, tu nacerías en unos días, tu padre no quería separarse de tu madre pero Ryūkotsusei había masacrado a gran parte de las regiones del sur así que tuvo que ir a su encuentro por el bien tuyo y de tu madre. Mi señor peleo una semana sin parar con Ryūkotsusei fue uno de los demonios más poderosos con el que tuvo que luchar. Al final como sabes, lo dejó atrapado en un hechizo con su garra. Pero tu padre había sido herido en el corazón. Posiblemente con unos días de reposo habría sanado, pero Myoga le avisó justo después de que la batalla terminará que tu madre había sido trasladada al palacio del general debido a que el momento de tu nacimiento había llegado. Al enterarse tu padre, fue a su encuentro, sabía que debía sacar a tu madre del palacio o tú no sobrevivirías.-** InuYasha ahora más que nunca sentía una gran admiración por su padre. La voz de Totosai se ensombreció. – **Mi señor murió ese día…-**e hizo una pausa bastante larga. InuYasha se quedó pensativo también. Su padre había muerto el día de su nacimiento eso ya lo sabía, pero desconocía los motivos que ahora Totosai estaba develando. Espero pacientemente a que el herrero retomara el relato. Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas…

- **Mi señor sabía que estaba muy herido, y el palacio estaba rodeado de soldados según le había informado Myoga que había estado recientemente en el lugar evaluando la situación, al parecer tu abuelo había llegado de una batalla. Tu padre sabía que se dirigía a una situación difícil, apenas tenía la fuerza para llegar a un lugar para recuperarse de sus heridas. Sin embargo fue a por ustedes (**Refiriéndose a InuYasha y su madre**). No había forma de que entrara de manera sigilosa, el palacio estaba rodeado de soldados, asi que entró por la puerta principal combatiendo con los soldados y el general, uno de los soldados al saber de la presencia de tu padre y al parecer enamorado de tu madre, decidió incendiar el palacio tras asesinar a tu madre, ya que estaba cegado por el odió hacia tu padre- **InuYasha sintió la presión en su corazón al escuchar sobre la muerte de su madre. ¿Ella había muerto por él, por el amor a su padre?- **Es sorprendente pensar que Myoga estuvo a su lado mientras luchaba ¿no crees? Esa pulga escurridiza al parecer supo quedarse a su lado cuando debía. Tu padre había perdido mucha sangre, le costaba respirar debido a que su corazón estaba débil. Sin embargo logró llegar a los aposentos de tu madre. La encontró muerta pero al instante la revivió con Tenseiga. Te dio tu nombre, tu traje –**Dijo apuntando a su vestimenta. InuYasha rozó el cuello de su Aori- **le dijo a tu madre que huyera y se quedó para matar a aquel que se había atrevido a terminar con la vida de tu madre. Terminó con él. Se disponía a alcanzar a tu madre, pero el enorme castillo estaba en llamas y era muy inestable. Myoga que en ese momento iba en la rata de fuego que cubría a tu madre, presenció como el castillo se derrumbo sobre tu padre. Tu madre espero verle salir, pero mi señor no regresó de entre las llamas. Había utilizado su último aliento para salvarles. Tras asegurarse que tu madre se encontraba segura. Myoga, avisó al consejo de la muerte de tu padre. Recuperaron el cuerpo y lo dispusieron en su tumba. Tú eres el heredero legítimo de tu padre. Izayoi fue la única mujer en su vida.**

Totosai le dio un momento para que el peliplateado asimilara toda la información. InuYasha se encontraba realmente sorprendido. Su padre era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Hasta cierto punto se sintió culpable por la muerte de ambos, pero ahora pensó en ¿Qué hubiera hecho él en el lugar de su padre? Habría hecho lo mismo. Así que ese pensamiento le ayudó un poco a sobrellevar la conmoción. Se alegró de saber más sobre sus padres, mientras Totosai contaba su relato, se había sentido allí, había visto a su padre pelear por él…por su madre. Un sentimiento de admiración le recorrió por completo. Sus padres le habían querido. Su padre había deseado su vida. Le había dado su nombre. Una genuina sonrisa surco su nombre. Totosai rió al ver parte de la curiosidad del muchacho satisfecha.

El saber la historia de sus padres había contestado algunas de sus preguntas pero también había generado otras. Curioso se dirigió al herrero.- **Dijiste que Sesshomaru no fue concebido de la manera ¿correcta? A que te referías con eso. No entiendo. ¿Cuál es la manera correcta?**

La sonrisa maliciosa adorno de regreso al arrugado rostro.- **Asi que estas impaciente por tener tus propios cachorros he?-**Le preguntó sugestivamente. Un fuerte sonrojo acudió al rostro del semidemonio. Era la verdad, realmente quería una familia. Lentamente asintió- **Feh! Es obvio que quiero tener descendencia viejo.-** le contestó aparentando seguridad, pero el adorable sonrojo en su mejilla y el hecho de que no pudiera sostener la picara mirada del herrero no lograba su cometido.-**Esta bien, Esta bien, te diré pero no te adelantes a los hechos. Primero debes saber lo que conlleva la unión.- ** soltó una risa al ver como en un instante tenía la completa atención del Hanyou.

-**Dime InuYasha, ¿has sentido la necesidad de morder a la jovencita?- **InuYasha le miró sorprendido y asintió efusivamente. Para Totosai era una imagen demasiado graciosa. El semidemonio le informó.-**Me ha sucedido más de una vez, cuando… – **sonrojo- **me encuentro muy cerca de su cuello.-** Inuyasha le veía asentir- **Mmmj…Mmmj, eso significa que estas listo para marcarla.**

**-¿Marcarla?-**Preguntó InuYasha- **Estas diciendo que debo ceder ante mi impulso y morderla?-**le cuestiono sorprendido.

**-Asi es debes encajar tus colmillos justo en el espacio entre su hombre y el inició de su cuello, tomar un trago de su sangre e inyectar el veneno en ella.- **InuYasha se veía confundido.

-¿**Tengo veneno? ¿Cómo lo haré? Entonces la próxima vez que lo desee ¿puedo hacerlo?- **Preguntó rápidamente. Totosai le miró con desaprobación.

-**Paciencia muchacho déjame terminar. No puedo creer que siendo tan joven ya quieras unirte a una compañera. Sabes que es una unión de por vida ¿cierto? Cuando la humana muera tu permanecerás fiel a su unión y no desearas nunca a otra mujer, sea de tu especie o no. Si ella no soporta a tu hijo y muere en el parto no podrás continuar tu descendencia.**

Tras escuchar esto sintió temor por la vida de Kagome.- **¿Por qué podría morir? No habrá en mi vida otra mujer además de Kagome, de eso estoy seguro**

**-InuYasha-**se dirigió el herrero en tono serio-**Muchos Youkais se han "divertido" con humanas antes dejándoles embarazadas. La mayoría no soporta un bebe Hanyou, aunque en parte sea humano, la sangre Youkai es poderosa, necesitan más energía que un cachorro normal. Las mujeres a veces no llegar a dar a luz al cachorro y mueres de debilidad. Y en el caso de que lleguen al parto mueren teniendo al bebe. o después de que este nazca.- **InuYasha le veía horrorizado. **Claro no digo que ese será uno de tus casos, después de todo eres un Hanyou, supongo que el riesgo a que esto suceda es menor. Pero debes estar consciente de que es una posibilidad. Tu madre fue una mujer muy fuerte, soportó mucho para poder tenerte. Tengo entendido que tu padre tuvo mucho que ver para lograr que tu madre tuviera la fuerza necesaria para traerte al mundo pero desconozco los detalles de lo que realizó para lograrlo. Aun sabiendo todo esto ¿deseas unirte a esa mujer?**

**-Lo deseo-**Afirmo con gran seguridad.- **Si la vida de Kagome corre peligro por darme un cachorro, simplemente no lo tendremos. Cuidaré de ella, no me importa renunciar a esto para tenerla a ella.-**Totosai le miraba sorprendido.

**-Al parecer estas muy seguro de lo que quieres muchacho. Bien. Si es tu decisión. Después de todo aún podrás disfrutar de los placeres de la unión sin preñar a tu mujer ya que tu decides cuando dejarla embarazada.**

**-¿Cómo que yo decido? ¿A que te refieres con los placeres de la unión?-**pregunto curioso.

**-Ya, ya, hacia ya voy muchacho. La marca se realiza mientras se encuentran en la cima de la unión física. **– Totosai notó como InuYasha le miraba interrogante. Este muchacho no puede ser tan ingenuo o sí? -pensó. Se rasco el cabeza un tanto incómodo.

-**Y ¿Cómo se supone que nos uniremos físicamente? No te entiendo viejo se más específico.-**le preguntó irritado el Hanyou. –_Me dice las cosas como si yo ya supiera de que se trata, Feh,! Por algo vine aquí! Porque no sé!- _pensaba un frustrado InuYasha.- **No te andes con rodeos y dime como demonios me uniré a Kagome.**

**-Cielos que temperamento InuYasha. Si, si, está bien ya me quedó claro cuan ignorante eres sobre estos asuntos. ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Dónde está esa pulga cuando se ocupa? ¿Por eso me dejó aquí y me dijo todo antes de partir?- **susurraba un molesto Totosai.-**Debes yacer con ella-**le informó-

**-¿Qué? ¿Yacer con ella? Pero si ya he dormido con ella.- **Vio como Totosai se daba un golpe en toda la cara, aparentando estar desesperado e incómodo.

**-No me refiero a dormir uno al lado del otro InuYasha.**

**-Entonces ¿a qué te refieres viejo? **

**-Debes…debes..debes desnudarla…y desnudarte…después debes…********-**Mientras lo escuchaba InuYasha pasaba por todos los tonos de rojo y rosado existentes, su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho y sus orejas ardían.-** con tu mano…****** a las mujeres la primera vez sangran asi que debes******* para que se mas fácil poner tu******en esa parte su sabes cuándo se encuentra duro….***** debes hacerlo con cuidado dicen que es mejor si haces esto…****** y esto…***** es normal que ella no desee participar mucho ya que estará avergonzada por eso tu debes liderar el ritual. Cuando sientas la necesidad de moverte normalmente debes seguir tu instinto, pero estarás con una humana por lo que debes controlarte ya que tu fuerza sobrepasa la suya y puedes lastimarla. Sentirás cuando es el momento adecuado para marcarla debes hacerlo y enterrar tus colmillos en ella, hacer lo que te dije y ella debe morderte también. Los humanos embarazan a sus mujeres dejando su esencia en ellas, pero para los Youkais es diferente tu puedes decidir entre dejarla preñada o no, es difícil de explicar pero lo sentirás, si no deseas que quede embarazada tu cuerpo hará lo necesario y no pasará. Es lo mismo cuando deseas dejarla con un cachorro simplemente lo sentirás y decidirás que deseas dejara preñada. En general eso es.-**Tel herrero término de decir a toda velocidad

Al terminar ninguno podía verse a los ojos. Totosai estaba más incómodo que avergonzado. Pero InuYasha nunca pensó tendría que hacer "eso" con Kagome. Se preguntó si ella sabía, seguramente sabía como una mejer se embarazaba, es lógico para una mujer saberlo. Ella dejaría que él hiciera aquello que parecía completamente irreal. Sólo de pensar que debía estar con Kagome…desnudos... no había manera de realizar aquello sin que sus cuerpos se tocaran por completo. Su cuerpo se estremeció al imaginarse yacer con Kagome, involuntariamente sintió un tirón en su parte baja. Ahora sabía el propósito por el cual su miembro se tornaba en ese estado cada vez que ella tenía contacto con él, incluso cuando no era asi y solo dejaba volar su imaginación. Kagome venía de una época muy avanzada, ella seguramente sabía esto y más. Después de todo ella le había "ayudado" aquella vez y se había mostrado muy comprensiva al respecto. Solo de recordar aquel momento su miembro creció dentro de su Hakama. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no escucho a Totosai.

-**Mjj….Ejem… InuYasha, creo que tienes un problema.- **InuYasha le prestó atención al escuchar aquello y siguió con la mirada la dirección a la cual apuntaba Totosai, nada más y nada menos que su entrepierna. Rápidamente le dio la espalda avergonzado.

-**Tienes que aprender a controlarte muchacho. Ahora que tendrás una compañera te será más fácil manejar ese tipo de problemas.-** le comentó el herrero en un tono burlón. **Será mejor que preparé la comida, hemos estado hablando durante tanto tiempo que me ha dado hambre. Por qué no vas a caminar o a darte una ducha en el rio he. Anda, tómate un momento. Supongo que debes pensar acerca de todo lo que acabas de enterarte y tendrás preguntas. Anda ve.-**le animó.

InuYasha no lo pensó dos veces y salió de la cueva, podía notar que el sol estaba en su punto más alto, no el quedaba mucho tiempo para volver con Kagome, no quería desperdiciar tiempo pero realmente necesitaba una ducha fría y aclarar su mente un momento. Se dirigió hacia el rio. Una vez en él lugar se adentró con todo y ropa, nada unos minutos y adopto una de sus posiciones favoritas para pensar. Flotó mirando al cielo.

A unas horas de camino Kagome se encontraba comiendo mientras se preparaba a inspeccionar una especie de cuaderno cosido. Lo había encontrado en otro de los cajones de la mesa en la habitación de los padres de InuYasha. Se decidió a abrirlo mientras disfrutaba de un bocado de comida. A pesar de loa años se encontraba en muy buen estado, el cuaderno estaba revestido de piel y era bastante grueso, le abrió cuidadosamente. Se podía distinguir una caligrafía muy prolija y hermosa, adivinó que había pertenecido a la madre de InuYasha, Empezó a leer curiosa, tras la primera línea casi se atraganta.

_-Hoy he estado a punto de morir, sin embargo él me ha salvado Inu-Taisho…_

Hola a todas(o) !

Hoy he tenido tiempo y me he inspirado gracias a un nuevo CD de música clásica oriental, empecé a escribir y cuando menos lo esperé había terminado el capítulo. Espero que les guste y que de ahora en adelante sea bendecida con tiempo e inspiración como este día. Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews a aquellos quienes me siguen desde el primer capítulo y los nuevos. No saben como me pone de feliz ver los reviews, saber que mi pequeño esfuerzo vale la pena. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Mata ne!

Taishoh.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

_Hoy he estado a punto de morir, sin embargo él me ha salvado Inu-Taisho…_

_Nunca pensé que llegaría a presenciar la forma humana de un Youkai. Ahora más que nunca estoy convencida de que puede existir una relación entre humanos y Youkais, él es el ejemplo. Pudo haber pasado de largo, pudo ayudar a los Youkais que trataban de matarnos sin embargo, nos salvó, lucho contra esos seres, puso a salvo a mis guardias. Cuido de mí hasta que recuperé la consciencia y...la manera en que me sostenía en sus brazos, era delicada, cuidadosa. Estoy segura que él es diferente lo pude notar en sus ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien posea unos ojos tan penetrantes? Juraría que leyó mis pensamientos con su mirada. ¿Por qué no pude agradecerle? ¿Por qué las palabras no salieron de mis labios en ese momento? Nunca había sentido esto antes, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho solo con mirarle. Pero él no se inmuto por mi actitud. Cualquier otra persona habría tomado mi actitud como una ofensa, cualquier persona… sobre todo un Youkai, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué un Youkai no lo hizo? ¿Por qué me sonrió? Me habría gustado poder hablarle, hacerle muchas preguntas, pero mi cuerpo no respondió, mi voz no salió y ahora me arrepiento. Jamás olvidaré las palabras de mi salvador al despertar en sus brazos: -__**No tema, no tengo la intención de hacerle daño, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿No está lastimada? Lamento la muerte de sus guardias, cuando detecté su aroma me descuidé y no pude actuar con más rapidez. Le ofrezco una disculpa. Alguien viene…será mejor que se quede aquí en un momento la encontrarán. Espero no volver a verla en una situación así. Me concedería el honor de saber su nombre…? Siento haberla asustado. Mi nombre es Inu-Taisho, guardián y general de las tierras del norte me aseguraré de que los caminos estén libres de peligro para Ud.-**__ entonces me dejó allí sentada, con su voz aun resonando en mis oídos, su aroma inundando mi nariz, su sonrisa deslumbrando mis ojos. ¿Por qué no dije mi nombre? Sé que parece una locura, pero me gustaría volver a verlo. Inu-Taisho…ciertamente es un hermoso nombre. ¿Inu-Taisho, le volveré a ver?_

Kagome terminó de leer la última línea y quedó asombrada. En sus manos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el diario de la madre de InuYasha. Al parecer el escrito contenía los pensamientos de la princesa tras haber conocido al General Taisho. –_parece que el general cautivó a la princesa desde el primer encuentro…ahí- _suspiro Kagome- _Creo que ya sé de donde heredó InuYasha el hecho de aparecer en el momento adecuado para salvar a la damisela (_refiriéndose al momento en que conoció a InuYasha_) el también me salvó de morir en nuestro primer encuentro…..aunque después trato de matarme. Supongo que la historia de sus padres es mas romántica.- _Pensó divertida. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de seguir leyendo, pero pensó que lo más adecuado sería pedirle permiso a InuYasha, después de todo el era heredero de la casa, por lo que todo le pertenecía, tal vez nunca había leído el diario ya que al parecer ignoraba la historia sobre como se conocieron sus padres. Creyó que sería mejor que fuera el primero o lo leyeran juntos. La idea se le antojaba. Decidió que era lo más justo. Esperaría a InuYasha para entregárselo. Tras decidir esto se tiró en la terraza, la espera le desesperaba-**InuYasha regresa pronto.-**suspiró, extrañándole.

/

Inuyasha se encontraba aun flotando en el agua tratando de asimilar toda la información que el Herrero le había proporcionado. ¿Cuándo se imaginaría él que debía unirse a Kagome de "ese" modo? Solo de recordarlo se sentía mareado. ¿Cómo se supone que ellos…? Pero debía reconocer que la idea no le parecía tan descabellada al recordar los privilegios de los cuales gozaría. – ¿_Verla desnuda...? ¿Poder acariciarla es ese estado?- _esos pensamiento no dejaban de dar vuelta en su cabeza y no ayudaban a que su "problema" aminorara. –**Kagome parece ser la que debe soportar la parte más difícil durante el ritual. ¿Accederá una vez que le diga lo que implica?-**pensó en voz alta. Permaneció un poco mas en el agua tratando de relajarse para lo que venía. Una vez que se sintió preparado regresó a la cueva.

Totosai había dispuesto cuatro pescados fritos, notó al Hanyou medio empapado y sonrió de lado.-**Toma asiento InuYasha, come algo, acércate al fuego para que te seques. –**este obedeció.-**Entonces-**dijo el herrero acomodándose mientras disfrutaba de su pescado.- ¿**Hay algo más que te interese saber?-**le preguntó. InuYasha sin probar bocado asintió. –**Pues adelante muchacho, ¿Qué es?-**InuYasha estaba nervioso. Aun así se armó de valor y preguntó- **Ex...Exis..Existe alguna posibilidad… una forma en la que Kagome pueda...pueda convertirse en Hanyou-**Totosai escupió todo lo que su boca contenía mientras tosía todas las preguntas existentes y por haber no se imagino que esa que acababa de formular el Hanyou sería una de ellas.

El peliplateado observó el asombro del herrero, acaso la idea ¿era tan descabellada?Si bien es cierto que también lo pensó. Kagome había dicho que deseaba pasar sus días como Hanyou, que le quería a él como semidemonio, no como un humano y el haría lo posible por darle lo que deseaba. Al pedirle aquello, Kagome no se había dado cuenta del enorme significado que tenía su decisión para el ojidorado, le estaba dando el mayor regalo que podía desear…un igual.

-**Acaso ¿he escuchado bien muchacho? ¿Quieres convertir a la muchachita en Hanyou?-**

**-Yo quería convertirme en humano para ella, pero –**soltó una risa divertida-**ella dijo que no se había enamorado de un humano…-**recordó sonrojado. Totosai se asombraba aun más.-** sino de un Hanyou.**

**-Esa jovencita…El simple hecho de acceder a unirse a ti es sorprendente…querer compartir tu destino como igual lo es aún más muchacho. Parece que estás destinado a seguir los pasos de tu padre.-**InuYasha no comprendía.

**-¿****A que te refieres?-**preguntó curioso.

-**Verás InuYasha…tu padre intentó algo parecido. Al parecer planeaba realizar el cambio tras tu nacimiento.**

**-¿El cambio? ¿Qué cambio?-**pregunto emocionado el Hanyou.

**-****No lo sé. Solo sé que el objetivo era que tu padre no falleciera tan prematuramente. Desconozco los detalles, pero Myoga dijo que Sesshomaru conocía los planes de tu padre. Asi que si alguien puede ayudarte con esto es él.**

**-¿****Sesshomaru…?- **_Cómo demonios lo encontraré…-_pensó preocupado. Totosai notó el cambio en su semblante.

**-****Tengo entendido que desde hace alrededor de dos meses, decidió volver a instalarse en el palacio del norte. Solo debes ir más allá de las montañas Akaishii y lo encontrarás, será fácil de localizar te tomará alrededor de tres días llegar allá. **– Mientras Totosai hablaba, InuYasha evaluaba su proximo movimiento. Definitivamente debería discutir esto con Kagome.

**-****Muy bien, iré a hacerle una visita muy pronto entonces.-**Se levantó inmediatamente después de decir eso.-**Has sido de utilidad viejo. Gracias.-**Totosai le admiraba-_Esa mujer si que lo ha cambiado-_pensó mientras despedía al semidemonio desde la entrada de su morada.

**-****Al final no ha tocado la comida…mucho mejor, aun tengo hambre-**pensó en voz alta y se dirigió a terminar su comida.

/

InuYasha se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa, deseaba volver con Kagome lo más pronto posible. La había extrañado todo el día. Ahora que comprendía más el por qué de sus reacciones se sentía mas seguro a cerca de cómo proseguir con Kagome, la idea de unirse a su compañera parecía más y más tentadora. Se encontraba un poco preocupado por la reacción de Kagome pero confiaba en ambos podían lograrlo. Cada minuto que pasaba la sentía mas cerca…solo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos. Kagome por otro lado se encontraba sentada mirando fijamente la entrada de la casa, el sol empezaba a descender. InuYasha había prometido volver antes del anochecer asi que lo vería en cualquier momento. Unos minutos después sus ojos empezaron a detectar una mancha roja. Su corazón se aceleró. Era él.

El Hanyou a diferencia de Kagome, podía verla perfectamente desde la distancia. Aceleró el último tramo, pasó el campo de energía paró en seco. La imagen de una Kagome sonriendo mientras corría a sus brazos siempre quedaría en su mente. –_Es realmente hermosa-_ pensó. Justo después sintió el impacto de su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, la azabache literalmente se había arrojado a sus brazos, capturándolo en un fuerte abrazo, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del semidemonio. InuYasha disfrutaba divertido de la acción. El aroma de Kagome le envolvió. La estrecho fuertemente.-**Estoy en casa-**murmuró.-**Bienvenido-**le recibió una alegre Kagome.

-**Debería ausentarme más seguido-** dijo InuYasha sorprendido por el recibimiento de la joven.

-**Ni lo pienses-**le respondió Kagome, ejerciendo más presión en su agarre.-** ¿Sabes lo sola que me he sentido todo el día? –**le preguntó Kagome.

-**Pero si has estado separada de mi más tiempo mujer! De hecho era tu la que pedía a gritos irte a tu época recuerdas?-**le recalco divertido mientras empezaba a caminar aun con la azabache colgada a él. La llevó hacia la terraza, se sentó recargado en una de los costados. Mientras Kagome se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos. La posición era bastante comprometedora pero debido a que los dos solo habían pensado en verse todo el día, aun no se percataban de ello.

-**Es cierto…pero eso era antes de saber que realmente me querías a tu lado.- **al decir esto se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.-** Me resultaba doloroso estar contigo mientras deseaba tocarte todo el tiempo, ahora que puedo no quiero dejarte ir-**exclamó mientas se separaba un poco y depositaba un casto beso en los labios del peliplateado.

El Hanyou se sorprendió un poco ante la confesión, pero antes de decir nada recibió el ligero beso, el cual término demasiado pronto para su gusto y se lo hizo saber.-** Me voy todo el día y solo recibo eso, (**refiriéndose al beso**)** ¿**a eso llamas un beso? Ven acá.-**y la tomó por la nuca acercando sus rostros lentamente, anticipando el momento del contacto. Tomó sus labios con cuidado tratando de transmitirle cuanto la había extrañado, poco a poco empezó a entreabrir sus labios para pasar a jugar con el interior de su boca, disfrutando de su sabor, pudo detectar que había estado comiendo fresas sus favoritas. Eso solo hizo que el beso se tornará más desesperado, Kagome se encontraba sorprendida, InuYasha la estaba besando de manera tan apasionada, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, el aire le faltaba, en pocas palabras lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Tras unos minutos y por la falta de aire se separaron. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, lucían agitados y con los labios rojos por la reciente fricción. Kagome resultaba una visión de lo más encantadora para los ojos de nuestro Hanyou. Le hacia pensar en todo el tiempo que se perdió en probar aquellos carnosos labios que ahora admiraba.

Kagome le miraba sonrojada, produciendo en el ahora un deje de vergüenza tras su atrevimiento.**-Yo también te extrañe Kagome-**usando las mismas palabras que ella utilizó aquella tarde frente al pozo. Kagome le correspondió con una brillante sonrisa. Esta pareció percatarse de su posición comprometedora y empezó a deshacerse del abrazo en el que se encontraba, pero fue detenida por el Hanyou-**Aquí estas bien-**le comentó con voz profunda. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Esa mañana había mandado a un InuYasha un tanto inseguro y esta tarde regreso uno más atrevido y…seductor? Debía admitir que no le molestaba solo, la asombraba. Decidió que disfrutaría de la situación y se acomodó mejor entre los fuertes brazos de su Hanyou.-**Y bien…-**Empezó Kagome-** ¿Te ha servido esa charla con el señor Totosai?-**preguntó curiosa.

-**Asi es…ahora todo está mas claro. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, pero antes quiero que sepas por qué es que tenía la urgencia de hablar con él –**Kagome asintió-** verás…recuerdas que te dije que quería unirme a ti con las costumbres de tu mundo cierto?-**Kagome volvió a asentir-**Pues yo aun desconocía parte de mis costumbres por lo que debía informarme como debía realizarse todo-** Kagome le interrumpió- **Te refieres al ritual en el cuál debes marcarme?-** InuYasha le miraba perplejo. – ¿**Cómo es que sabes a cerca del ritual?-**le pregunto asombrado. Pudo ver que Kagome se sonrojaba fuertemente.-**Bueno yo…-**comenzó tímidamente la azabache.-**le pregunté a sango sobre la manera en que los DaiYoukai tomaban esposa, sentía curiosidad así que… y cómo ella conoce sobre todas las especies de Youkais…por eso…pensé…-**decía apenada.

InuYasha la veía fascinado, ella le llevaba la delantera por mucho. Esto solo le revelaba la importancia que él suponía desde hacia tiempo en la vida de la joven. Ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba aún antes de aceptar unirse a él y no dudo un segundo. Saber esto solo hacia que su amor y admiración por la joven sacerdotisa crecieran.

-**Entonces ¿estás enterada de todo lo que conlleva el ritual?-**preguntó curioso el Hanyou.

**-Bueno Sango me explico en lo que consistía, debes marcarme mientras se realiza el ritual de apareamiento, debes morderme justo aquí-** expuso parte de su hombro, InuYasha sintió la necesidad de morderla emergiendo, pero supo controlarse.-**Insertar tu veneno con estos-**dijo mientras con sus dedos entreabría los labios del Hanyou y rozaba con uno el afilado colmillo. InuYasha dejó escapar una especie de gruñido por sentirla rozar su colmillo. Kagome divertida retiro su mano. Y yo debo marcarte por aquí también dijo divertida mientras corría el Ahori y el Kosode exponiendo su hombro y depositaba un beso en ese pedazo de piel expuesta. InuYasha se encontraba sorprendido. –** ¿Sorprendido?- **preguntó divertida-** Si me hubieras hablado estas preocupaciones antes, te habría dicho yo misma.**

**-¿Asi qué ya estabas informada ne? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-**preguntó curioso. Notó como el rostro frente a él se apenaba.

**-Bueno…le pregunté poco después de que se unió a nuestro grupo de Amigos.-**InuYasha le miraba enternecido.

-**Eres única ¿Lo sabías?-** le dijo encantado.

-**Claro…no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de casarse con un Hanyou-** le respondió divertida. InuYasha solo soltó una risa relajada. Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderle.-**Bueno sobre que otra cosa hablaron.- **preguntó Kagome.

InuYasha le habló sobre la historia de sus padres. Su necesidad por morderla. Y sobre Sesshomaru. Kagome le escucho atentamente. El hecho de que InuYasha hablara sobre la historia de sus padres le confirmó que no tenía idea sobre el diario de su madre.

-**Debemos partir hacia el palacio de Sesshomaru InuYasha, estoy segura que nos ayudará. Despues de todo me lo debe. Le devolví su brazo, le salvaste la vida durante la batalla contra Naraku recuerda. Estoy segura que nos ayudará.-**comentaba una positiva Kagome.

-**Eso espero Kagome.-**suspiró el Hanyou.

-**Sobre tus padres InuYasha… hoy estuve inspeccionando la casa y encontré algo en su cuarto-**Se levantó y fue a buscar el diario. –**Esto- **Se lo entregó.-**Parece que es el diario de tu madre, solo leí la primer página, pero al ver de que se trataba pensé que tu deberías leerlo ya que es algo tan íntimo.**

InuYasha inspeccionó el libro. Recordaba vagamente haber visto a su madre escribir en aquel cuaderno. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le embargo. Ahora podría comprender mejor a su madre.-**Gracias Kagome… ¿Te gustaría leérmelo? –**Kagome accedió gustosa.

-**Claro que si. ****Pero primero deberías tomar un baño para que te relajes, debes estar cansado después de correr una gran distancia en tan poco tiempo cierto?-**InuYasha se percató entonces de que sus piernas dolían un poco.-**Si, eso suena bien.-**respondió.

-**Anda ve-**le animó Kagome-** Te prepararé un poco de Ramen –**los ojos del Hanyou centellaron, Kagome rió divertida viendo como corría hacia las termas.

La noche había caído, se podía ver un cielo despejado, miles de estrellas podías distinguirse en la oscuridad. De repente una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza al azabache. Se dirigió con una esponja y su jabón hacia las termas. InuYasha se encontraba de espaldas, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, parecía relajado. El vapor hizo que no se diera cuenta de que Kagome se encontraba tras él hasta que esta le llamó.

-**InuYasha… ¿no estarás dormido?-**InuYasha se sobresaltó, se giro cuidadosamente y se topó con una Sonrojada Kagome-**Vine a tallarte la espalda…date la vuelta.-**InuYasha obedeció, se encontraba bastante sorprendido por el atrevimiento. El estaba desnudo, claro que ella solo podía ver la parte superior de su cuerpo pero… no dejaba de sentirse nervioso. No espero mucho para sentir la suave esponja rozar su espalda, podía distinguir el olor al jabón de Kagome.

Kagome le sintió tensó cuando comenzó a enjabonarle, pero después percibió como se relajaba poco a poco, cuando lo sintió completamente relajado, se deshizo de la esponja y empezó a darle un masaje con sus manos envueltas en jabón.

-_Esto se siente realmente bien-_pensaba InuYasha, se encontraba disfrutando del roce de la esponja cuando de la nada…-_esas Mmm…-_no pudo controlar un sonoro gemido que salió al sentir las delicadas manos de la azabache masajear sus hombros. -**Ka...Kagome que hacessmm...-**intentó preguntar.-**Creí que te vendría bien un masaje… ¿se siente bien Inu…?-**preguntó tímidamente Kagome.-**Mmm? Si se siente muy bien Kagome…-**está respuesta colocó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la azabache. Tras unos minutos de arduo trabajo, ya que InuYasha claramente no sentiría un masaje ligero Kagome le dejo.-**Bueno, te dejo para que te enjuagues, te esperaré en la terraza para acompañarte a cenar, date prisa…-**Al decir esto depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y aprovechó para admirar el bien formado pecho se du Hanyou ya que solo había disfrutado de la visión de su espalda. InuYasha sonrió ante el pequeño tacto.-**Ya salgo, gracias.**

La vio salir mientras la admiraba pensaba-_Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo-_ se enjuago rápidamente y salió vestido con su Hakama y el Kosode solamente ya que la noche era cálida. Se encontró con la Kagome preparando su cena,-_realmente estoy en casa-_pensó. Con un sentimiento de felicidad recorriéndole. Kagome escuchó los pasos del Hanyou y volteó lentamente, la imagen que la recibió le colocó un adorable sonrojo y un estremecimiento en su estomago. InuYasha se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, con sus largos cabellos aun mojados enmarcando sus varoniles rasgos, tenía un aspecto simplemente arrebatador. Kagome no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando menos acordó InuYasha le veía interrogante.

-¿**Sucede algo Kagome?-**preguntó divertido por la expresión que adornaba el rostro de la azabache.

Kagome salió de su ensoñación al escuchar su voz.-**No no pasa nada InuYasha-** le respondió nerviosa.-**la cena está lista.-**le dijo mientras le ofrecía el tazón de Ramen. InuYasha dejo de preocuparle todo en cuanto tuvo a su alcance su comida favorita. Kagome le miraba divertida mientras comía. El Hanyou pronto devoro tres tazones y se dio por satisfecho. Tras recoger todo se dirigieron a su alcoba. Desde que lo había visto salir de las termas, a Kagome le rondaba un pensamiento del cual no podía deshacerse. Mientras cambiaba su ropa por la yukata para dormir se decidió a realizar su deseo. Al entrar a la pieza le observó admirando las estrellas, sentado frente a la ventana su objeto de anhelo se encontraba aun húmedo. InuYasha había notado la presencia de Kagome en el cuarto, sin embargo seguía ensimismado en las estrellas, disfrutando de la noche. Su atención se concentro completamente en Kagome al sentir las delicadas y frágiles manos tomar su larga cabellera…-**Kagome que…?-**tuvo la intención de voltearse pero la joven se lo impidió. –**Esto es algo que he deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…déjame disfrutarlo ¿quieres?-**le comentó un tanto avergonzada al exponer su secreto. InuYasha sonrió al notar el nerviosismo en su voz.-**Asi que deseabas cepillar mi cabello?-** preguntó alegremente el peliplateado portando un tierno rubor-** Hai, creo que es una de mis partes favoritas-**le susurro la azabache. Después ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de aquel momento tan íntimo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos! Lamento la espera. Les hago entrega gustosa del siguiente capítulo. Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews como siempre. Estoy muy contenta de poder proporcionarles un buen momento de lectura. Gracias por el apoyo.

Mata ne!

Taishoh.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Sentir la suave caricia de la azabache sobre su cabello le relajaba, si alguien le hubiera dicho en aquel entonces que llegaría el día en que compartiría momentos como este con esa joven de ropaje extraño les habría dado una paliza ahí misma. – _Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que es de lo más natural-___pensó divertido el peliplateado.

Kagome se recreaba satisfactoriamente con las plateadas hebras del Hanyou. Desde que le había conocido se había extrañado por el extraño color y largo del cabello de InuYasha, no fue hasta que conoció a Sesshomaru cuando todo empezó a parecer más claro. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle si la dejaría tocarlo pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad se dijo que esta tarea se convertiría en uno de sus rituales favoritos.- ¿_cómo puede ser tan sedoso?...Supongo que todo se explica con el simple hecho de que es mitad Youkai…también debe ser más resistente-_ pensamientos de la joven sacerdotisa mientras terminaba su tarea.

La chica apartó el cepillo a un costado, InuYasha se percató de que la atención a su cabello había cesado, pensó en preguntarle por qué había parado y justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo esas palabras murieron en su boca al sentir como era envuelto por las delicadas manos de la jovencita tras él. Kagome recorrió la larga cabellera hacia uno de los fuertes hombros en los cuales estaba recargada para tener mejor acceso a la piel de su acompañante, posó su rostro justo en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja. Mientras realizaba estos movimientos podía sentir el estremecimiento que causaba en su pareja, la azabache había descubierto que le agradaba tentar al peligro ya que era bastante consciente de que InuYasha trataba por todos los medios de rehuir las situaciones comprometedoras. Una vez estando cómodamente posicionada realizó un tenue contacto de sus labios con el pedazo de piel expuesto y a su alcance.

Por el corto instante que duró el toque pudo sentir las vibraciones provocadas en el cuerpo bajo ella. Con una traviesa sonrisa surcando su rostro agregó-** ¿Cómo es que hueles tan bien?- **tras aspirar profundamente cerca de la nuca del semidemonio.

InuYasha disfrutaba del trato que Kagome le estaba proporcionando-___debe haberme extrañado…-_pensó tras recibir un estímulo a su ego conmovido por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Un momento después se percató de que los cuidados habían sido interrumpidos. Inmediatamente trató de cuestionar a la responsable pero no fue capaz de articular un sonido que no fuera uno de sorpresa al sentirse envuelto en un cálido abrazo proveniente de esa chiquilla que no osaba dejar su mente y cuerpo tranquilos. Recibió gustoso el abrazo no sin antes dejar que su cuerpo le informará a su acompañante cuanto le agradaba aquello. Si había algo que había notado era que tenía un cuerpo demasiado honesto, no había forma de jugarle una mala pasada a esa mujer ya que aunque esa fuera su intención su cuerpo no le dejaría mentir y saber eso le hacia sentir demasiado vulnerable y expuesto. Se encontraba entregado a las sensaciones que la azabache le proporcionaba cuando la sintió… la respiración de la chica rozaba su cuello, se tensó de inmediato- ¿_es que no puede ponerse en mi lugar?-_ pensaba desesperado. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recibir las caricias de la manera más inocente y cariñosamente posible pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en la "charla" que había tenido con el herrero y las imágenes que esta había posicionado firmemente en su cerebro. Tuvo la intención de huir como en ocasiones anteriores pero le funcionó de la misma forma. Solo logro congelarse en su lugar en espera de un poco de autocontrol. Se percató que sería una tarea muy difícil al sentir los labios de Kagome posicionarse en su cuello y su nariz rozar su nuca. -_¿Por qué tienes que hacerme sufrir Kagome?-_pensó. Entonces la sintió olfatearlo, y las escucho decir con la que hasta ahora clasificaría como una de sus tonos mas peligrosos- **¿Cómo es que hueles tan bien?- **le había susurrado delicadamente entonces su menté estuvo a punto de colapsar, Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente pudo sentir el filo de sus garras casi perforar su piel. Su corazón bombeado con demasiada prisa y cierta parte de su anatomía con la cual había estado luchando recientemente empezaba a llamar su atención. Un gruñido salió de las profundidades de su pecho y Kagome sintió sus fuertes músculos tensarse fue entonces…y solo entonces cuando pensó que tal vez su osadía había sido demasiada.-**No deberías jugar de esa manera Kagome-**la profunda voz que emergió de el hombre entre sus brazos la estremeció por completo. Tenía intenciones de alejarse pero su cuerpo no lo permitía. No podía mirarlo directamente a la cara y en ese momento lo agradecía porque estaba completamente azorada, le sintió mover su rostro en su dirección asi que solo atinó a mirar al lado contrario dejando sin intención su largo cuello expuesto y al alcance de InuYasha. Este al ver su reacción dibujó una torcida sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿_A dónde se fue tu valentía?-_pensó divertido. El ver ese pedazo de piel expuesta y el sentir el fuerte deseo por perforar ese lugar le hizo feliz. –**Muy pronto todos sabrán que eres mía-**dejó salir de manera provocativa mientras acercaba su rostro y pasaba su lengua desde el inicio del femenino cuello hasta el borde de su mandíbula. Si Kagome tenía dudas sobre el significado de aquellas palabras murieron al sentir la humedad en su cuello. InuYasha sintió como era liberado del abrazo inmediatamente tras realizar aquel acto. Kagome no se había esperado esa reacción por parte del Hanyou y simplemente la había sorprendido, si antes lucia un ligero sonrojo, ahora sus mejillas definitivamente mostraban la intensidad de la sensación que acababa de dejarle el toqué del ojidorado. Pocas veces había tenido la ocasión de disfrutar de esos momentos "salvajes" en los cuales InuYasha parecía dejar salir su instinto "animal" y debía admitir que a pesar del nerviosismo y vergüenza que le embargaba en esos momentos disfrutaba demasiado de ellos como para dejar de buscarlos.-_Me pregunto si podre disfrutar enteramente de ese lado primitivo en nuestra noche de bodas-_ pensó una atrevida Kagome.

InuYasha disfrutaba de la respuesta que el cuerpo de Kagome le proporcionaba, las pocas veces que se había arriesgado y habían llevado sus besos y caricias a otro nivel, había notado lo receptivo del cuerpo de su pareja, cada vez parecía incitarlo a continuar y de no ser por la poca cordura que sacaba de esos momentos y su ignorancia acerca de los "placeres" que podía recibir no sabía que podía haber pasado. Por eso lo había soportado, pero ahora…ahora que sabía hasta donde sus acciones podían llevarlos todo parecía demasiado difícil y tentador al mismo tiempo. A pesar de todo esto se encontraba allí, seduciendo a esa mujer, dejando poco a poco a su instinto apoderarse de su cordura. Alargó su cuello buscando dejar sus labios en contacto con la oreja de la azabache-**Sabes lo que me provocas mujer…y aun así…insistes en provocar a la bestia…-**le susurro sensualmente al oído. Pudo distinguir el cambió en el ritmo del corazón de su pareja, su respiración se había vuelto más pesada, podía distinguir un aroma dulzón que apenas había notado antes y que ahora podía confirmar le pertenecía al frágil cuerpo tras él. Con un rápido movimiento dejó a su presa bajo su cuerpo, la chica parecía sorprendida y divertida a la vez, pero él no quería que se divirtiera ya era hora de que compartiera su "dolor", le regaló una de sus torcidas y provocadoras sonrisas que sabía lograba la plena atención de la azabache, y así fue,-_ parece que ya me tomas enserio ah?-_pensó divertido mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los femeninos labios.

Kagome estaba Fascinada con el proceder del Hanyou, definitivamente no esperaba un trato de esa manera, pero ya que lo tenía…-¿_No tiene nada de malo divertirnos un poco verdad?-_ pensaba "inocentemente". Se dijo así misma que seguramente esta sería una oportunidad única antes de que volviera a tener a un InuYasha tan "dispuesto" antes de la boda, asi que le sacaría provecho. Ese día antes de que InuYasha partiera habían experimentado un poco dejándose llevar por el momento y Kagome no había quedado satisfecha después de lo que para ella pareció solo un instante ya que por ese corto periodo de tiempo había podido sentirse deseada y por ende excitada, sabía que InuYasha lo había disfrutado dado que al estar en pleno contacto había percibido cierta "reacción" bajo el Hakama. Sabía también que estaba tentando a la suerte, pero lo tenía allí a un endemoniadamente sexy, atrevido y sensual InuYasha y no iba a desperdiciarlo, no señor. Asi que se mentalizó para soportar lo que parecía sería una dulce tortura, Inuyasha le estaba dirigiendo "la mirada" sabía que el Hanyou quería vengarse, pero si él podía sorprenderla ella también ¿cierto?

Le admiro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al destino que ella creía serían sus labios, lucia realmente apuesto, su cabello apenas húmedo tras el cepillado, su exquisito olor le hacia anticipar el contacto, no podía esperar a besarle entonces justo cuando lo tenía a escasos centímetros de sus labios él se desvió hacia su oreja opuesta a la que recibió la primer provocación-** ¿Quieres…besarme Kagome?-** le preguntó sensualmente egocéntrico. Kagome sintió sus mejillas arrebolarse – ¿_tan obvia soy?-___pensó mientras para los ojos del Hanyou mordía sensualmente su labio inferior haciéndole casi arrepentirse de haber cambiado de dirección.- ¿**Te divierte jugar conmigo Kagome?-** siguió preguntando mientras besaba suavemente apenas tocando la aperlada piel de su cuello. Kagome empezaba a soltar el aire de manera más pesada, lo cual le indicaba al semidemonio que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.-**Soy yo el que debería de preguntarte… ¿cómo es que tienes un aroma tan delicioso Kagome…no lo crees asi?-**le comentó sugestivamente mientras pegaba su nariz justo en el lugar el cual la había sentido aspirar su aroma. A Kagome le estaba costando trabajo pensar como contraatacar debido a las acciones de su compañero. Estaba a punto de realizar un movimiento cuando sintió como InuYasha se dejaba caer delicadamente sobre ella, sin colocar todo su peso, solo el suficiente para que Kagome hiciera nota mental sobre lo agradable que le resultaba sentirse bajo el peso de aquel hombre. Tras este movimiento Kagome sintió que se le paraba el corazón y no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa, InuYasha se encontraba posicionado o mejor dicho "montado" sobre una de sus piernas lo cual la proveía de total contacto con "aquella" parte a la cual había "asistido" tan amablemente no hace mucho tiempo. Esta vez fue su turno para paralizarse ya que no había medido las consecuencias que su "juego-venganza" podría causarle.

Kagome le sintió tensarse debido al contacto, ella misma aun estaba asimilando su postura pero era justo el momento que necesitaba. Ya le mostraría quien sabía jugar mejor.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sostenían la mirada, de pronto toda esa osadía parecía dejar sus cuerpos, un tenue carmesí se apoderaba de sus rostros. Fue entonces cuando Kagome contraataco, aun sosteniendo la mirada del ojidorado movió ligeramente su pierna contra el Hanyou. Este abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente mientras dejaba salir un sonoro gemido de satisfacción, sus brazos se debilitaron debido al sorpresivo movimiento lo que ocasionó que su cabeza cayera al costado de la de la azabache y sus cuerpos estuvieran más en contacto debido a la pérdida de estabilidad del semidemonio. -**Kag…Kagommee… ¿Qué…?-**intentó articular el peliplateado con dificultad, pero se vio envuelto en otro… -**Mhghaa!- **debido al movimiento de la pierna de la azabache. -**¿Qué estas haciendo…haaa?-** cada vez que el Hanyou intentaba recuperarse Kagome rozaba con más fuerza su entrepierna.-**Estoy jugando recuerdas InuYasha…-**le contestó tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz, quería sonar segura pero la posición y la constante fricción no estaba solo afectando al ojidorado, la excitación de Kagome empezaba a ser alimentada por los sensuales gemidos que el Hanyou parecía luchar por controlar.

InuYasha se encontraba en un gran problema, su fuerte cuerpo se debilitaba ante cada roce que Kagome le regalaba, sabía que debía parar que no era el momento adecuado pero la deseaba tanto justo ahora, le hacía sentir tan bien y sabía lo mucho que Kagome lo estaba disfrutando por la aceleración de sus latidos y el incremento en su respiración cada vez que gemía en su oído, la podía sentir estremecerse. Era increíble como podía estar en ese estado simplemente por el hecho de provocarlo. Se sentía agitado, sus sentidos estaban hipersensibilizándose. Ahora podía notar que ese aroma dulzón en Kagome se volvía más intenso. Lo cual le nublaba un poco los sentidos y solo hacia que quisiera morderla en ese momento. Una nueva oleada de placer le recorrió –**Kagome...de...b...debemos parar…-**se las arreglo para articular. Kagome utilizó entonces las manos que hasta ahora habían permanecido quietas a los lados de su cuerpo para pasarlas por los costados del peliplateado acariciando sobre la tela su bien formada espalda dejando una especie de cosquilleo por donde tocaba. Podía sentirle debilitarse, sabía que InuYasha estaba cerca de su límite pero ella era conocida por atravesar aquellos límites, así que se armó de valor y le susurro muy cerca de la aterciopelada oreja-** Pero…yo no quiero parar InuYasha…yo…nosotros…podemos…-**fue interrumpida entonces por un agitado InuYasha.

-**No Kagome…no podemos…no hasta que tu y yo….hasta que estemos unidos bajo mis leyes y bajo las tuyas…-**Kagome se sentía como toda una pervertida por decir aquello pero debía aclararlo asi que se dirigió lo más calmadamente que pudo dentro de su "situación"-**Inu…no digo…no digo que realicemos el ritual aquí y ahora…no debemos esperar hasta unirnos para disfrutar de…bueno…de alguna de las sensaciones que estamos experimentando…-**InuYasha le miraba intrigado, había elevado un poco su posición ayudándose con sus brazos, habría podido escapar de esa situación "comprometedora" en esta oportunidad sin embargo aun se encontraba al parecer bastante cómodo en ella.-** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Podemos?- **preguntó un tanto ¿esperanzado y emocionado? Según la perspectiva de Kagome, la cual le contestó de inmediato-** Podemos…practicar sabes? Para el gran día tal vez… si me dices que no te gusta podemos dejarlo….quiero decir…podemos hacer muchas cosas sin realizar el…"acto"…-** la cara de la joven estaba iluminada con un semáforo en rojo. InuYasha la miraba seriamente pareciendo evaluar su comentario.

Saber que InuYasha se encontraba mirándola fijamente no ayudaba a que su pena se desvaneciera, quien diría que Kagome Higurashi pensaba con aquella promiscuidad, porque Kagome solo podía pensar en ese adjetivo para describirse en este momento. Ella siempre sorprendiéndose de la osadía de sus amigas y ahora podía comprenderlas. Porque después de probar a InuYasha nada parecía bastar y solo quería más y más de él. Parecía que InuYasha llevaba callado más de una hora a pesar de solo haber pasado unos segundos. Kagome dándose por vencida y sintiéndose más ridícula que nunca interpretó el silencio del semidemonio como una negación ante su proposición. Intentó hacer uso de sus extremidades y salir de esa embarazosa situación.

InuYasha le sintió removerse bajo él, parecía intentar alejarse de él. Rápidamente la tomo por la cintura y colocó de nuevo en su lugar. Kagome le miraba asombrada, entonces le escuchó-** ¿Podemos?... ¿De verdad podemos hacer esto sin….?-** esperaba que Kagome fuera lo bastante generosa para no dejarle terminar la oración y asi fue.-** si…claro que podemos Inu…-**Cuando Kagome vio el intento de disimular su emoción por aquellas palabras le regalo una de sus más brillantes sonrisas la cual solo duró un poco ya que los ojos del Hanyou rápidamente se volvieron más intensos, Kagome inmediatamente pudo sentir el cambio en la habitación-** Entonces… ¿jugaras conmigo esta noche?-** pregunto sensualmente la azabache mientras reanudaba el roce de su pierna con la ya muy sensible "área" de su pareja. Ocasionándole ese sonido que ahora parecía música para sus oídos.

-**AhhhhKagome….me encantaría jugar contigo esta noche.-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a Todos. Creo que después de 10 capítulos ya es momento de que las cosas entre nuestra pareja pasen a otro nivel y debido a que algunos parecen querer más acción entre esta pareja, me he dado a la tarea subir un poco el tono de la historia en este capítulo y el siguiente como una probadita de lo que será si las fuerzas divinas me conceden inspiración el tan esperado lemon el cual me he propuesto lograr. En un futuro no muy lejano de la historia.**

**Muchisisisisisimas gracias por los Reviews claro está!**

**Mata ne!**

**Taishoh**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

-** Entonces… ¿jugaras conmigo esta noche?-** pregunto sensualmente la azabache mientras reanudaba el roce de su pierna con la ya muy sensible "área" de su pareja. Ocasionándole ese sonido que ahora parecía música para sus oídos.

-**AhhhhKagome….me encantaría jugar contigo esta noche.-** le ronroneo provocativamente después de reanudar la posición en la cual estaba. Kagome le miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver su determinación. Esa mirada le infundo la confianza que necesitaba y lentamente volvió a posicionar sus manos en la fuerte espalda del Hanyou atrayéndolo más cerca. Le gustaba sentir la cercanía del semidemonio porque de esa manera podía percatarse al instante de las expresiones del Hanyou de las cuales se había dado cuenta era amante.

InuYasha había dudado, lo había hecho incluso después de que Kagome parecía darle carta blanca para "jugar" con ella, él definitivamente quería, pero no se creía capaz de parar después de probar más. Kagome nublaba y acababa con su escaza racionalidad. Pero el recuerdo de esa mujer diciéndole que quería seguir, que no deseaba parar le encendía por completo. Kagome le deseaba, le deseaba con la misma fuerza con la que él experimentaba. Pero también le asustaba, le asustaba porque sabía que cualquier cosa podría provenir de Kagome, bastaba con el hecho de recordar como había sido ella quien había tomado la iniciativa para que el Hanyou estuviera asustado de lo que vendría y de cómo debería de proceder. Recordaba dónde se supone que debía tocarla (después de hablar con el herrero), era evidente que Kagome conocía como enloquecerlo. Pero él no se había tomado la molestia de pasar más allá de unos besos en su cuello, sus labios y posar las manos en su cintura. Ya no podía contar sus piernas porque a pesar de llevarla a cuestas con su nueva ropa no podía tener pleno contacto con su piel y bueno mientras corría no podía acariciarla ya que estaba concentrado en mantenerla afirmada para no causarle molestias de movimiento. Lo que sinceramente le molestaba. Uno de los beneficios de llevarla en su espalada era poder tener contacto con su suave piel. Pero había tomado su decisión, si Kagome confiaba en él, podría hacerlo. –_No tiene nada de mala disfrutar de mi mujer ¿cierto? Además seguro esto es algo que los novios hacen en su época de no ser así no lo estaría proponiendo ¿verdad?...Me alegro que Kagome no haya tenido ningún novio- _de sólo pensar que Kagome pudo estar con alguien más si él no se hubiera armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos hacia que le hirviera la sangre.-_ solo yo puedo tenerla así.-_ pensó el Hanyou antes de atraerla cuando vio que esta pretendía alejarse.

Kagome se dio un momento para disfrutar de la suave presión que ejercía el cuerpo de InuYasha sobre el suyo, de la mirada llena de deseo que ahora le dirigía y la que la llenaba de alegría porque sabía que Kikyo nunca había visto esa mirada, Kikyo nunca había sentido a este InuYasha salvaje, sensual y posesivo. Y eso inflo su pecho de orgullo. InuYasha era suyo y de nadie más. El Hanyou la miraba detenidamente desde su posición, habían decidido reanudar su juego pero la muchacha parecía estar pensando en otras cosas así que decidió que la traería de regreso mientras una mirada pícara se asomaba en su rostro. Kagome se encontraba disfrutando de su momento de orgullo asi que no se había percatado que había dejado a un semidemonio "encendido" pero gracias al Hanyou no tardo en darse cuenta.

Los ojos de la Azabache se abrieron un poco en sorpresa y dejo escapar una pequeña exclamación al sentir como sin el más mínimo aviso InuYasha empezaba a frotarse sobre ella nuevamente. Su estado de excitación volvió en un instante no tanto por la reanudación del movimiento sino por la imagen con la que se topó al posar su mirada en el Hanyou. InuYasha se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, bajo ellos portaba un provocativo sonrojo aunado a unos carnosos labios semiabiertos que dejaban salir suspiros pesados de satisfacción. A Kagome esa imagen simplemente le pareció demasiado….demasiado…erótica. Una oleada de deseo le embargo y rápidamente atrajo el rostro del Hanyou para posesionarse de sus labios, este gustoso recibió la caricia. A pesar del calor que sentían el beso no era agresivo, si bien no era suave contenía el nivel de pasión suficiente como para acabar con el aire de sus pulmones en poco tiempo. InuYasha se separo apenas de los femeninos labios y con la respiración agitada le comentó-**Parece que te he traído de vuelta.- **mientras le sonreía astutamente. Kagome le miró divertida y le proporciono uno de esos "deliciosos movimiento" como InuYasha los había clasificado arrancándole esos gemidos que parecían proporcionarle tanto deleite a la azabache.

Kagome podía sentir como con cada movimiento la entrepierna de InuYasha parecía adquirir mayor tamaño y firmeza. Se felicitaba internamente por ser capaz de tener al semidemonio en ese estado pero sabía que ponerlo así significaba que eventualmente debía encargarse de esa situación y muchas ideas empezaban a surcar por su mente algunas provocaron un gran sonrojo.

La mujer bajo el parecía disfrutar solo con producirle uno de los mayores placeres que el Hanyou solo podía comparar con el roce de sus manos sobre tan delicada parte aquella vez en la playa y aunque esto era muy bueno, no se comparaba con las atenciones que Kagome le había proporcionado en esa ocasión.- ¿_Estaría mal si se lo pido? ¿Eso también entra en el juego?-_pensaba el peliplateado mientras veía como la azabache se encontraba agitada con los ojos cerrados. Las delicadas manos se encontraban aún afianzadas a su espalda, se disponía a besarla cuando se percató de un aumento en el ritmo de sus latidos, su respiración se hizo más acelerada y el exquisito sonrojo que adornaba su rostro se extendió hasta perderse en el cuello de la yukata, pero lo que más atrajo su atención hasta el punto de cesar sus suaves roces contra Kagome fue su olor, había cambiado y este nuevo aroma le llegó de lleno a su nariz haciéndole sentirse mareado.

Kagome trataba de tranquilizarse y alejar sus pensamientos sobre las diferentes formas en las cuales podía "asistir" a su pareja cuando el momento llegara cuando se percató del cese de los movimientos del Hanyou. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver que pasaba solo para darse cuenta que InuYasha estaba estático y de rodillas sobre ella aspirando fuertemente, la imagen le recordaba los momentos en los cuales InuYasha se concentraba para detectar un rastro. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, alzó una de sus manos en dirección al rostro de InuYasha para captar su atención, pero como si tuviera los ojos abiertos el Hanyou tomo tu mano antes de que esta tocara su cara, Kagome se sobresaltó un poco pero le admiro curiosa.

El peliplateado llevo la palma de la mano a su nariz y aspiro fuertemente.-**Es tu olor…-**dejó salir con una profunda voz que provocó un estremecimiento en la azabache.-**Definitivamente es tu olor….-**le afirmó mientras habría los ojos. Kagome pudo ver entonces como estos se habían oscurecido por lo menos dos tonos de su ámbar original, iba a preguntarle a que se debía esa actitud pero se vio interrumpida de nuevo por el Hanyou.-** ¿Qué ha pasado? – **Preguntó confundido- **Hace un momento…tu…olías diferente-**afirmó mientras se acercaba a su cuello. Kagome podía sentir como la olfateaba, parecía buscar algo.-**InuYasha…que sucede?-**le preguntó un poco sorprendida por las acciones de este. Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta se vio empujada suavemente a su posición original. Sin reparo alguno se dejó hacer a pesar de su consternación por el extraño comportamiento del Hanyou, por un momento pensó que tal vez había notado algún peligro fuera de la casa, pero desechó la idea al ver su mirada, la cual indicaba que aun permanecía en ese "estado" además de que tenía una clara visión de su excitación la cual no parecía haber mermado sino todo lo contrario aparentemente había incrementado debido a la pequeña humedad que se vislumbraba en el Hakama. -_¿entonces que sucede?-_ se preguntaba la ojicafé. No lograba comprender las acciones del Hanyou.-** ¿A que te refieres con diferente?** – le preguntó sintiendo como seguía olfateándola, ahora estaba en su clavícula…muy cerca de su pecho lo cual le trajo a Kagome una imagen que hizo que se olvidara de su preocupación por un momento.

-**Ahí está de nuevo…ooogrgrggr!- **InuYasha gruño sensualmente lo cual provocó otra oleada de excitación en Kagome. Entonces lo identificó, el lugar que desprendía aquel olor que le estaba nublando, rápidamente sin pensar en nada más que en el delicioso aroma que esa mujer desprendía fue a por él.

Kagome se encontraba sorprendida de si misma, InuYasha la mantenía casi al borde del orgasmo solo con su voz. Si continuaba asi probablemente no duraría mucho. Desde la primera caricia había sentido esa característica humedad entre sus piernas en aumento-_ ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda controlarme?-_ pensaba la azabache mientras intentaba tranquilizarse en vano, porque de un segundo a otro tenía a InuYasha deslizando su perfecta nariz por encima de sus pechos, entre estos, en el inicio de su abdomen, todo esto aun sobre la yukata, Kagome estaba sorprendida pero no tuvo nada que decir ya que estaba ocupada controlando su respiración. Y el hecho de que ahora una de las garras del Hanyou ahora se encontraba en su muslo izquierdo no le ayudaba, sentir el filo sobre la piel expuesta le provocaba espasmos de placer con los cuales InuYasha parecía estar sincronizado porque no dejaba de regalarle esos sensuales gruñidos mientras olfateaba su bajo vientre- _¿Mi bajo vientre? Eso está muy cerca de haa no no no espera.!- _ Kagome apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo justo antes de que este corriera la tela de la yukata. Rápidamente se sentó y detuvo el peligroso avancé del semidemonio tomando su cabeza y deteniendo el avance.

InuYasha se había perdido, en un instante estaba intentando localizar esa nueva fragancia y al siguiente tenía a una Kagome completamente azorada con una extraña expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la posición en la que se encontraba, literalmente se hallaba entre las piernas de Kagome a una distancia mínima de la intimidad de la azabache. Rápidamente se deshizo del agarre y le dio la espalda a su acompañante completamente avergonzado y sorprendido por la poca fuerza de voluntad que había tenido hace unos momentos. Y por lo que habría hecho si Kagome no lo hubiera detenido. Trago saliva sonoramente.-_ yo iba…he estado a punto de...-_ pensó incrédulo. Al parecer su instinto se resistía a ser controlado. –_Demonios! sabía que esto era demasiado…. He pasado los límites…no es posible que Kagome…-__**Kusoo!-**_ dejó salir su frustración. Kagome se apresuró a calmarle –** ¿Inuyasha…? No me ha molestado…-** le aclaró rápidamente-**es solo que si seguías... no parecías estar muy consciente de lo que hacías.-** le comentó mientras posaba sus manos en los amplios hombros del semidemonio. Le sintió tensarse al instante.-** ¿Qué ha sido lo de hace un momento? De la nada tu actitud cambió completamente…parecías…ansioso…- **trató de preguntarle suavemente.-** El juego a terminado Kagome-** le escuchó decir aun con esa grave voz.-** Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?... no me digas que no lo estas disfrutando porque tu cuerpo no miente InuYasha-** le comentó un tanto contrariada. InuYasha miró su entrepierna y pudo ver claramente a que se refería la azabache.-** No podré controlarme Kagome…hace un momento tu aroma… no puedo soportarlo!-** le dijo sufriendo.

**-¿Mi aroma? **– le preguntó extrañada- pero **si tu mismo has dicho que te gusta… ¿por qué ahora? No entiendo InuYasha- ** alzó su voz exaltada- ** ¿podrías voltear a verme?- **pero no percibía reacción alguna del peliplateado- ** Estas tratando de decirme que ¿ahora no soportas mi olor? Hace un momento no lo parecía** **–** le susurro apenas llena de tristeza. InuYasha se percató del malentendido que se estaba creando en la bien conocida ocurrente cabeza que Kagome. Así que no le quedó más remedio que pasar por una de sus vergonzosas declaraciones, las que al parecer se le daban de maravilla. En un rápido movimiento se encontraba de frente a Kagome, esta podía ver el fuerte sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas bajo el flequillo. Sus miradas por fin se encontraron, la del Hanyou aun con rastros de deseo.-** -Es…-**empezó InuYasha con dificultad- ** Es…por lo mucho que me gusta que no puedo soportarlo Kagome…ya había notado este cambio de olor en ti antes, muy leve, pero hace unos momentos…-** bajó su mirada avergonzado.- ** cambio completamente por lo que pensé que tal vez no provenía de ti, pero tras rastrearlo no me quedó duda de que es tu cuerpo…sin no me hubieras detenido antes… yo…mi instinto reaccionó a tu aroma y lo único en lo que podía pensar era… -** y tras escucharle Kagome comprendió. –_ No puede ser! No puede estar refiriéndose….o si? ¿Cómo….nunca pensé que pudiera detectar algo así!-_pensaba completamente sonrojada.-** era en impregnarme de el…-** concluyó. Está última frase no hizo mas que disparar una olead de imágenes con las que Kagome consideraba eran las formas más viables para que esto pasara. Junto con un nuevo conjunto de nuevas y poderosas sensaciones las cuales la estremecieron de pies a cabeza y ocasionaron que InuYasha se alejara rápidamente de ella yendo a parar al otro lado de la habitación.

Kagome observó como trataba de huir de ella. Al parecer su buena disposición no estaba ayudando en nada al Hanyou, pero no podía evitarlo, después esos pequeños momentos de pasión que habían compartido se sentía más ansiosa. Además no pensaba dejar a InuYasha sufriendo. Aunque estaba claro que este pensamiento también le aplicaba. Decididamente camino hacia él, podía notar el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerse sereno, su seño estaba fruncido, su respiración alterada y mantenía una posición tensa y en guardia. A pesar de todo a Kagome le parecía una atractiva visión. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa pero decidida. Esa noche no estaba saliendo como lo planeado, pero no estaba decepcionada si no todo lo contrario, se encontraba emocionada por el siguiente límite a cruzar.

InuYasha le veía acercarse peligrosamente, lentamente, acechándolo. Podía notar la determinación en lo ojos de la joven que se avecinaba.-_No lo dejará….ve el peligro y lo acecha!-_pensaba el Hanyou mientras la veía cada vez más cerca. Él se encontraba ya contra la pared cuando Kagome llegó a su lado. Lentamente se arrodillo frente a él y le dijo-** No podré complacer a tu instinto por completo esta noche…-**le anunció mientras sacaba uno de sus brazos de una de las mangas de la yukata exponiendo uno de sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje, InuYasha se encontraba sin palabras su cara ruborizada mostraba su sorpresa. Sus manos se empuñaron con más fuerza. Sin embargo no podía dejar de admirar esa porción de piel revelada, ya que desde que se bañaron juntos no había vuelto a tener oportunidad de verla tan "expuesta" y esta vez no estaba usado ese traje de baño si no una prenda que el Hanyou categorizó como una pedazo de tela mas "adecuado". Kagome continuó con la otra manga quedando ahora sus pechos completamente visibles mientras la prenda quedaba en su cintura aun atada. InuYasha no podía dejar de mirarlos, Kagome sonrió divertida.-**…Pero trataré de calmarlo-** prosiguió –** esta noche puedes tocar un poco.** Le comentó nerviosa mientras con cuidado tomaba una de sus manos, InuYasha no creía haber escuchado bien. Por eso se mostraba reacio a dejarle tomar su mano. Después de lo que le había dicho ¿se había "ganado" tocarla de esa forma? Kagome definitivamente no era normal. Lentamente fue cediendo a la demanda de Kagome quien una vez que sintió que el Hanyou no luchaba llevó esa mano a uno de sus pechos. Al sentir la mano de InuYasha abarcar su seno no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción. InuYasha estaba fascinado con las expresiones de la azabache, ahora podía comprender como ella parecía disfrutar tanto mientras lo acariciaba. Kagome dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente una vez que el Hanyou poso su otra mano en el seno contrario. InuYasha batallaba con su autocontrol, desde que había entrado en contacto con los pechos de Kagome, esta última había empezado a desprender ese aroma tan tentador debilitando su consciencia, pero puso todo su esfuerzo en concentrarse en disfrutar ese momento para no dejarse nublar por su sentido del olfato.

Kagome estaba disfrutando de las suaves caricias que el Hanyou le estaba proporcionando, parecía bastante concentrado en estudiar esa parte de su anatomía, bordeaba suavemente los límites de la prenda para después pasar las yemas de sus dedos delineando la piel que la prenda dejaba al descubierto. Los subía, los bajaba, los juntaba y disfrutaba de las expresiones del rostro de su compañera, asi como de los deliciosos y provocadores sonidos que esta le regalaba. Mientras la acariciaba Kagome detenía su peso en sus manos intentando darle el espacio necesario para explorarla mostrando su largo cuello con tal acción, algo que inmediatamente llamó la atención del Hanyou y que lo llevó a levantarse un poco para alcanzar aquel pedazo de piel expuesto y atraparlo con sus labios ganándose un sonoro gemido por parte de la azabache y un tirón en respuesta en su parte baja. Libero uno de sus senos para atraer el rostro de su compañera en un sensual beso que les permitió a Kagome expresar cuanto estaba disfrutando aquello y a Inuyasha lo agradecido que estaba por su confianza. Kagome se encontró entonces con esos ojos de nuevo, esos ojos llenos de deseo que le hacían estremecer. InuYasha mirándola directamente le dijo-** Eres demasiado provocadora mujer, demasiado impulsiva…-** Kagome le sonrió al escuchar esto y le dio un corto beso-**simplemente eres demasiado…nunca te conformas ha?-** le comentó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba sobre él provocando el choque de esas partes tan sensibles y necesitadas de atención. Ambos gimieron fuertemente ante el contacto, Kagome se abrazó al cuello del Hanyou y este afianzó su agarre a la cintura de la azabache. El Hanyou estaba envuelto por las femeninas piernas ocasionando que el aroma de la excitación de Kagome le pegará de lleno y lo sacará de sus casillas.- **MngrrrrrKagomee….-**llamó su atención pesadamente con su frente recargada en su hombro –**Necesito…- ** pero Kagome no había necesitado que terminará la frase porque había sentido perfectamente como cierta parte del peliplateado clamaba su atención. Así que empezó un deleitante vaivén sobre el sensible miembro del Hanyou quien inmediatamente le ayudó a marcar el ritmo del embate. -**Kag…o…mmm- ** dejaba salir con dificultad el Hanyou. InuYasha recargo su cabeza en la pared tratando de soportar la deliciosa tortura, de esa manera Kagome tenía una excelente visión del acalorado rostro del Hanyou: pequeñas perlas de sudor surcaban su frente, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, de vez en vez podía verle aspirar fuertemente y tragar saliva pesadamente. Kagome se encontraba satisfecha con el panorama. Sus piernas empezaban a doler por el esfuerzo que suponía el movimiento a pesar de que InuYasha le ayudaba, pero valía la pena si podía ver aquel excitado rostro. Subió un poco sin parar sus movimientos para alcanzar el largo cuello del Hanyou, tenía deseos de besar la protuberancia que había visto bajar y subir con dificultad debido a sus atenciones. Se inclinó con la intención de hacerlo pero antes de llegar a su objetivo vio una gota de sudor deslizándose por la garganta, no lo pensó dos veces y atrapó la gota con su lengua antes de que bajara por la clavícula del ojidorado pero no se detuvo allí, como este había hecho al inicio de la noche deslizó su lengua hasta el masculino mentón. Acto seguido InuYasha gruño roncamente y paró sus movimientos. –**Qué? grrrmmg- **dejó salir el peliplateado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una agitada Kagome que trataba en vano de controlar su respiración. Rápidamente la tendió en el suelo y se posicionó sobre ella utilizó uno de sus brazos para apoyarse mientras deslizaba el otro bajo la nuca de la azabache atrayéndola en un apasionado beso que provocó un sonoro gemido en la joven que rápidamente murió en los labios del Hanyou. Ambos se tomaron el tiempo necesario para explorar el interior de la cavidad del otro, sus lenguas parecían haber adquirido más experiencias por los besos pasados y ahora se complementaban casi de manera perfecta. Kagome terminó el beso debido a la falta de aire pero InuYasha siguió su camino, bajando por su cuello dejando un húmedo camino por donde pasaba, llegó a su clavícula y se recreó un tiempo ahí, ya que no sabía si debía continuar más abajo ya que Kagome había dicho que le dejaría tocar no probar y ese pensamiento le frenaba.

Kagome se percató de que InuYasha se había estancado en su recorrido, rápidamente comprendió a que se debía esa pausa, una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. InuYasha podía pasar de salvaje apasionado a tierno y avergonzado en cuestión de segundos y eso le encantaba. Tomó en sus manos el rostro del Hanyou quien pensó que quería que la volviera a besar, asi que se dirigía camino arriba cuando fue redireccionado hacia los pechos de la azabache, Inmediatamente buscó la mirada de Kagome preguntándole mudamente si había entendido bien, Kagome divertida solo atino a asentirle y decirle- ** Solo lo que se puede ver Inu…-** el peliplateado no ocupo más para entender el significado de esas palabras le bastaba con poder sumergir su rostro entre sus hechos y besar la suave piel que la prenda dejaba al descubierto.- **Ouhmmm….-** gemía Kagome mientras sentía como los carnosos labios de InuYasha depositaban castos besos sobre el monte de sus senos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos, por fin pude subir el capitulo, creo que este me ha sido particularmente difícil porque aunque disfruto leyendo de un buen lime/lemon no creo que tenga talento para ello, sin embargo es algo que me propuse intentar y he aquí los resultados. Quería dejar esta escena en dos capítulos pero parece que será uno más ya que no he logrado una conclusión que me satisfaga. Haré lo mejor que pueda para que cuando el momento llegué el lemon sea decente. No sean muy duros conmigo XD! Muchísimas gracias por sus msg´s y Reviews como les dije son mis vitaminas. Aprovecho para aclarar que no está en mis planes inmediatos integrar a la trama personajes malignos, me gustan los fics con acción pero no me veo haciéndolos en un futuro muy cercano. Pero no se sabe que pueda pasar asi que no cierro completamente esa puerta. Como siempre las sugerencias son bienvenidas. Una vez más muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de seguir mi fic. **

**Mata ne!**

**Taishoh.**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Kagome estaba disfrutando enormemente de las caricias del Hanyou, sentir sus labios sobre esa piel tan sensible era maravilloso, y ella definitivamente creía que lo justo era proporcionarle esas sensaciones a su pareja también, asi que mientras InuYasha mantenía su atención en ella, esta empezó a jalar del Kosode intentando liberar el fornido y bien trabajado pecho del semidemonio. Ella también deseaba tocarlo, aquel pecho que había curado cientos de veces tras la batalla y que no estaba marcado por una sola cicatriz. Asi que deslizó cuidadosamente la estorbosa prenda, InuYasha se dejó hacer, notando las intenciones de la azabache le ayudó a deshacerse de su Kosode, se incorporó un poco para sacar la prenda del Hakama quedando hincado frente a ella, otorgándole un maravilloso espectáculo a su compañera disfrutaba viendo como la prenda cedía y era arrojada a un punto de la habitación. Esta vez pudo apreciar el cincelado torso de su pareja, le recorrió con la mirada despacio examinando cada línea, asegurándose de que seguía igual, fuerte, sano sin ninguna mortal herida que lo pusiera en riesgo de perder la vida. InuYasha nunca aparto sus ojos del rostro de su prometida quien se mostro completamente concentrada mientas él intentaba quitarse la inutil prenda. Una vez hecho esto ella extendió su mano en busca de soporte, él la tomo suavemente y le ayudo a sentarse, quedando Kagome a la altura de su estomago, el peliplateado la observó llevar la mano que estaba libre de su agarre hacia su abdomen, el tiempo que duró esa mano en hacer contacto con su piel le pareció eterno, no pudo evitar dejar salir el aire contenido en un pesado suspiro una vez que la pequeña palma estuvo en su pecho en pleno contacto.

Kagome se dedico a recorrer cada musculo que palpaba bajo su tacto, mientras realizaba su recorrido podía sentir la penetrante mirada del Hanyou sobre su cabeza, los músculos bajo se mano se tensaban y relajaban según su paso, sentía el irregular ritmo de la respiración del semidemonio-** Eres tan suave…-**susurró mientras soltaba delicadamente la mano que el Hanyou aun mantenía apresada y la unía a su exploración colocándola justo encima de las caderas del peliplateado rosando sin querer parte de su espalda baja lo cual arrancó un gemido de satisfacción del ojidorado. Kagome sonrió al escucharlo ya parecía disfrutar de sus caricias y eso le hacia feliz. Poco a poco adquirió la misma posición del Hanyou quedando hincada de frente a su pareja, subió su mirada para encontrare con esos ojos que lograban hacerla sentirse como la mujer más afortunada de la tierra. Sus ojos le encontraron y pudo ver en ellos el amor que ese hombre le profesaba, el deseo palpitante que ambos compartían por el otro, sin dejar de sostener la mirada deslizo sus manos desde su abdomen hacia el pecho del Hanyou en una suave pero firme caricia pasando por entre los fuertes pectorales y continuando hacia los anchos hombros del semidemonio, para despues subir por el largo cuello consiguiendo arrancar una especie de ronroneo de la garganta del ojidorado. InuYasha le veía segura, confiada, mientras lo recorría con esas provocadoras caricias, se sentía arder por dentro, cada roce que las femeninas manos le regalaban lo ponían más cerca del peligro de perder el control por lo que se mantenía quieto, soportando la dulce tortura cuidadoso de no hacer un movimiento imprudente que terminará con él marcando a Kagome antes de lo acordado. Trataba de no respirar demasiado debido al olor embriagante que parecía subir de intensidad mientras la azabache le tocaba. Kagome acercó su rostro lo más que pudo con sus manos posadas sobre el inicio del cuello del Hanyou, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse pero ninguno de los dos hacia nada por acortar la distancia, se encontraban perdidos en los ojos del otro, incitándose a dar el primer paso. Kagome le miró soltó- ** No sabes cuánto te quiero…-** eso fue lo que necesito para que fuera InuYasha quien acortara la distancia y se apoderara de sus labios. Kagome sonrió gustosa entre el beso, sabía que era fácil derrocar las defensas del Hanyou a través de esas declaraciones. InuYasha no pudo hacer nada contra el deseo inmediato que le recorrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, simplemente no podía controlarse cuando le escuchaba decirle que lo quería, que lo extrañaba, que lo deseaba, que lo amaba. Su respuesta inmediata era besarla y Kagome se aprovechaba de él pero el le permitiría eso y más. Sus manos antes congeladas a su costado cobraron vida y se envolvieron en la cintura de la azabache. la asió fuertemente y pudo disfrutar de tocar algunos pedazos expuestos de piel mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, ambos pechos entraron en contacto mientras se besaban ocasionando que los dos soltaran gemidos de satisfacción, lo cual ocasionaba estragos en sus cuerpos, InuYasha cortó el beso debido a la falta de aire, aspiró fuertemente y gruño. -**Mmmgrrr! Kagome…mi Kagome…-** le dijo roncamente con sus labios apenas tocándose.- ¿**Confías en mí?** – le preguntó agitadamente. Kagome notaba el esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo respirar-** Claro que confío en ti InuYasha...te amo!- ** le respondió con una sonrisa. InuYasha le dirigió una mirada afligida se veía que estaba luchando contra algo.-** Y yo a ti Kagome pero si Yo…si yo…-** empezó nervioso, sus fuertes manos la apresaron mas fuerte. Kagome le escuchaba atentamente-** Esta bien InuYasha puedes decirme-** le animó Kagome pues sabía que este luchaba por preguntarle algo.-**Yo…necesito hacer algo Kagome….preo siento que lo veas como un atrevimiento- ** y trago fuertemente. -**¿Qué necesitas InuYasha?-** le preguntó curiosa, se daba cuenta que no parecía suponerle algo fácil decirle aquello, le regaló una de sus sonrisas tratando de infundirle confianza. InuYasha al verla allí tan comprensiva le hacía sentirse como el hombre más pervertido por atreverse a preguntarle aquello pero ya no podía controlar esa necesidad debía hacer algo-**Tu aroma…-**Kagome enrojeció al instante, incluso el inicio de sus pechos adquirió un tono rosado, InuYasha admiró el espectáculo, sin pensar llevó una de sus garras y acarició la ruborizada piel de sus pechos ahi que la prenda le permitía. Por un momento se preguntó: _¿El rubor abarcará toda la superficie?-_ y ese pensamiento le proporcionó un doloroso tirón en su parte baja. Kagome había imaginado a que se refería y recordaba claramente como antes se había alejado de ella porque quería –_ Impregnarse de el- _la frase se repitió mas de una vez en su cabeza provocando que se sintiera mareada por el inmediato calor en el que se vio envuelta desencadenando un conjunto de espasmos que solo lograron que su intimidad se viera empapada y por consiguiente que InuYasha se percatará de ello. Justo cuando sintió aquello rápidamente buscó la mirada del Hanyou, pero encontró sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su rosto altamente sonrojado y su respiración entrecortada pudo sentir las garras que se afianzaban a su cadera mas largas, el agarre era más fuerte también. –** ¿InuYasha? –** le llamó tratando de llamar su atención pero al encontrarse con sus ojos supo que algo grande pasaría estos estaba envueltos en deseo, podía sentir su piel erizarse solo por la anticipación a sus movimientos, InuYasha dejó de mirarla para bajar sus ojos hacia otro punto, Kagome siguió el trayecto de su mirada y se dio cuenta del destino, ocasionando que sus piernas se debilitaran solo por los pensamientos que cursaban en ese instante por su cabeza. Se preparó para lo que venía, no sabía exactamente que le esperaba pero deseaba que no fuera alguna de las alternativas en las que había pensado sobre como el Hanyou podía ser capaza de impregnarse de su aroma porque si resultaba ser alguna de ellas no podría soportarlo.

Kagome observo como una de las manos que se encontraba aferrada a sus caderas era guiada en dirección a aquel lugar el cual solo había sido tocado por ella y nadie mas. El movimiento era lento, la espera tortuosa - ** I...n…Inu… ¿Qué…Que… vas a?- ** pero su pregunta quedo inconclusa debido a la falta de voz que experimentó al sentir la mano de InuYasha colarse entre sus piernas bajo la tela de la yukata. El Hanyou exhalo un fuerte gemido al tocar la piel por encima de la rodilla de la azabache apoyada en el suelo él mismo veía sus acciones como espectador porque no se creía lo que estaba haciendo. -**Ahhh!-**dejó escapar Kagome al sentirle acariciar su muslo, InuYasha no podía mirarla a la cara, a pesar de la vergüenza que le invadía su instinto podía más y la necesidad por probarla lo estaba matando. Siguió su recorrido por el muslo de su prometida poco a poco se acercaba lentamente a su destino su corazón latía desenfrenado nunca antes se había imaginado con Kagome en una situación asi. Por otro lado Kagome no cabía de la desesperación, InuYasha la estaba torturando con su pausado y desesperante proseguir, ya no podía pensar con claridad. InuYasha estaba consciente de los exasperado latidos tanto de su corazón como el de Kagome, para este punto era bastante claro que Kagome conocía el rumbo de sus intenciones y el que no lo detuviera lo colocaba en un estado de incertidumbre. –_ ¿Por qué no me detiene? si me dice que pare. que es demasiado sabe que lo haría, entonces ¿por qué?- _ se preguntaba InuYasha. Pero su respuesta llegó rápidamente, pues la sintió aferrarse a sus hombros y exclamar- ** Hazlo…ya…Inu...Mmm- ** al escuchar aquello con tan anhelante voz le hizo perder el sentido de orientación por un instante y su corazón dio un vuelco, se preguntó si había escuchado mal. Kagome, una excitada y anhelante Kagome le pedía que la tocara no en cualquier lugar, no es sus pechos, no en sus piernas sino en aquel lugar. "el lugar" del cual provenía ese aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco. No la hizo esperar y subió rápidamente su mano acariciando suavemente su muslo hacia su destino.

Kagome se quedo un tanto pasmada al sorprenderse demandándole a InuYasha que prosiguiera con su atrevida caricia. Solo entonces se percató del nivel de excitación en el cual se encontraba.- _ Esto me pasa por ser una perver…aah-_**Ahuumm!- ** dejó salir al sentir la mano de InuYasha cubrir su intimidad, una sensación completamente nueva le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus piernas temblaron e InuYasha dejó salir un sonoro gemido al sentirse en contacto con aquel lugar. Rápidamente notó la debilidad en las piernas de la azabache y se apresuró a sostenerla para que no se desvaneciera sin embargo no pudo sacar su mano de ese lugar así que utilizó la otra para sostener el peso de Kagome teniendo que hacer uso de su mano como soporte por lo que la extremidad ahora se encontraba en completo contacto con el firme trasero de la azabache. Kagome pegó un respingo ante la acción y esto provoco que se moviera sobre la mano que InuYasha aun posaba sobre aquel lugar-** Ahhh! Inuyashaaa! –** gimió fuertemente la ojicafé aferrándose a sus hombros. InuYasha definitivamente había llevado las caricias de esta noche a otro nivel. Ambos portaban de una tenue capa de sudor, respiraban agitados, el semidemonio era capaz de notar sus sonoros latidos asi como los de su compañera pero sobre todo podía notar su dolorosa erección debido a los gemidos de la mujer frente a él y las propias sensaciones experimentadas. Kagome se recobró del impacto inicial y consiguió poner fuerza en sus piernas por lo que logró levantarse de la mano que sostenía su trasero.

InuYasha se sorprendió al tocarla, nunca antes había visto la intimidad de una mujer, mucho menos había tenido la oportunidad de tocar tan oculto lugar. Solo había puesto su mano sobre la superficie de la húmeda prenda que la cubría y Kagome había desprendido ese delicioso aroma inmediatamente además de impregnar la prenda con lo que parecía ser un líquido que se sentía mas como la consistencia de los aceites que a veces la azabache utilizaba para lavarse. Tras tocarla las piernas de la chica se debilitaron y se vio en la necesidad de tocar su trasero para que no se desvaneciera, probando esa acción que salieran más gemidos de su compañera. Había descubierto lo que parecía eran lugares muy sensibles en el cuerpo de Kagome. De repente la sintió moverse para recobrar el equilibrio pero debido al movimiento se rozó suavemente sobre su mano lo que provocó otra ronda de sonidos excitantes para el Hanyou. Y una enorme incomodidad bajo su Hakama.

InuYasha decidió dejar de mirar el lugar donde su mano se perdía y redirigirla hacia su prometida. La visión que lo recibió fue arrebatadora. Kagome se encontraba con su cabeza echada hacia atrás respirando entrecortadamente a través de sus labios entreabiertos portando un sonrojo por todo su rostro y pechos, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, el flequillo adherido a su frente debido a la fina capa de sudor que la cubría, pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuello y se perdían en el escote de la prenda que le privaba de la visión de sus pechos. Sin pensarlo demasiado bajo su cabeza hasta estar al nivel de los pechos de la azabache y retiró con su lengua las gotas que bajaban por su escote,- **Mmmhgaa! Inu…Yasha…- ** gimió Kagome tras la acción. Cómo respuesta se movió despacio sobre su mano, ocasionando que esta se empapará más en su esencia. InuYasha disfrutaba de los constantes sonidos eróticos que su prometida le regalaba, del calor que su intimidad emanaba, de la humedad que se colaba entre sus dedos. De la imagen de su mujer disfrutando de su atrevimiento.

Su lengua no se detuvo al llegar al cuello de la mujer, por el contrario, siguió su camino hasta adentrarla en la boca de la azabache quien se sorprendió por la inusual manera de besarla pero que disfruto devolviéndole el beso acalorda. Kagome disfrutaba de las atenciones que InuYasha le estaba regalando, de los gemidos que este dejaba salir mientras la besaba, mientras rozaba su sensible centro. Lentamente InuYasha fue disminuyendo el ritmo del beso, hasta convertirlo en un suave contacto, beso las mejillas y la frente de Kagome y le regalo una torcida sonrisa.-** Kagome….-**le llamó con grave voz.- ** Estas muy caliente aquí abajo-** terminó de decirle logrando adornar el rostro de la joven con un fuerte sonrojo. Kagome entonces se percató que si ella se encontraba en ese estado –_ InuYasha debe...Debe… estar-_ deslizó la mano derecha que se encontraba afianzada al hombro del Hanyou por su pecho, bajo acariciando lentamente el fuerte abdomen del peliplateado –** Kagmmm...que…?-**apenas articulaba el ojidorado por verse acariciado nuevamente por las finas manos de su prometida las cuales pasaron por sobre el nudo de su Hakama y rozaron su erección sobre la tela.-** Ahhh! Kag…Mmmm!-** gemía por recibir la tan necesitada caricia, Kagome trato de tomar su miembro por sobre la tela del Hakama y utilizarla para crear el roce que obviamente el Hanyou necesitaba, podía sentir un poco de humedad por el líquido pre seminal que este había expulsado, podía sentir lo grande y duro que se había puesto y saber que ella era la causante le excitaba…-** Inu…..tu también pareces estar en la misma situación ¿no lo crees?- ** le respondió mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su caricia.-** Es…e..es todo…p…por tu ahh! Por tu culpa mujer!-** esa respuesta casi la había llevado al clímax. –** D...detente o…yo…para por favor!-** le suplicó el Hanyou. -** ¿Qué sucede?-** le preguntó una agitada Kagome.-** Levántate- ** le pidió jadeante. Kagome apenas con fuerza en sus piernas intentó ponerse de pie, con la ayuda del Hanyou logro pararse. No le agrado sentir como InuYasha dejaba el contacto con aquel lugar entre sus piernas. InuYasha le había pedido que se pusiera de pie pero el estaba aun sentado y sin moverse, parecía concentrado en... Kagome sintió como su cara ardía, InuYasha se encontraba contemplando la mano que anteriormente le había acariciado y podía notar el brillo de sus dedos…No sabía cómo actuar, InuYasha parecía fascinado con su mano y el que la mirara tan fijamente solo hacía que la azabache se sintiera más y más avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo excitada al recordar lo que esa extremidad le había hecho.

InuYasha percibió el olor de la excitación de Kagome impregnado en sus dedos, ahora que podía estar tan cerca de ese aroma se sentía abrumado, al estar en contacto con su piel los aromas parecían mezclados. Se imaginó cómo olería Kagome después de que la marcara, una vez que lo hiciera cualquier demonio podría saber que le pertenecía, porque llevaría su aroma impregnado en la piel. Se preguntó si se parecería o sería tan cautivamente como la esencia que poseía en su mano. Sin pensarlo demasiado acercó su mano a su nariz y aspiró profundamente- **Mmgrgrrr-** gruño excitado olía demasiado bien, ante una asombrada y acalorada Kagome sacó su lengua y lamio toda la superficie cubierta por la humedad de la chica. –**Mmmmggghh!-** gemía mientras terminaba de limpiar los rastros de la excitación de su prometida. Kagome ante tal visión se sintió desfallecer, eso había sido lo más erótico que se pudo haber imaginado que haría el Hanyou. Se encontraba paralizada en su lugar cuando le vio dirigir su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, una mirada llena de deseo, un escalofría le recorrió la espalda al sentirse acechada, lentamente retrocedió unos pasos hasta topar con la pared. InuYasha se incorporó y llegó a su lado, acorralándola contra el muro se acercó hasta posar sus labios cerca del oído de la azabache y susurro con su varonil voz envuelta en deseo- **Me fascina tu aroma…-** le comentó mientras posaba sus manos en las femeninas caderas-** Pero tu esencia…es embriagadora…-**continuo depositando un beso justo bajo su oreja-**Simplemente deliciosa-** se expresó para despues tomar los labios de Kagome y besarla apasionadamente dandole a probar su sabor y seguidamente continuar con un camino de besos por su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos, y la apenas expuesta parte de su vientre.

Kagome aun se estaba recuperando de tan atrevidas declaraciones y el fogoso beso cuando le sintió hincarse frente a ella tras terminar de besarla quedando a la altura de el inicio de la yukata.-** Inu...Yasha… ¿Qué vas a..?- ** pero el Hanyou le dirigió una mirada que le hizo callar en el acto.-** No te desnudaré Kagome…aún no.-** le comentó con ronca voz-** puedo disfrutar de ti aun sin hacerlo…-** acto seguido tomó las piernas de la azabache y las posicionó sobre sus hombros quedando la intimidad de la chica a su alcance, Kagome apenas pudo exclamar un gritillo de sorpresa ante la posición-** InuYasha…espera si tu…- **pero se vio interrumpida por la declaración del ojidorado-** ya no puedo esperar…mujer!-** le comentó inquieto.-** pero…si..aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-**no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió la lengua del semidemonio pasarse seguidamente sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior en busca de absorber aquel delicioso líquido que hacía unos momentos había saboreado. Kagome no podía soportar aquellas sensaciones por mucho tiempo por lo que casi al instante logró llegar al clímax proporcionándole al Hanyou aquello que tanto buscaba a demás de su propia culminación.

Kagome se encontraba recargada en la pared con la cabeza del Hanyou sobre sus piernas, ambos recuperándose de tan arrasador orgasmo que habían compartido. Tanto Kagome como InuYasha no podían borrar las tontas sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros sonrojados. Kagome fue la primera en hablar.-** Sabía que algo así podía pasar pero jamás pensé que te atreverías a hacerlo.-** le comentó un tanto apenada y divertida al Hanyou mientras acariciaba el plateado flequillo.-** Sabías que podía llegar a hacer algo así?-** le contesto y preguntó.-** Bueno en mi época no es tan normal que los hombres realicen bueno…lo que me hiciste-** le contesto sonrojada, InuYasha sonrió al verla tan apenada a pesar de estar en la misma condición-_ es tan tierna-_ pensó.-** es mas normal que la mujer lo haga…por eso no pen..-** pero InuYasha se levantó inmediatamente de tan cómodo lugar de descanso con una cara de enorme sorpresa y le interrumpió-** La mujeres de tu época hacen…. a sus parejas? Ellas? Lo que yo a ti…?-** decía sorprendido el ojidorado. Kagome le miró divertida y avergonzada. Simplemente atino a asentir.-** Eso quiere decir que tu…a mi…-** susurró más para si mismo que para Kagome, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente. Los colores regresaron a su rostro y le contesto-** Tal vez debamos probarlo la próxima vez que juguemos ¿que dices?-** InuYasha cayó de lado golpeándose la cabeza debido a la impresión de aquella declaración. Kagome le miró divertida. El Hanyou portaba un rostro completamente sonrojado. La azabache se levantó y se inclinó ante el Hanyou quien aun no salía de su parálisis, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-** En lo que regresas iré a darme un baño, no tardo.-** y dejó divertida la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola ¿Que les pareció? ¿Vale la pena esperar?, me esforcé por tratar dejar mi vergüenza atrás al escribir este tipo de escenas, podía sentir mi cara subir de temperatura mientras escribía algunas partes ****(#^_^#) es curioso como me sonrojo al crear un lemon y no al leerlo (****)! En fin espero que lo disfruten, estoy estudiando para poder traerles un lemon decente en el futuro. Cuiden de mí! Mil Gracias por todos los Reviews debo decir que tuvieron mucho que ver con el hecho que de terminará este capítulo tan rápido. Pensé en guardarlo para la prox. Semana pero me dije- ¡Tu odias esperar los capítulos! – asi que aquí se los dejo.**

**Mata ne!**

**Taishoh!**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Kagome se desvistió y se adentro a las termas, se sintió relajada inmediatamente después de entrar en contacto con el agua. Aun portaba una divertida sonrisa debido a la reacción de InuYasha minutos antes-_ Después de todo lo que hemos hecho... ¿Cómo puede sorprenderle?-___pensó recordando la expresión en el rostro del semidemonio. Soltó una risilla. Alcanzó los aceites que sango le había regalado después de aquella vez en la que Kagome había mostrado interés por los utensilios de aseo de la época.

No quería tardar demasiado tiempo en volver junto a InuYasha, después de todo ya era entrada la noche y estaba agotada por su reciente actividad. Dio inició a su limpieza, no pudiendo evitar recordar el tacto de las grandes manos del Hanyou sobre su piel mientras pasaba la suave esponja sobre su cuerpo, sus músculos ahora relajados parecían recordar las frescas sensaciones. Ahora que se encontraba disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche bombardeaban su cabeza logrando que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que había sucedido. Porque hasta ese momento le había parecido estar fuera de ella, en un universo alterno en dónde era amada sin reservas por el hombre que siempre había añorado en la distancia, había experimentado tantos sueños húmedos con el Hanyou como protagonista que bien podría estar dentro de uno de ellos por la incredulidad que experimentaba.

Pero la reciente humedad entre sus piernas no mentía, las marcas que había notado sobre sus caderas al deshacerse de la yukata debido a la fuerza con la que el ojidorado la había asido, eran pruebas de la veracidad de sus acciones. Paso sus dedos por ellas, no dolían eran apenas visibles y aunque dolieran no le molestaría porque le recordarían la fiereza con la que su prometido le deseaba. Un sentimiento de genuina satisfacción la recorrió. Despues de haber hecho aquello se sentía más unida y más enamorada de InuYasha que nunca. Se apresuró a terminar, ansiaba volver a su lado.

Mientras Kagome disfrutaba de su baño, InuYasha apenas se recuperaba de la impresión, había logrado incorporarse una vez que la chica había salido de la habitación. Inmediatamente después un sentimiento de alegría y satisfacción le embargo además de un deje de vergüenza. –_ Kagome…ella ha dicho que...Nosotros la próximas vez…tal vez demonios!-_ pensó ante la anticipada imagen que se formo en su mente ocasionando que su miembro empezara a despertar de nuevo. Rápidamente sacudió su ese pensamiento de su cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era volver a ese doloroso estado otra vez, no sabía si soportaría esas sensaciones de nuevo, era demasiado pronto. Aspiro profundamente tratando de relajarse llevando aire a sus pulmones, mala idea. Al hacerlo había notado claramente el fuerte aroma de Kagome y él mezclados. Las imágenes de lo que acababa de hacer volvieron a él. Se dijo que necesitaba un baño muy frio para poder pasar la noche asi que salto por el balcón rumbo al rio para darse una ducha fría.

Una vez allí se quito el Hakama y el fundoshi ya que necesitaban ser lavados debido a que en ellos se encontraba la prueba de lo que acababa de hacer con Kagome y de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, sus mejillas se colorearon al observar las prendas manchadas con su esencia. Se adentro a las frías aguas, un escalofrío le recorrió debido a una corriente de viento que paso, se aseguro de haber lavado su ropa y las dejo tendidas sobre una roca. Se dejo flotar en el agua unos momentos antes de salir disfrutando de la sensación de calma, le gustaba el sonido de las hojas de los arboles siendo tocadas por el viento, el ruido de la corriente, la visión de las estrellas sobre él. La imagen de Kagome vino a su mente y no pudo nada más que colocarle una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacer lo que hizo pero no se arrepentía, Kagome lo había disfrutado y ciertamente él también. Ahora solo podía pensar en cuándo serie la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad de acariciarla de esa manera. Ahora más que nunca se sentía posesivo sobre esa mujer. Más unido a esa chiquilla que nunca.-_ Debo encontrarme con Sesshomaru lo antes posible, ya no puedo esperar más para unirme a ella.- _ con este pensamiento y el ansia de verla se dirigió presuroso de vuelta a la casa.

Al entrar por el balcón la encontró con ese conjunto que le había hecho parecer tan torpe aquella mañana antes del día en que le confesó que la amaba. Se quedó paralizado por la hermosa visión frente a él: Las pequeñas prendas, le proporcionaban un irresistible panorama, Kagome se encontraba de espaldas inclinada hacia un lado cepillando su cabello frente a un pequeño espejo, dos finas tiras surcaban sus delgados hombros, el escote no era demasiado pronunciado pero bastaba para vislumbrar el inicio de sus pechos. El pequeño short dejaba sus largas y bien torneadas piernas expuestas. Era una visión exquisita.

Kagome se sintió observada y supo que InuYasha había vuelto, hizo como que no lo había notado durante unos minutos mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello en espera de alguna reacción del semidemonio. Al no encontrarla se giró para mirarlo. Por el aspecto que portaba notó que había ido al río, su Hakama aun estaba húmeda. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y unas apenas mejillas carmesí. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sintieron envueltos en una atmosfera llena de tranquilidad, de felicidad, de dicha. InuYasha le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que Kagome sintiera a su corazón acelerarse.

Antes de llegar al ojidorado la azabache se desvió un poco para tomar una prenda del suelo. El Hanyou pudo reconocer la prenda como su Kosode. Una vez a su lado, InuYasha rápidamente posó sus manos en la pequeña cintura y la atrajo para besar castamente sus labios, se separó un poco y aun mirándola a los ojos depositó otro pequeño beso en su fina nariz, siguió con su frente, una de sus mejillas, la otra y terminó en sus labios nuevamente. Kagome se sentía enternecida, no había pasión ni deseo en esos besos, había ternura y amor sentimientos igual de poderosos y hermosos que los primeros. Su corazón se sobrecogió, InuYasha le veía con esos ojos llenos de cariño de adoración y ellas se sentían así, se sentía completamente correspondida, amada.

-** ¿Has disfrutado de tu baño?-**le preguntó la varonil voz mientras tomaba un mechón de su pelo y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja. Kagome asintió encantada, parecía que InuYasha estaba un poco diferente, podía sentirle más confiado, más seguro. Supuso que sus actividades tenían algo que ver con esa actitud.-**si, lo he disfrutado mucho, - ** le contestó-**pero me he decepcionado un poco al no encontrarte en la habitación, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Usualmente te bañas muy rápido sobre todo cuando lo haces en un rio. Recuerda que he estado separada todo un día de ti, no quiero estarlo más, ahora menos nunca-** continúo con un adorable sonrojo. Que le fue contagiado al ojidorado.-** veras debido a cierta persona entre mis brazos he tenido que lavar mis ropas…-** comenzó el Hanyou provocando una divertida sonrisa en la azabache-** me he apresurado lo más que pude para volver a ti-** terminó de decirle para sellar la discusión apresándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Kagome disfruto de la cercanía, su mejilla, sus manos y parte de su pecho pudieron notar la frescura que la piel del ojidorado desprendía debido al frio del agua. Kagome le devolvió gustosa el abrazo. Aspiro fuertemente su varonil aroma a bosque fresco.-** Gracias por esta noche Kagome…-** le escuchó comentar en su oído.-** te amo.-** terminó. Kagome sonrió contra su pecho-** y yo a ti InuYasha, no sabes cuánto.- **le contestó.-** Creo que puedo hacerme una idea-** le dijo divertido el Hanyou. Ambos rieron.

**-Será mejor que cambies tus ropas, aun estas húmedo no puedes dormir así. Utiliza tu Kosode anda ve a cambiarte.-** InuYasha se sorprendió un poco ante la petición pero le obedeció inmediatamente. Se colocó tras el biombo en la habitación y se deshizo de su Hakama notó a Kagome tomarlo supuso que lo pondría en un lugar para que se secará. Se miró, su fundoshi se había secado rápido debido a que no consistía en una tela tan gruesa como la rata de fuego, pero aún así, la tela de rata de fuego se secaría en cuestión de media hora ella lo sabía por lo que no entendía por qué Kagome había insistido en que utilizara solo su Kosode, al amarrarlo este le quedaba justo por encima de las rodillas, bastante corto. Sintió un poco de pena, pero recordó que Kagome ya había visto sus piernas en la playa y había dicho…- _ Que eran una de sus partes favoritas…-_susurró muy bajo para sí mismo-_ podría ser que…-___una picara sonrisa surco su rostro. En unos minutos comprobaría su teoría.

Kagome se encontraba colocando el Hakama en el borde de la ventana para que esta se secara, había entendido la sorpresa del Hanyou ante su petición, de hecho le extraño que no le contestara algo como –_ Feh! Mujer la rata de fuego no es como tus prendas humanas, se secará en muy poco tiempo!-_ Sin embargo obedeció de inmediato. Se sentía un poco traviesa, pero no veía nada de malo con que InuYasha durmiera solo con su Kosode, si en su época los hombres solos acostumbraban dormir en bóxers ¿por qué era extraño pedirle a InuYasha que dejara mostrar sus bien formadas piernas?-_ Por qué eres una pervertida Kagome que solo quiere disfrutar de las vistas-_ se autoreprendió. Él la había visto casi desnuda y ellas solo habían podido apreciar su pecho, creyó justo que el Hanyou también mostrara un poco más.

InuYasha salió tras el biombo. El Kosode dejaba a la vista sus largas y fuertes piernas, Kagome se sonrojó un poco al verlas, el Hanyou prestó atención a la reacción de la chica cuando se presentó frente a ella y comprobó su teoría.-_ Si que eres traviesa mujer-_ pensó mientras sonría de lado y pasaba frente a la azabache simulando no haber visto su reacción rumbo al futón. Se inclinó sobre este y se recostó, Kagome le veía desde la ventana, no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero su expresión le decía que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. InuYasha divertido con su expresión le veía de reojo.-_ y pensé que yo era el pervertido-___pensó divertido-_ está bien te daré lo que quieres bruja…!-_ Acto seguido colocó sus manos bajo su cabeza, adquiriendo su posé común para admirar las estrellas o descansar en un árbol.

A Kagome casi le sangra la nariz ante el espectáculo que InuYasha le estaba proporcionando. Al levantar sus manos a la altura de su cabeza el Kosode empezó a subir sobre sus piernas lentamente, Kagome sostenía con fuerza el Hakama mientras veía como las fuertes piernas eran expuestas cada vez mas, por un momento pensó que el Hanyou dejaría expuesto algo más que sus piernas, quiso dejar de mirar pero no pudo, afortunadamente (claro ¬¬) la prenda quedó a la mitad de los muslos, Kagome dejó salir el aire contenido e InuYasha no pudo reprimir una risa divertida, Kagome dejó de mirar sus largos atributos y se topó con un InuYasha que le dedicaba una mirada socarrona

– **¿Disfrutas de las vistas?-** le preguntó ladino, Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar aquello-** Tuuuuu! Perro malvado…!-** le grito mientras corría hacia él y se sentaba sobre su estomago bombardeándolo con cosquillas.-** jajajajajaja deberías haber visto tu expresión jajajajjaja K…jajja kago…me.. para jajaajaja-** Kagome disfrutaba su venganza.-_ Sabia de mis intenciones ¿tan obvia soy?-_ pensó un tanto avergonzada al sentirse descubierta mientras seguía con su ataque. InuYasha rápidamente contraataco dejándola cambiando de posición, esta vez siendo él quien devolvía el ataque-** Nooo jajajajaja Inu…jajajajaj espe…ra! –** gritaba Kagome clamando piedad. –** Eres una mujer muy traviesa Kagome… ¿lo sabías?-** le comentaba divertido mientras la torturaba.-** pero…q…jajajaj..Dices?-** se hacía la inocente. InuYasha le miraba divertido-** Así que ¿no me pediste que usara "solo"el Kosode para disfrutar de la vista de una de esas partes favoritas tuyas?-**le pregunto sensualmente parando el ataque de cosquillas.

Kagome apenas estaba recuperando el aliento, se sonrojo ante la pregunta- _ Estoy acabada- ___pensó.-** Es lo justo-** le respondió haciendo un puchero-** tú pudiste verme casi desnuda y yo…bueno…yo…-** balbuceaba abochornada-** Tu también querías verme.-** termino la frase el semidemonio. Kagome cubrió su rostro con sus manos apenada.-** Tonta Kagome-** le oyó decir antes de rodar sobre ella y atraerla en un abrazo. Kagome ahora descansaba sobre su pecho.-** Solo tenías que pedírmelo.-**continuó y atrajo el femenino rostro para darle un pequeño beso. Kagome sonrió y se acomodó mejor a su lado.-** Soy una pervertida…-** susurro apenas la ojicafé-** Lo eres.-**le contestó divertido el Hanyou-** Calla..!-** le pidió una avergonzada Kagome. InuYasha acarició su cabello como a ella tanto le gustaba, deposito un beso en la coronilla y le comentó-** pero así me gustas.-** Kagome sonrió ante el comentario. Se abrazó más al cuerpo junto a ella y entrelazó sus desnudas piernas con las fuertes extremidades del ojidorado, disfrutando del la sensación de los finos bellos del Hanyou sobre su piel.-** Duerme Kagome mañana será un nuevo día. Te amo-** lentamente la respiración de la azabache se fue sosegando.-**Mmm Inu…te quiero…-** susurro en sueños. InuYasha sonrió feliz y se dispuso a dormir.

/

El cantar de los pájaros se escuchaba, mientras el sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana InuYasha sentía algo removerse entre sus brazos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar de quien se trataba. Lentamente rodó sobre su cuerpo para quedar de frente a ese angelical rostro. Kagome dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. InuYasha acarició su mejilla, delineo su nariz, toco sus labios produciendo un gracioso movimiento por parte de ellos. Un sentimiento de felicidad le recorrió al pensar que así serían todas sus mañanas, se despertaría con el agradable olor de Kagome a escasos centímetros de su nariz, con el suave peso sobre su pecho. Después de la increíble noche que habían pasado juntos la sentía más suya que nunca.

Una ligera presión sobre sus labios la despertó, reconoció de inmediato de que se trataba.-_ InuYasha…-___ pensó. Le devolvió el ligero beso mientras abría sus ojos, topándose con la divertida mirada del Hanyou.-**prometiste ser tú quien me despertará así todas las mañanas ¿recuerdas?-** le preguntó el semidemonio.-** Claro que lo recuerdo-** le contestó aun adormilada la azabache mientras colaba una de sus manos por el espacio abierto del Kosode.-** pero anoche alguien me dejó bastante agotada como para madrugar-** InuYasha rió ante sus palabras y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. Kagome aspiró fuertemente su olor.-** Buenos días InuYasha-** le dijo mientras posaba un beso sobre el pedazo de piel expuesta que se había encargado de descubrir momentos antes.-** Buenos días Kagome-** le contestó disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de la azabache sobre su pecho.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados, disfrutando de los sonidos de sus respiraciones, hasta que el Hanyou habló-** Por mucho que me guste estar así contigo…debemos levantarnos Kagome-**

-**Mmm no quiero…podemos quedarnos un poco mas…-** dijo esta mientras se pegaba más al masculino pecho.

-**No podemos…recuerda que debemos ir con Sesshomaru para…-** antes de que terminará la oración tenía a una veloz Kagome cambiándose apresuradamente tras el biombo. La cara de sorpresa del Hanyou resultaba graciosa.

-** vamos InuYasha no podemos perder más tiempo, debemos llegar allá lo más pronto posible-** decía emocionada la azabache mientras metía ropa y utensilios de aseo personal a su mochila. InuYasha solo observaba impresionado el cambio en la muchacha la cual al no ver movimiento por parte del Hanyou paro un momento y le prestó atención.

-** ¿A qué viene esa cara?- ** le preguntó.- **¿Deberíamos desayunar algo ligero antes de irnos o sobre la marcha que dices?-** pero el Hanyou no respondía-** Inu…! InuYasha!- **le llamó mientras se acercaba a él.

-** Ah?-** monosilabó un sorprendido Hanyou-** desayunar? Espera, hace un momento estabas deseando quedarte tendida toda la mañana y ahora…**

**-Ahora solo deseo encontrar lo más pronto posible la forma de estar a tu lado una eternidad-** terminó de decir Kagome mientras cerraba su diálogo colocando un beso sobre los labios del semidemonio.

Inuyasha sonrió- ** Eres tan extraña mujer- ** le dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos y se disponía a cambiarse. Kagome solo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y siguió con sus preparativos. InuYasha sintió su pecho inflarse ante las palabras de la azabache porque esas solo le indicaban la importancia que él suponía en la vida de Kagome. Al igual que él, ella ya no quería esperar. Sin hacerla esperar más terminó de cambiarse.

/

InuYasha se encontraba corriendo velozmente entre los bosques con Kagome sobre su espalda, después de desayunar solo unas cuantas frutas decidieron partir rápidamente.

**InuYasha cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar con sesshomaru?-** preguntó curiosa Kagome.

**Totosai me dijo que alrededor de tres días, pero a mi velocidad calculo que nos tomará solo dos días.-** le comentó el Hanyou.

**Me siento tan ansiosa …-**

**Lo sé Kagome yo estoy en las mismas…espero que Sesshomaru nos ayude!**

**Ya verás que si InuYasha, Sesshomaru no es el mismo tras la batalla con Naraku, me pude dar cuenta cuando trajo a Rin a despedirse de nosotros a la aldea de la anciana kaede.**

**Asi lo crees? A mí me pareció la misma roca sin sentimientos que siempre. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Kagome?-**le preguntó extrañado.

**Había algo en su mirada la última vez que lo vi… no lo sé es un presentimiento.**

**Pues espero que estés en lo cierto.**

Tras varias horas de camino, pararon cerca de un rio para pescar la comida. InuYasha se encontraba preparando una pequeña fogata mientras Kagome preparaba una manta sobre la cual tenderse, estaba buscando los utensilios de comida los cuales no hacia mucho había convencido a InuYasha de utilizar, cuando se topo con el diario de la madre de este lo tomó. Había quedado de leerle algo antes de dormir pero habían tenido una noche bastante agitada por lo que lo olvidó. InuYasha regresaba con la comida cuando notó lo que la chica tenía en sus manos.

**Es…el diario de mi madre?-** preguntó.

**Asi es…quieres…**

**Me leerías un poco? Yo terminaré esto (** refiriéndose a la comida**)**

**Claro, está bien.-** Kagome empezó a leer…

_Hoy he estado a punto de morir, sin embargo él me ha salvado Inu-Taisho…_

InuYasha escuchaba atentamente mientras Kagome empezaba el relato recargada en el enorme árbol que prestaba su sombra en ese cálido día. A medida que las palabras fluían de los labios de la azabache, InuYasha imaginaba aquel primer encuentro. Sonrió al escuchar que su madre describía a su padre como su salvador, en cierto modo compartía un momento similar, él también había conocido a Kagome tras esta ser atacada por un demonio. Solo que no fue él quien la salvo sino ella. El Hanyou le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura a la azabache, está concentrada en la lectura no pareció percatarse. El corto relato terminó y Kagome levantó su mirada para toparse con un InuYasha pensativo mirando al cielo. Kagome se acercó a él y llamó su atención.

**¿Y bien? ¿Que te ha parecido?-**le preguntó curiosa.

InuYasha aun con la mirada fija en las nubes le contestó-**Mi padre, parece haber sido un buen hombre, recuerdo que Totosai dijo que era querido entre las aldeas de humanos que habitaban sus tierras…Padre parece haberle causado una buena impresión a Madre…-**Kagome sonreía mientras le veía, InuYasha parecía disfrutar imaginándose el encuentro de sus padres.

**Pues claro que se llevó una buena impresión, tu padre la salvó de la muerte ayudó a su escolta, además seguro no pudo decir nada por su atractivo…si…definitivamente tu padre debió de ser muy apuesto…-** empezó a divagar una divertida Kagome llamando rápidamente la atención del Hanyou.

**¿Atractivo he? ¿Y cómo puedes saber eso si no lo conociste?-** preguntó con una graciosa mueca, no sabía por qué pero incluso su padre podía despertar los celos en él.

Kagome se burló mentalmente del Hanyou-_ es increíble que te pongas celoso de tu padre InuYasha..!- _ afortunadamente la incomodidad del semidemonio se disipó ante la respuesta de su prometida.-** Basta con verte para saber que tu padre era un hombre Muy Apuesto-**le dijo mientras se inclinaba a él y sacaba la lengua en forma de burla. Le dio la espalda divertida y se dispuso a servir los alimentos murmurando-** tan celoso…jiji-**

-¿**Quien esta celoso mujer?!-**Kagome solo atinó a soltar una fuerte carcajada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, lamento la tardanza ha sido una semana difícil para encontrar un momento de tranquilidad e inspiración. Espero disfruten el cap. Prometo traerles la continuación muy pronto. Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews y consejos, quiero que sepan que los aprecio de todo corazón. No saben que feliz me ponen cada vez que me animan! Muchisisimas Gracias! **

**Mata ne!**

**Taishoh.**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Disfrutaron de su comida entre miradas furtivas y risas, se apresuraron a reanudar el viaje, si querían llegar lo más pronto posible a las tierras de Sesshomaru no debían perder tiempo. InuYasha se encontraba incado esperando a que Kagome tomará su lugar sobre su espalda, la azabache estaba por acomodar el diario de la madre de este en su mochila cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

**Ne InuYasha ¿por qué no te leo mientras viajamos?, seguro el viaje se nos hará más corto…además muero de curiosidad por saber como sigue la historia-** InuYasha sonrió ante la impaciencia de la chica, a decir verdad el también se había quedado con ganas de saber más acerca de la historia de sus padres y la idea de Kagome era muy razonable.

**Me parece una buena idea, ahora anda no perdamos más tiempo-** le animó a ocupar su lugar. Rápidamente Kagome saltó sobre su espalda arrancándole una risilla divertida al ojidorado.

**Tendrás que soportar un poco más mi peso porque no podré sostener tus hombros y el diario al mismo tiempo gomen-** y le dio una palmaditas en los hombros.

**Feh! Cómo si pesaras algo Mujer!-**le comentó haciendo gala de su fuerza. Kagome se inclinó hacia sus orejitas y le susurro quedamente.

**En ese caso no será necesario el masaje programado que tenía para esta noche ¿cierto? Bueno-** suspiró- ** supongo que no se le puede hacer nada si tienes un novio con fuerza sobrehumana.-** terminó divertida.

InuYasha aminoró el ritmo al escuchar aquello y se apresuró a contestar:

**Bueno, no es cómo si no me cansara ¿sabes? Creo que me vendría bien…después de todo correré mucha distancia en poco tiempo recuerdas?-** aseguró intentando de hacerla cambiar de opinión. El recuerdo de las manos de Kagome sobre su espalda mientras tomaba ese baño aun estaba muy presente en su memoria y la sensación también. Definitivamente no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

**Ya veo entonces seguro necesitarás aliviar la tensión de estos músculos ¿cierto?-**le comentó divertida mientras acariciaba su hombro derecho con su mano libre. InuYasha suspiró ante la acción.

**De acuerdo…en dónde nos quedamos…-** empezó a leer de nuevo Kagome...- ** A si cierto…**

_Diario Izayoi:_

_Inu-Taisho…ciertamente es un hermoso nombre. ¿Inu-Taisho, le volveré a ver?..._

_Ha pasado ya una semana desde que vi al Señor Taisho, y aun no puedo dejar de soñar con su rostro. Padre no me ha dejado salir del palacio desde el incidente, se escuchan rumores en los pasillos a acerca de batallas entre Youkais y Humanos. Cada vez que veo salir a Padre con sus hombres temó por él…por Inu-Taisho…es absurdo lo sé. Debería preocuparme por el bienestar de padre antes que nada pero no puedo ignorar esta preocupación por que algo pueda sucederle. Él es diferente no es despiadado, sé que existen…deben existir más Youkais de buen corazón como el señor Taisho. Si tan solo padre no fuera tan cerrado, estoy segura que se evitarían muchas guerras si la gente aprendiera a dialogar y respetarse unos a los otros. Es horrible acabar con cualquier vida, sea humana o no. La muerte y la violencia solo traen más desgracias._

_Me he descubierto pensando… ¿Aún se encontrará en los alrededores? Recuerdo que dijo que era del norte y el norte es tan lejano…nunca he estado allí, se dice que son tierras donde abundan los Youkais más salvajes, Me preguntó si alguien realmente ha ido a inspeccionar dichas tierras, la gente es muy ingenua se deja llevar por rumores falsos, Inu-Taisho no parecía para nada un ser salvaje o despiadado, sino todo lo contrario. No puedo dejar de lamentarme el no haber podido hablar con él esa noche. ¿Es demasiado descabellado querer volver a verle? En una semana partiré al palacio de Shiga, padre teme que algo pueda sucederme. No me gusta ese palacio, es muy sombrío, pero me consuela saber que no estaré encerrada todo el tiempo, los bosques del condado son muy hermosos, tal vez pueda disfrutar un poco de mis paseos matutinos. Solo…me gustaría verle de nuevo antes de partir, por lo menos agradecerle su ayuda._

Kagome terminó de leer y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Hanyou logrando un cómodo abrazo.

-**Parece que los Youkais abundaban en esa época cierto?-**preguntó la azabache.

-**Hace apenas unos años que la actividad de Youkais empezó a disminuir,**** cuando era pequeño sentía que estaban en todas partes, imagino que en la época de mis padres las cosas eran más serias. Tengo entendido que padre lucho en varias guerras. –**Kagome le escuchaba atentamente.

**-Parece que tu padre causo mucha impresión ¿no lo crees? Me gusta la forma de pensar de tu madre.-**InuYasha sonrió ante el comentario-** ¿será porque se parece a tu forma loca de pensar también? Madre parece compartir tu ingenuidad y locura al pensar rápidamente solo porque padre la salvó que podía existir una relación "amigable" entre Youkais y humanos. Keh! Mujeres.- **suspiró en Hanyou.

**-Y…estaba equivocada?-**le contestó rápidamente la azabache- ¿**Acaso no se enamoró de tu padre? ¿Él intentó lastimarla? ¿No estamos tú y yo juntos? Shippo, Koga-kun –**al Hanyou le dio un horrible escalofrío al escuchar el nombre del lobo-** Jinengi… ¿no son Youkais de buen corazón y nuestros amigos?**

**-** **Ya Kagome pero esas son excepciones, uno de cada 100 Youkais es desinteresado y de alma noble. Y el sarnoso no cuenta recuerda que era saqueador de aldeas Feh!-** Kagome solo atino a respirar y tranquilizarse moviendo su cabeza en reprobatoria ante el último comentario-** InuYasha el joven Koga se convirtió en un buen chico después de darle la oportunidad. –**Kagome solo recibió un gruñido por su comentario.

-** InuYasha…- **llamó su atención pegándose a su oreja, esta giró un poco ante su voz-** Me alegra que seas uno entre cien.-** Y depositó un suave beso sobre su cabeza.-** Feh!-** fue la repuesta que recibió-** Mejor sigue leyendo Kagome.-**Kagome rio y se acomodó mejor para seguir leyendo.

_Diario Izayoi:_

_Parece que debo partir antes de lo previsto, padre ha venido hace un momento a informarme que parto mañana hacia palacio, no me hace feliz, estaré sola con Yuki, mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga. Es triste que solo conozca a una persona a la cual pueda llamar amiga ¿cierto? Me gustaría tener más amistades pero resulta tan difícil. En este mundo todos se dejan llevar por los títulos la riqueza y la política. Las demás chicas solo esperan obtener un buen matrimonio arreglado. Yo no deseo eso, me aterra pensar en un matrimonio arreglado. Sé que padre tiene planes para mí solo espero que no sean demasiado próximos. Me gustaría casarme enamorada, sé que puede sonar un tanto absurdo pero no quiero sufrir como Okaasan se que no amaba a mi padre y ambos fueron infelices. Nunca he sentido nada por un hombre...hasta que conocí al señor Taisho…no puedo describir lo que su mirada provocó en mí, mi corazón aun se agita al recordarle. Tenía la esperanza de verle por última vez antes de partir, soy demasiado ingenua ¿cierto? Seguro él partió desde aquel día, solo estoy soñando y pensando cosas sin sentido. Inu-Taisho… ¿Por qué su recuerdo me persigue?_

**Es tan romántico!-** suspiro Kagome. InuYasha se encontró un poco sorprendido por los pensamientos de su madre. Ella también se había sentido sola.

**Parece que sofu no era agradable, madre no hablaba demasiado sobre él. De pequeño siempre quise tener a mi abuelo ¿sabes? Envidiaba a los demás chicos, Ellos tenían padres, abuelos y abuelas, yo solo tenía a mi madre. Y no éramos aceptados.-**InuYasha dijo esto con un claro tono de nostalgia y tristeza, Kagome le abrazó tiernamente desde su posición.

**Pero ahora tienes a la anciana kaede que es como una abuela para ti o ¡me equivocó? Sabes que mi madre te quiere y te trata como si fueras su hijo-**InuYasha rio ante las imágenes que le vinieron de todas aquellas veces que la señora Higurashi lo atendió.- **Y no hablemos de Soka ese chiquillo te respeta más que a mí que soy su hermana, eres como un hermano mayor para él, -** una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro del semidemonio.-**Mioga es una especie de… ¿Tío/Abuelo? Jajaja, Shippo…Shippo te ve como su padre-** Kagome podía notar el interés del Hanyou por los movimientos de las pequeñas orejas.-**Lo que quiero decir es que ahora tienes una gran familia. Con todos nuestros amigos, conmigo…-** Pudo sentir como la velocidad disminuía de a poco. –** y pronto tendremos una propia… asi que…-** pero no pudo continuar porque InuYasha paró en seco y saltó a uno de los enormes árboles colocándose en una cómoda rama, Kagome solo veía sus movimientos.

La posicionó frente a él, Kagome se encontraba un tanto preocupada por la altura pero se le olvidó por completo al sentir a InuYasha atraerla en un fuerte abrazo. Podía escuchar los acelerados latidos del ojidorado, una vez que se le pasó la impresión inicial le correspondió y lo apresó fuertemente. InuYasha buscó su oído y muy suavemente le susurro.-** Desde que te conocí Kagome nunca me he vuelto a sentir solo.-**Kagome sintió una enorme calidez envolverle, Se separo un poco para mirar el rostro del Hanyou, este la veía con una sonrisa, Kagome llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y se acercó hasta el punto en que sus narices se rozaban –** Te dije que permanecería a tu lado ¿cierto?- ** el Hanyou asintió divertido-** y así lo haré…nunca escúchame bien…mientras mi corazón aun palpite nunca permitiré que te vuelvas a sentir solo.-** y sello su declaración con un suave beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad logrando dejarles con la respiración agitada. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras para saber que compartían el mismo sentimiento en ese momento. Solo se dedicaron una enorme sonrisa-** Incluso cuando no estás cerca-** comenzó el Hanyou-** te siento conmigo.**

Se quedaron disfrutando unos momentos abrazados gozando ese pequeño instante antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha. InuYasha decidió que Kagome le leyera una vez que encontraran un lugar para pasar la noche. Mientas esto pasaba Kagome se dedicó a disfrutar del cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba. Jugaba un poco con las orejas del Hanyou logrando sacarle gruñidos de reprimenda, charlaron sobre cómo estarían sus amigos en ese momento. Rieron con las anécdotas de Kagome sobre los momentos memorables de su viaje. Pronto el cielo empezó a anunciar la noche. InuYasha se concentró en encontrar un lugar donde pasarla y encontró una cueva bien resguardada cerca de una de las muchas montañas que los rodeaban.

Una vez dentro Kagome se dio a la tarea de tratar de hacer el lugar más "acogedor", mientras InuYasha cazaba la cena y traía agua fresca para que pudiera asearse un poco, el viaje había sido agotador a pesar de estar sobre la cómoda espalda del Hanyou. Se encontraba cansada y hubiera deseado poder dormir inmediatamente pero su estómago gruñía fuertemente y estaba demasiado curiosa sobre el diario de la madre de InuYasha. Optó por acomodar los utensilios necesarios para la cena y ponerse el pijama. Sonrió al ver su atuendo, desde ahora atesoraría esa ropa, ya que hasta ahora le había ayudado a tener la completa atención del Hanyou.

Estaba sentada cerca del fuego que había preparado con los leños que InuYasha había recogido antes de dejarla cuando le vio entrar, Traía consigo dos pequeñas aves ya preparadas para asarse, decidió que sería mejor no preguntar que especie eran, siempre sentía mas pesar en esta época al adquirir productos "frescos" para comer. Su naturaleza generosa y caritativa sufría por las vidas perdidas de esos inocentes animales, pero su estomago las agradecía, era bastante contradictorio. Incluso llegó a pensar en volverse vegetariana pero como buena sacerdotisa sabía que en la vida todo tiene su curso y así como inicia la vida está también debe terminar.

InuYasha se topo con una de sus visiones favoritas hasta el momento, camino hacia la fogata para poner rápidamente la comida mientras pensaba por qué la azabache nunca había utilizado ese tipo de prendas antes. Kagome que estaba pendiente de los movimientos del Hanyou notó como este portaba un apenas visible sonrojo, se preguntó si era por la cercanía al fuego pero desterró esa idea al detectar esa mirada que le decía que estaba pensando en algo. Se acercó rápidamente para encararle.

**En que piensas InuYasha?-**Este rápidamente se sintió descubierto y al tratar de evadir la mirada de la chica cayó sobre su trasero. Kagome rió ante la escena.

**Deja de reír me he distraído…**-trato de excusarse-** yo… ¿qué?…no estaba pensando…**

**Claro que estabas pensando en algo tu mirada lo dice todo…-** le interrumpió Kagome mientras gateaba hasta donde se encontraba InuYasha. Este inmediatamente se sonrojo por la manera en la que se veía "acechado" además de que la posición en la cual se encontraba la joven, dejaba ver un parte de sus pechos. Su mirada sin querer se detuvo sobre ellos el tiempo necesario para que Kagome lo notara.-**Creo saber en que estabas pensando…parece que el inocente InuYasha se está perdiendo…- **InuYasha rápidamente se vio acorralado entre el cuerpo de Kagome y una de las paredes de la cueva-** Pero que…dices mujer…tú tienes la culpa por venir hacia mí de esa manera y usar esas ropas que no cubren nada…cómo se supone que te ignore si…-** pero Kagome no dejó que terminara y apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del Hanyou para no perder el equilibrio capturo sus labios en un sensual beso arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa al ojidorado quien rápidamente la apreso contra él para profundizar el beso.

Se separaron lentamente con las mejillas arreboladas. Kagome hizo amago de separarse del peliplateado pero este no la dejo. Dejándose llevar por su curiosidad y para de paso satisfacer la de su mujer le preguntó.-** ¿cómo es que nunca te vi usar una de estos pijamas en tu tiempo?- **mientras pasaba una de sus fuertes manos sobre la escasa tela que cubría parte de uno de los muslos de la azabache. Esta se estremeció ante la caricia y sintió su curiosidad satisfecha. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el lugar donde el Hanyou la tocaba y acarició la fuerte mano desde sus garras hasta su muñeca. El Hanyou veía divertido sus coquetas acciones.

- ** Asi que eso es lo que pasaba por tu mente hace unos momentos… ¿Por qué nunca me viste en una de estas? Apuesto a que te habría encantado espiarme llevando uno de estos cómo le dices…as si… "escasos trapos" verdad- ** le preguntó tratando de sonar un poco como el Hanyou. Este parecía disfrutar sus intentos de imitarle- **Veras…tengo unos cuantos de estos…solo que siempre pensé que eran demasiado reveladores… ¿no lo crees?-**le preguntó buscando su mirada, InuYasha solo le dirigió una sonrisa que ella interpreto como un sarcástico: _¡Para nada!- _ rió.-** Eso pensé, asi que los guarde…pensé que no necesitaría nunca de ellos, pero debido a cierto Hanyou al cual en ese entonces me hizo creer que le era indiferente –** le comentó en tono recriminatorio mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho-** me dije que debía acudir a mi artillería pesada… ¿crees que haya funcionado?-**le preguntó inocentemente.

-** Eres una mujer malvada ¿lo sabías?-** fue la contestación de InuYasha antes de caer sobre ella posicionándose entre sus piernas para después apoderarse de sus labios. Adoraba la manera en que Kagome podía transformarse, le encantaba su dulce y tierna Kagome, pero debía reconocer que cuando esta adoptaba esa imagen coqueta y "descarada" a su parecer, le volvía loco. Empezó el beso lentamente, solo jugando con los delicados labios, pasando suavemente su lengua sobre estos, preparándola para lo que venía. Kagome disfrutaba las atenciones con los ojos cerrados, intensificando así sus sentidos. Una vez que InuYasha creyó que era suficiente le indicó con un leve movimiento de su lengua que le abriera paso a su boca, Kagome no opuso resistencia alguna y en un instante le sintió entrar, explorando con cuidado su cavidad, entrelazando su lengua con la suya, compartiendo su aliento, degustando su sabor, agotando el oxígeno del otro. Kagome era tan entregada y eso a InuYasha lo martirizaba porque le hacia muy difícil parar. Aventurándose un poco más InuYasha dejó que su mano se deslizara por las femeninas piernas y se adentrara bajo el holgado short tocando así el firme trasero de Kagome provocando que este terminara el beso abruptamente para permitirle a su garganta expresar lo mucho que su caricia le había gustado.

-**Aaahmm…InuYasha-** gimió fuertemente Kagome provocando que InuYasha sintiera una familiar punzada en su Hakama. La vio bajo él agitada por la falta del aire, sonrojada por su acción. Hermosa.

-** Lo siento Kagome-** se excusó un excitado InuYasha-**me deje llevar. ** Un sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

-**Está bien Inu…eso fue…me ha gustado-** dijo Kagome aun un poco turbada. Atrapó el sonrojado rostro del Hanyou entre sus manos.-** y…no me importaría dejarme llevar también…-** le dijo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su cuello.-** pero debemos ahorrar energías ha?...Aun no me recupero de…anoche-** tanto InuYasha como Kagome se tensaron al recordar la noche anterior, un escalofrío les atravesó el cuerpo a ambos al evocar las imágenes de la noche anterior.-** Y mañana nos espera un largo viaje…creo que debemos esperar un poco antes de "volver a jugar ¿no crees?"-**InuYasha asintió fuertemente, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ese "volver" a jugar significaba para él. Recibió un casto beso en los labios y ayudó a la azabache a incorporarse.

Kagome fue a por el agua que InuYasha había traído, hoy no podrían gozar de un buen baño pero por lo menos se asearía lo mejor que pudiera. Rápidamente sacó una de sus pequeñas toallas y la dejó empaparse en el agua mientras ataba su cabello en un chongo alto. InuYasha quien velaba la cena la vio hacer. A su menté vinieron esos momentos en los que la vio realizar el mismo proceso cuando no tenían aguas termales o un rio lo suficientemente cerca. Él siempre le conseguía agua y ella limpiaba su piel suavemente hasta quedar satisfecha. Siempre realizaba el ritual cuando los demás dormían excepto él claro, y nunca había prestado suficiente atención porque le parecía una situación muy intima, sin embargo ahora podía hacerlo. La vio recoger su larga cabellera y exponer la parte trasera de su cuello, no sabía por qué pero esa era una de sus partes favoritas del cuerpo de Kagome, la azabache rara vez llevaba su cabello recogido, así que solo la podía ver cuando corría suficiente aire o cuándo corría su cabello a un lado para cepillarlo. Encontrarse pensando en eso le hizo sonrojar, no había duda de la atención que prestaba a la azabache. Intentó regresar la atención a la comida pero Kagome no se lo permitió.

-**Nee InuYasha ¿me ayudas a limpiar mi espalda?-** InuYasha se tensó un momento ante la petición pero fue en su ayuda. Kagome se encontraba dándole la espalda, había terminado de limpiar sus brazos piernas, pecho y demás pero no alcanzaba su espalda. No pensó que fuera una petición extraña dado que ella ya había lavado la espalda del Hanyou. El recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa.

Sintió la presencia del Hanyou tras ella y sin voltear a verle le ofreció la pequeña toalla húmeda. InuYasha la tomó y se arrodilló tras ella, Kagome detuvo la prenda superior en sus pechos y deslizó los tirantes a los lados para que el Hanyou pudiera acceder libremente a sus hombros. InuYasha al ver la acción trago fuertemente. Kagome lo seducía casi con cualquier cosa que hacía. Con suavidad empezó a tallar las espalda de la azabache, pasaba la toalla suavemente de hombro a hombro, bajaba por su cuello hasta donde la prende se lo permitía llegando a la parte media de la espalda y regresando por el mismo camino. Kagome se inclinó cobre una de sus rodillas, para disfrutar el relajante aseo. InuYasha mojó y exprimió la toalla nuevamente y repitió el proceso. Una vez terminado el mismo devolvió los finos tirantes a su lugar rozando apenas la suave piel con sus garras percibiendo el escalofrío que esta acción provocaba en la azabache. Sin pensarlo deposito un suave beso sobre su cuello, allí donde su sangre le decía que la marcara, Kagome se estremeció. InuYasha siguió besando la espalda descubierta hasta llegar al inicio de cabello, donde aspiro profundamente y depósito un beso más prolongado.

-**He terminado.-** le susurró cerca de su oído.

-** …gracias Inu…-** y giró para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. InuYasha se disponía a regresar a la fogata pero Kagome lo detuvo.-** ¿A dónde vas? Es tu turno.-** InuYasha no dijo nada, solo se quedo sentado frente a ella, él ni siquiera había sudado una gota y su cuerpo no se encontraba tan expuesto al polvo como el de ella, eso Kagome lo sabía pero el no discutió, se dejaría hacer. La observo sentarse sobre sus rodillas, y llevar sus manos a su ahori para desatarlo, a InuYasha le pareció que justo en ese momento ambos representaban claramente la imagen de una pareja casada y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír abiertamente. Kagome lo notó y por alguna razón no se sintió tan nerviosa como la última vez, la sonrisa que InuYasha le dedicaba le infundo un sentimiento de completa seguridad y confianza. Con maestría desató el ahori y lo dejó a su costado, debido a que el Kosode se encontraba fajado solo le indicó a InuYasha que sacara sus manos y lo dejo caer a su cintura.

Como InuYasha hiciera anteriormente, mojo cuidadosamente la toalla y la paso por su fuerte pecho, admirando su forma, por sus abdominales perfectamente esculpidos poniendo suma atención en las líneas de estos, escuchó a InuYasha suspirar, este al captar la atención de la azabache le dijo-** Es refrescante-** Kagome sonrió y siguió con su tarea sin despegar la vista de su cuerpo.-** lo es ¿cierto?-** terminó. InuYasha la vio pararse y sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros al apoyarse en él para arrodillarse. La sintió tomar su larga cabellera y pasarla hacia un lado de su cuello. Su espalda fue refrescada de la misma manera, y al terminar, la azabache repitió la acción del Hanyou. Deposito un suave beso justo en el mismo lugar que él Hanyou lo había hecho provocándole un escalofrío. Aun arrodillada tras él lo envolvió en un abrazo, InuYasha se sorprendió un poco pero se recargó en ella y giró su rostro para besar su mejilla sacando una risilla de la azabache.

**-Cenemos-** le animó Kagome. InuYasha tomó los brazos que lo apresaban y de un movimiento cargó a Kagome sacándole un pequeño grito de asombro y la llevó a la fogata donde las aves parecían ya listas. Se sentó con ella sobre su regazo y tomo una de las aves, Kagome le veía atenta, InuYasha cortó un pequeño tozo y usando su garra como cubierto se lo dio a Kagome, esta divertida por la acción lo tomó gustosa. Ella también le ofreció una porción con sus dedos, este la tomó y no pudo evitar morder las pequeñas falanges con diversión, Kagome rió divertida y una vez que las soltó, despreocupadamente llevó los dedos afectados a su boca y saboreó los restos de la comida aun impregnados en ellos. Para InuYasha esa visión fue de lo más provocadora y antes de que Kagome pudiera llevarse un nuevo bocado este apresó sus labios en un beso demandante que tomó por sorpresa a la azabache.

-**Mou a que ha venido eso?-** preguntó divertida Kagome

**-Eres demasiado provocadora mujer!-**le comentó fingiendo molestia mientras robaba el trozo de comida que esta tenía en sus manos, ganándose una reprimenda.

Y asi entre risas, besos robados terminaron de cenar amenamente. Ambos terminaron de asear sus rostros y se prepararon para leer un poco el diario de Izayoi antes de dormir. InuYasha se encontraba acostado con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza mientras Kagome estaba encima de su abdomen buscando la página en la cual se había quedado. El Hanyou la miraba entretenido.

-**Aquí está! La encontré- **dijo emocionada, sacándole una risa divertida al Hanyou.

_Diario de Izayoi:_

_Hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones, esta noche me despertó el sonido de guardias corriendo y generales gritando ordenes, minutos después padre apareció en la habitación y me informó de mi partida inmediata, apenas tuve tiempo de lavarme y vestirme apropiadamente, escuché de los guardias que una batalla Youkai se estaba llevando a cabo a una hora de distancia del palacio, al parecer padre temía que la batalla llegará al palacio y por eso he tenido que salir tan precipitadamente, debo confesar que al escuchar esto no pude evitar pensar en el señor Inu-Taisho , ¿estaría él involucrado? ¿Estaría a salvo? Un horrible sentimiento y preocupación me invadió. Ni siquiera Yuki me acompañó, la caravana que me escoltó estaba llena de soldados con las órdenes explícitas de no parar hasta llegar al palacio y ponerme a salvo. Tuve tanto miedo, el viaje me parecía interminable hasta que paramos abruptamente._

_De la nada se hizo un denso silencio, sentía mi corazón salir de mi pecho, justo cuando quise preguntar que estaba pasando fuimos atacados, se trataba de una emboscada, conocí el uniforme de los soldados que nos atacaban, estaban al mando de uno de los supuestos aliados de padre, claramente le habían traicionado. Sabía que venían por mí, que mi muerte era su objetivo. Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en el miedo pero no quería ser la razón de más muertes así que decidí salir, si era yo lo que buscaban me entregaría antes de que mas hombres murieran, cuál fue mi sorpresa al verme obligada a permanecer dentro del carruaje por quien en ese momento pensé era uno de los guardias, solo podía escuchar como gritaban: Youkai Youkai.! Me sentí impotente y llena de desesperación al no poder hacer nada, solo podía escuchar los gritos asustados de los guardias golpes y más golpes._

_De pronto todo cesó y… él apareció, cuando corrió la puerta que nos separaba, al verle sé que el sentimiento normal que debería haber experimentado era miedo, ya que no había presenciado lo que afuera se había llevado a cabo y nada me decía que era inocente, pero… al verle, no pude hacer nada más que arrojarme a sus brazos. Sentí su sorpresa pero no me importó estaba tan asustada y el era tan cálido, cuando correspondió a mi abrazo me sentí completamente segura y a salvo, no sabría como describir esa sensación. No había prestado atención a su altura la última vez, allí abrazada a él me pude dar cuenta de lo alto que era ya que mis pies no tocaban el piso mientras me sostenía. No pude evitar sollozar sobre su hombro, él calmadamente caminó hasta alejarse un poco de la escena, no quería ver pero mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos, alrededor de 30 hombres yacían desde mi perspectiva muertos, no pude evitar tensar mi cuerpo ante la visión. El señor Inu-Taisho debió notarlo ya que me dirigió unas palabras: -La mayoría de su escuadrón esta inconsciente solamente, los demás…sus guardias…y yo…-incluso sin que terminará la oración sabía a que se refería. Había vuelto a salvarme. Caminó hasta que perdí de vista al carruaje y paró. Con cuidado me alejó de él me dejó al pié de un árbol. Fue entonces cuando le hable, puedo recordar perfectamente nuestra conversación, mientras aun está fresca en mi memoria quiero conservarla._

_-__**Inu-Taisho-Sama –**__ le llamé obteniendo su atención inmediata, parecía sorprendido, creo que no esperaba que recordara su nombre, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía sentí mi valentía dejarme, pero continué.-__** acepte mi más sincero agradecimiento por salvar la vida de mis guardias y la mía, ahora y en aquella vez en el bosque.-**__ cumplí los agradecimientos con una reverencia, pero sus manos en mis hombros impidieron que terminara, mi corazón se desbocó ante su tacto._

_-__**No tiene por qué darme las gracias, solo hice lo correcto. Realmente no me agradó verla en esta situación. La ultima vez le pedí que hiciera lo posible por no encontrarse conmigo de esta manera, sin embargo parece que atrae al peligro princesa…-**__ supuse que había deducido que era la princesa que los guardias gritaban._

_-__**Izayoi…-**_terminé.

-_**Izayoi...Luna llena-**__susurro y podría jurar que le pareció gracioso-__**Bien princesa Izayoi parecemos estar destinados a encontrarnos.**_

Kagome paró la lectura en este punto y grito emocionada:

-**Kyaaaaaaa! Aaaaaw destinados estaban destinados InuYasha-** le comentaba dando divertidos saltitos.

-** Ya! Ya! Si solo se han encontrado dos veces Kagome…-** InuYasha trataba de parecer indiferente al hecho pero lo cierto es que estaba bastante sorprendido. Su madre había llamado a su padre, y este había respondido. Recordó aquellas veces en las que sentía que podía escuchar a Kagome incluso separados por el pozo. Kagome se le quedó viendo debido a la mirada pensativa que el Hanyou tenía. Dejo el diario de lado y recargó su mentón en el pecho del ojidorado.

-** ¿Qué sucede? Te has quedado muy serio.**

**-Nada solo…pensaba… ¿Kagome…-**llamó su atención- ** tu crees que nosotros estábamos destinados?-**le preguntó serio.

-** Pues claro que lo creo incluso antes de nacer estábamos destinados, a ambos nos une el hilo rojo del destino…tu siempre has sido mío y yo siempre he sido tuya.-**le contesto divertida.

-**Mas vale que nunca lo olvides.-** le comentó serio.

-**No lo haré. Lo prometo.-** y se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-** Durmamos, estás cansada, mañana podemos continuar leyendo.**

**-** **De acuerdo…la verdad si estoy un poco cansada-** y acto seguido un bostezo se apoderó de ella. InuYasha rio ante la visión.

-**Ven aquí-** le dijo abriendo sus brazos. Kagome iba a acomodarse cuando notó algo que no le gustó. Simulando un exagerado puchero para la perspectiva del Hanyou, halo de su Kosode repetidas veces intentando transmitirle su mensaje al Hanyou. Este solo soltó una carcajada.-** No sé como te sorprendes de Miroku…mujer –** le comentó para sin demora desfajar su Kosode y quitárselo. Había entendido perfectamente la petición de su mujer, al parecer nunca le dejaría estar completamente vestido a la hora de dormir, no era que el pensamiento le molestara, pero le divertía. Kagome se acomodó sobre su desnudo pecho en cuanto este se deshizo del Kosode, InuYasha acarició las suaves hebras de su cabello-** eres una pervertida-** le susurró pegándola más a su cuerpo. Kagome le contestó proporcionándole un ligero golpe en sus costillas que solo sacó una ligera risa del ojidorado.-**Duerme mañana seguiremos nuestro viaje.-**

-**InuYasha…Aishiteru-** susurró Kagome tras posar un casto beso sobre la piel de su pecho.

-**Watashi mo.-** contestó el Hanyou con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

**Hola.!**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaa Lamento la tardanza tenía visita en casa y bueno fue una semana muy estresante, no encontraba tiempo para escribir y cuando me inspiraba me interrumpían u.u sufrí, sufrí. Muchísimas Gracias por los Reviews, saben lo mucho que me animan. Espero que la espera valga la pena. Disfruten.**

**Mata ne!**

**Taishoh**


	16. Aviso

**AVISO**

Hola a todos, lo sé, lo sé ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que les hice entrega de un nuevo capítulo. Gomen,! u.u verán estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo pero me ha resultado muy difícil encontrar el tiempo necesario para pulirlo un poco, Tengo mucho trabajo, y la escuela….has sido unas semanas agotadoras.

No se asusten que como dije al comenzar: Esta historia va para largo. Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo. Solo pido paciencia y comprensión. Me duele mucho tenerlos así, porque yo entiendo lo horrible que es esperar por un nuevo capítulo. Prometo acortar la espera lo más que pueda. Trabajaré duro.

Solo parece que mis entregas no serán tan regulares como en un inicio. Trataré de no tardar demasiado. Prometo el Próximo capítulo terminado mas tardar esta semana. Como siempre Muchas Gracias por Sus Reviews. Son lo mejor y se merecen lo mejor de mí asi que me esforzaré! Ganbatte!

Mata ne!

Taishoh


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16

Las sensible orejas del Hanyou empezaron a detectar los sonidos característicos que acompañan el amanecer, poco apoco empezó a desperezarse, sonrió aún con sus parpado cerrados al detectar el familiar aroma al cabello de Kagome, lentamente sus sentidos se despertaron, haciéndole consciente de las formas de la azabache sobre él. Kagome no había dejado su pecho en toda la noche, la miró, se encontraba igual que la noche anterior, apacible y hermosa, respirando con tranquilidad. Una de las piernas de la chica le envolvía celosamente al igual que los delgados brazos. La imagen le causo gracia. Se dijo que aún era muy temprano para despertarla, podía dejarla dormir un poco más, además se estaba muy agusto en esa posición. Se acurrucó un poco más contra la chica quien correspondió al movimiento, removiéndose un poco sobre el semidemonio pero afianzando su agarre.

"_Hoy llegaremos con Sesshomaru antes de que anochezca…si no fuera por ti –pensó mirando la coronilla de la chica-_ _si no fuera por ti…no tendría la necesidad de pedirle ayuda, pero porque eres tú, todos mis argumentos y mi orgullo se viene abajo. Si ese bastardo se pone difícil le sacaré a golpes la información lo juro. Mira que querer ser Hanyou Kagome….Tsk solo a ti te entusiasmaría esa idea. No, no solo a ti…debo aceptar que te he imaginado de esa forma más de una vez, como mi igual."_

InuYasha se quedó pensando esa mañana mientras esperaba avistar los primeros rayos de sol filtrarse por la entrada de la cueva. Pensó sobre lo cerca que se creía de ser completamente feliz, y el miedo que tal ambición le traía. Porque desde su punto de vista, Kagome era algo demasiado valioso para él, demasiado bueno para su alma corrompida y llena de cicatrices. La sintió removerse entre sus brazos, al parecer no tendría necesidad de despertarla. Sintió las pequeñas manos recorrer su abdomen, le produjo una sensación de cosquilleo que se vio reflejada en una pequeña risa. Kagome se despertó ante el sonido

-**Bueeenos Días-** Dijo Kagome en un adorable bostezo. InuYasha sonrió ante la imagen. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa adormecida.

-**Buenos días Kagome-** y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-** Ya estabas despierto?-**Le preguntó notando que el Hanyou parecía bien despejado, a diferencia de ella. InuYasha se limito a asentir.

-** Desperté antes de que el sol se apareciera. Siempre me ha gustado verte dormir.-** le comentó en un todo cotidiano. Kagome se sonrojo un poco frente al comentario. Había salido tan natural.

-**Por mucho que me guste este lugar.-** dijo Kagome mientras acariciaba su pecho.-** Quiero partir cuanto antes.-** mientras decía esto se incorporó y buscó sus cosas, para cambiarse. InuYasha estaba igual de ansioso, asi que siguió sus pasos y empezó a colocarse el Hakama y Kosode. Kagome le miraba de reojo.

-**Iré por fruta…-** comentó el Hanyou, Kagome sabía que había salido para darle el espacio para cambiarse. Se apresuro a ello. Ni siquiera se sentaron a desayunar, ambos después de asearse un poco emprendieron el camino.

Les tomó casi todo el día llegar a su destino, durante el viaje, pararon apenas para descansar un poco y comer algún refrigerio, ambos se encontraban ansiosos, no habían hablado demasiado, al parecer sus pensamientos los mantenían ocupados. InuYasha se concentraba en mantener su velocidad constante, no quería gastar demasiada energía. Kagome admiraba el paisaje, definitivamente los territorios de Seshomaru eran extensos, habían pasado por muy pocas aldeas, pero le sorprendió sobremanera que este lo permitiera, bueno…realmente no se sorprendió demasiado, desde que Rin acompañaba a Seshomaru este había cambiado a sus ojos. Supuso que la niña había aumentado la tolerancia del demonio. Kagome podía sentir la tensión de los hombros del Hanyou bajo sus manos. Sabía lo nervioso que estaba.

El peliplateado nunca había visitado a su "hermano" desde que tenía uso de razón. Le molestaba tener que pedirle ayuda pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ver los dominios de su padre, y el lugar en el que este había vivido tantos años. Temía no ser Bienvenido, pero recordó que su padre había sido un señor justo, si su gente le admiraba, seguro se trataba de buenos individuos. Con forme se acercaban a su destino, el ojidorado podía sentir como los latidos de Kagome se acrecentaban por momentos. Calculaba que les quedaba a lo sumo unas dos horas de viaje para llegar asi que decidió para a descansar un poco, Kagome parecía nerviosa.

-**Que sucede InuYasha? Estas muy cansado?- ** le pregunto preocupada.

-** No es eso…solo quiero parar aquí…quiero que tengamos un momento de tranquilidad ahora, no sabemos que pasará al llegar allá y…simplemente…necesito que paremos por un momento.-** Se le notaba, muy ansioso, Kagome comprendió, ella misma apenas podía controlarse, estaban tan cerca ya de aquello que los cambiaría para siempre. Se acercó lentamente al Hanyou quien desde hacia unos minutos miraba al cielo, pensativo ahí, en medio del camino.

Inuyasha respiro profundamente, el aroma de Kagome se mezclaba con el olor a los arboles a su alrededor, era tan refrescante. Por un momento no pensó en nada, solo se quedó allí contemplando las nubes que pasaban movidas por el viento sobre su cabeza. Sintió las manos de la azabache tomando las suyas no bajó la vista, se limitó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Kagome al verle hacer esto sonrió y siguió su recorrido por las muñecas, su caricia subió por la parte externa de sus brazos, palpando la dureza de sus músculos trabajados, pasó por sus hombros, bajo por su pecho y terminó por colocar sus manos en la espalda del peliplateado, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Inuyasha correspondió inmediatamente ante la muestra de afecto, ahora que la tenía tan cerca se percató de lo mucho que había necesitado hacer aquello. Sonrió contra el delicado cuello.

-**Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras. No nos preocupemos demasiado ¿quieres?-** Kagome lo comprendía como nadie, ella sabía lo que el necesitaba, cómo cuando y donde. Inuyasha la separó de su cuerpo solo lo suficiente para tomar el pequeño mentón y atraer los carnosos labios a su boca. La azabache se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina acción pero sonrió entre el beso dejándose llevar. Inuyasha degustó calmadamente de los labios de su amada, fue un beso tranquilo, pero profundo. Al separarse, Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. InuYasha le dedicó una de sus miradas, esa mirada que le decía que no había duda de que la amaba.

Tras el pequeño descanso, reanudaron la marcha, más seguros, igual de nerviosos pero con más determinación. Al final si estaban juntos podían superar cualquier adversidad, estaba comprobado.

-**Aún nos queda un buen tiempo antes de llegar-**empezó Kagome-** ¿debería leer un poco del diario de tu madre? Seguro nos ayuda a distraernos un poco, creo que lo necesitamos ne?-** llamando la atención del Hanyou al susurrar muy cerca de sus orejas provocándole un estremecimiento.

-**Kaggrrrrome sabes que no debes hacer eso –** le respondió a la risa traviesa-

-**Lo siento, lo siento mou!-** y haciéndose de su increíble habilidad para leer sobre la espalda de un Hanyou a una considerable velocidad sacó el diario que se encontraba a uno de los costados de su mochila a fácil acceso.-** Veamos…a si…**

_**Diario de Izayoi**_

_Inu-Taisho…dijo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, al escucharle no pude evitar creerle completamente porque de alguna manera me parecía lo más lógico del mundo. Ahora mismo mi mano tiembla al escribir estas palabras, mi corazón late desbocado ante el recuerdo latente de esta noche. Al escuchar salir mi nombre de sus labios, con esa voz tan profunda, un sentimiento desconocido ha crecido en mí. Me hace querer escucharle decir mi nombre repetidas veces._

_-¿__**Se dirigía al palacio que se encuentra en la frontera próxima?- **__me preguntó mirando en esa dirección. Mi cara seguramente delató mi muda pregunta porque respondió rápidamente-__** conozco muy bien estos territorios, últimamente me han dado muchos problemas. No queda muy lejos, puedo llevarla hacia el palacio si lo desea, venía de esa dirección antes de encontrarme con Ud.-**__ me estaba proponiendo llevarme a palacio, no contesté miré en dirección a la caravana al recordar a los guardias.-__** Su palacio esta resguardado, puede enviar por los heridos al llegar allá, le dejaré a una distancia prudente para que puedan verla.-**__ al ser mi preocupación apaciguada con esas simples palabras, mi cabeza solo asintió y de mis torpes labios salió en susurro un-__** Lamento abusar de su generosidad-**__ baje mi rostro, me sentía realmente apenada en su presencia. Me vi realmente sorprendida cuando sus suaves dedos cubiertos con esas letales garras tomaron con extrema suavidad mi mentón y me hizo encararle-__** Será un placer señorita…-**__ mi inevitable sonrojo le alertó y rápidamente alejo su mano de mi rostro, ahí donde su mano me tocó aun permanece la sensación.-__** Lo lamento, no quise incomodarla.-**__ se excusó.-__** Me disculpo de antemano por mi actual atrevimiento-**__ no comprendí bien su comentario hasta que lo vi acercarse a mí y tomarme entre sus brazos en un rápido y suave movimiento que hizo que llevara mis manos a aferrarse a su cuello. Una tenue luz nos envolvió en lo que parecía un campo de energía y nos elevamos por sobre el bosque. No pude hacer otra cosa más que aferrarme a él lo más fuerte que pude, me pareció haberle escuchado reír muy tenuemente, esto solo empeoró mi sonrojado rostro.-__** No tema, en muy poco tiempo estará resguardada, esta es la manera más adecuada para viajar por el momento. Aquí adentro, nadie puede detectar su presencia o la mía, asi que está a salvo.-**__ Estuve a punto de decirle que me había sentido a salvo desde el primer momento en que le vi. Pero logré contenerme._

_En lo que me parecieron solo unos minutos alcancé a ver las luces del palacio. Me invadió un sentimiento opuesto al que debería experimentar al ver a mi gente. Me sentía triste, no quería dejarle inconscientemente me aferre aun más a él. Creo que le sorprendió mi reacción porque pregunto directamente-__** ¿Hay algún motivo por lo que no desea regresar al palacio?- **__sabía que estaba mirándome pero yo solo podía ver los detalles de una especie de armadura que cubría parte de su pecho. No me exigió una respuesta al ver que no respondí._

_Descendimos a varios metros de distancia de la entrada principal custodiada por la guardia. No me gustó la sensación de vacío que dejaron sus brazos.-__** Esperaré a verla entrar antes de partir, adelante no tema.-**__ me insto- __** tenga mucho cuidado, si es posible no haga viajes largos por el bosque, resguárdese en su palacio, espero no verla de nuevo en una situación igual princesa…Izayoi.- **__ no pude evitarlo al saber que posiblemente sería la última vez que le vería. Me armé de valor y hable._

_-¿__**Se dirigirá usted a la batalla al norte del palacio de mi padre?-**__le pregunté mirándolo a sus profundos ojos. No tuvo que contestarme, su mirada me decía que iría.-__**Yoo…espero que salga con bien. Ud., también sea cuidadoso por favor.-**__sabía que era una despedida, pero no quería que terminará así, me dije que ya lo había visto de nuevo, era lo que había pedido, ¿entonces por qué no podía concebir la idea de no volver a verle? Una idea demasiado simple y con la probabilidad de éxito casi nula cruzó por mi mente y la utilicé arriesgándome.-__** Me siento muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mí y mis guardias, permítame mostrarle mi gratitud aceptando un presente de mi parte.- **__ pude notar la sorpresa a penas reflejada en su rostro.-__** Ud. No me debe nada, ver que está a salvo es suficiente pago para mí.-**__ ¿cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ante tales palabras? Pero insistí.-__** Por favor permítame hacer algo o mi consciencia no quedará tranquila…regrese… le esperaré en el jardín trasero del palacio todas las noches hasta que pueda acudir…Inu-Taisho-Sama…le estaré esperando.-**__ sin darme tiempo de replicar y tras una rápida reverencia, corrí hacia la entrada de palacio, podía sentir su mirada fija tras de mí._

Kagome estaba muy concentrada en la lectura, estaba por continuar cuando InuYasha llamó su atención.

-**Kagome….-**le escuchó susurrar.

-**Que Sucede Inuy…-** pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se encontraba mirando las enormes murallas que protegían el palacio del Norte. InuYasha se topó con la impresionante visión una vez que se situó en la cima de la colina en la que se encontraban. Aun a la distancia, las murallas que protegían el enorme palacio eran gigantescas. Inuyasha gracias a su excelente visión pudo apreciar a los guardias que protegían la entrada. Incluso desde allí, podía distinguir el característico aroma de Seshomaru.

-** Hemos llegado Kagome.- ** salió de los labios del Hanyou. Kagome rápidamente recordó el motivo de su visita y no pensó en nada más.-** Muy bien, vamos allá!-**expresó con determinación. InuYasha se contagió de su seguridad y empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia las puertas de la muralla. Los demonios que las custodiaban permanecieron inmóviles una vez que InuYasha y Kagome pararon frente a las imponentes puertas.

-** Sesshomaru-sama los está esperando, pueden pasar-**fue todo lo que uno de los demonios les dijo. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos y entonces pudieron apreciar el esplendor del castillo. Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña ciudad llena de Youkais de diferentes razas, ninguno Hanyou, todos al parecer puros. Algunos se les quedaban viendo, otros pasaban de largo. A Kagome le pareció una aldea normal solo que habitada por Youkais y en mejores condiciones que todas las aldeas juntas que habían recorrido. Al fondo de encontraba el castillo, la gigantesca estructura resultaba solemne. Estaban muy sorprendidos, tanto que no notaron a un Jaken malhumorado acercándose a ellos hasta que este no estaba literalmente frente a sus ojos.

-** Síganme el amo bonito los está esperando.-** y hecho a caminar rápidamente hacia el palacio. InuYasha tomó la mano de Kagome y empezaron a caminar. Al ver a su alrededor ambos podían ver que si bien no todos los demonios se veían felices, no se sentía tensión alguna entre ellos. Parecía pacífico. A InuYasha este pensamiento le causo escalofríos. Tras un recorrido de media hora, en el que está vez si llamaron más la atención, pero no porque el peliplateado fuera un Hanyou, sino por el hecho de que iba tomado de la mano de una humana, lograron atravesar la pequeña ciudad y llegaron a los grandiosos jardines que adornaban la entrada de palacio. Unas escaleras les esperaban. InuYasha y Kagome en completo silencio pero, fuertemente agarrados de las manos subieron cada peldaño hasta la enorme e intrincada puerta. Esta se abrió inmediatamente como si supiera que deseaban entrar.

Lo hicieron, un largo pasillo exquisitamente adornado los rodeaba, el castillo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, InuYasha distinguió el olor a Seshomaru, estaba cerca. Jaken los guió por diferentes pasillos, que a Kagome le parecieron un laberinto, los espacios eran enormes, pero muy hermosos. Subieron al tercer piso y se dirigieron al ala este. Se toparon con una elegante puerta, Jaquen se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero alguien se le adelantó….

**Rin-chan!?- **no se pudo contener Kagome. A los ojos de Kagome, Rin ya no era una niña, ahora con quince años parecía toda una señorita, Portaba un hermoso Kimono y en sus manos traía lo que parecía ser un servicio de Té. Kagome supuso que no había sido para ellos sino para Seshomaru.

**Kagome-Sama, que alegría verla, Seshomaru-Sama los está esperando, he dejado un té nuevo para Ustedes.-** contestó alegremente-**InuYasha-Sama-** se dirigió a el e hizo una pequeña reverencia, InuYasha hizo un movimiento con si cabeza como contestación.

Tranquilamente les cedió el paso para que entraran a la habitación. InuYasha y Kagome así lo hicieron. La habitación parecía ser una especie de despacho según Kagome, a uno de sus costados se encontraba unas grandes ventanas que le daban un aspecto cálido e iluminado al recinto. Un balcón se encontraba frente a ellas. Había murales pintados en las paredes bastante elaborados, y un tipo de escritura que Kagome no logro distinguir. Grandes Cojines estaban ordenadamente dispuestos en el suelo. La tela parecía ser demasiado Fina. Kagome miraba todo asombrada al igual que InuYasha solo que más disimuladamente. La voz de su anfitrión los alertó.

-**Veo que al final decidiste seguir los pasos de tu padre…-**Sesshomaru había salido de la nada y ahora estaba frente a una de las enormes ventanas mirando hacia el jardín. InuYasha gruño ante su comentario, su instinto le pedia que lo golpeara, pero la mano de Kagome apretó la suya y se calmo, recordando porque estaban allí. Iba a comenzar su humillación cuando su "medio hermano" lo interrumpió.

-**Has ido a ver al herrero.-** afirmó- **Sabía que tu siguiente destino sería mi territorio.-**dijo a la nada para después dirigirse a su sirviente-** Jaquen asegúrate que Rin cumpla con lo que le pedí.-** este aún estaba de chismoso en la habitación tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-** Pero Amo Bon…-**Su palabras murieron ante la "ligera" mirada que su amo le dirigió y salió apresurado de la habitación. Una vez hecho esto, aún mirando hacia el jardín empezó a hablar sin esperar a que Kagome o InuYasha le preguntara.-** Será mejor que tu compañera se siente, sé lo que quieres saber, haré esto como pago por haber restaurado mi brazo.-** ese último comentario ambos sabían que era para Kagome. Esta sin vacilar tomó asiento en los cómodos cojines. InuYasha permaneció parado recargado en una de las paredes cercano a Kagome, mirando la espalda de Sesshomaru. Estaba sorprendido de que hubiera reconocido a Kagome como su compañera, la actitud del Youkai le estaba desconcertando, no se veía "normal".

-**Sabía que padre planeaba unirse con la humana-**InuYasha se tensó ante la mención de su madre-** pero asumo que eso ya lo sabes.-** hizo una prolongada pausa. InuYasha se impacientaba.- **No es conmigo con quien debes hablar, sino con Natsuki, la hija de la sacerdotisa que padre visitó.**

**-** **Sabes dónde podemos encontrarla?-** le preguntó amablemente Kagome. Inuyasha la miro sorprendido porque le hablara tan descuidadamente, pero era Kagome, que iba a hacer. Espero la reacción del Youkai. Este no volteó a verla, pero le respondió.

**-Mañana estará aquí. Entonces hablarán con ella, mientras tanto, no den molestias.-** y salió abruptamente de la habitación dejándolos pasmados. InuYasha fue quien reaccionó primero y corrió tras él. Lo alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.

**- Esperaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es una especie de trampa? ¿Quieres matarnos mientras dormimos? ¿Por qué debo confiar en que quieres ayudarnos? Vine aquí preparado para suplicar si era necesario y arrggg ¿Quieres que me tragué que eres una buena persona desinteresada?-**InuYasha estaba muy alterado, no podía creérselo, pensaba que algo estaba tramando.

El peliplateado noto el aroma de Rin acercándose, está hizo una inclinación ante ambos.-** Las Habitaciones de InuYahsa-Sama y Kagome-Sama han sido preparadas como ordeno Seshomaru –Sama.-**Fue entonces cuando lo supo, el por qué de la ayuda de Seshomaru y la molestia por mandar traer a la sacerdotisa…..era Rin. El Hanyou se reprendió por no haberlo notado antes, Seshomaru estaba impregnado del Aroma de la jovencita, apenas podía notarlo, pero allí estaba. Prestó atención para ver si percibía el olor de Seshomaru en Rin, lo notó, pero en menor cantidad.-_ Así que querías ayudarnos ¿cierto? Claro, bastardo, necesitas a la hechicera al igual que yo.!-_InuYasha luchaba por contener su asombro.-** Iré por Kagome –Sama, puede esperarme aquí InuYasha-Sama, enseguida los acompañare. Con su permiso Seshomaru-Sama –** le dijo la chiquilla antes de pasar al lado de su medio hermano, quien al tenerla cerca no pudo evitar aspirar profundamente su aroma, para los ojos de cualquiera esto habría pasado desapercibido pero para InuYasha que había descubierto sus intenciones fue claro, además, el corazón del Youkai se había acelerado casi imperceptiblemente.

Seshomaru no se movió de su lugar. Al escuchar a rin entrar a la habitación InuYasha miró al demonio, este le sostuvo la mirada y no hubo necesidad de preguntas. El Youkai le dirigió unas palabras que lo dejaron Helado…

-**Esperaré a que tenga la edad suficiente, supongo que para mi condena, provenimos del mismo padre.-** y lo perdió de vista en el largo pasillo.

**Hola a Todos, como prometí no pase de esta Semana, lamento que no sea tan extenso como el pasado capítulo pero debía terminar aquí. Espero que lo disfruten. El siguiente capítulo –En progreso- Muchísimas Gracias por su enorme paciencia, no tienen idea de como los quiero por eso. Gracias también por los comentarios de ánimo, me ayudaron mucho. Los momentos de libertad que tengo cuando escribo el fanfic son de mis favoritos, sin ustedes no los ansiaría tanto hahahaha, Gracias por mantenerme feliz. – Ahh si, Para mí Rin tenía 12 años cuando se encontró con el hermoso y enigmático de Seshomaru. Planeo un poco de Sesh-Rin por aquí también, son otra de las parejitas que adoro. En fin. Espero con ansias sus comentarios o sugerencias. Cuiden de mí. **

**Mata ne!**

**Taishoh.**


End file.
